Come Marching Home
by SoBadAtBeingGood
Summary: Modern AU. After the death of his son, Iroh decides to become a foster parent. But when he takes in a troubled young teenager named Zuko, he may find that it was more than he bargained for. (Will also feature Zukaang)
1. Prologue

**Hello all!**

 **So I'm back with an all new story! I've got an outline written out for it and everything. I'm pretty excited about it.** **This is an AU in some obvious ways. I think it'll all be pretty clear as the story goes on.**

 **This story will heavily feature Zukaang, though it's not necessarily the focus of the story. I hope to have a good balance between Zukaang and developing Zuko and Iroh's relationship.**

 **With that being said, I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

 _Hey Iroh, it's Ayumi from Child Protective Services. Listen, can you call me as soon as possible? It's kind of an emergency. Thanks._

He had just come home from a long day of training when he saw the flashing red light on his answering machine. And while he had been expecting a call, he hadn't been expecting this.

Iroh Ryusai was a well-respected man in the town of Kinchi. Not only for his service, but as a genuinely kind and selfless man who was active in the community and volunteered at the local BCY, Bending Center for Youths. His son, Lu Ten, had also earned a similar reputation as a younger - if rowdier - version of his father. So it shook the town when Lu Ten was killed in the line of duty overseas. And it nearly shattered the retired general.

It had been five years since the death of his son. It had been a dark and difficult road for him. He was fortunate to have the support and kindness of his friends and many of the townspeople. In the process of his healing, he had decided that he should foster a child. He had a house, time, and money to spare. While volunteering at the BCY was fulfilling, Iroh couldn't help but feel that he could do so much more.

He reached out and found Ayumi, a social worker. After verifying that he was more than fit and capable of caring for a foster child, she had said that she would call him in a few days to let him know what children in the area might need a home.

What Iroh hadn't expected was an emergency.

He dialed her number and it barely began to ring before Ayumi picked up. " _Iroh, is that you?_ "

"Yes, it's me…" he said. She sounded panicked. "Is everything alright?"

" _Unfortunately, no. I'm so sorry to ask this, but would you be able to take a 14 year old boy in? Tonight?_ "

"Tonight?" He had been prepared to take a child in, but on such short notice?

" _Yes. And I have to warn you, he's a firebender with temper. I normally wouldn't ask someone so new to the foster system, but no one else is willing to take him in, and I figured with your training as a soldier…_ "

"Yes."

" _Yes?_ "

"Yes, I can take the boy in tonight."

Her relief was palpable over the phone. " _Thank you so much, Iroh! You're a gift from the spirits, you know that?_ "

"So who exactly is this child and what happened?"

" _His name is Zuko. He and his younger sister Azula were placed in their current foster home two years ago after their father was arrested for child abuse. Everything was fine for the most part, but the foster parents called me today and said that Zuko had attacked his sister! Banged her up pretty badly. They wanted him out of the house as soon as possible for Azula's safety._ "

Iroh frowned slightly. "He's that dangerous?"

Ayumi sighed. " _I understand if you don't want such a person in your home…_ "

"No, it's fine," Iroh assured. "Unfortunately, I have a lot of experience handling violent people..."

" _It would only be for a short time. I'm trying to convince his foster parents to press charges, but they're insisting that it's not necessary. That he just needs help. But if we could get some sort of conviction, we could hand him over to the state and let them deal with him._ "

It troubled Iroh to hear Ayumi talk in such a way about this disturbed young man, but also understood that Ayumi was responsible for dozens of children. A teenager like Zuko would be difficult enough to handle under the best of circumstances, let alone in concert with so many other needy children. "I am completely willing to take care of Zuko," he repeated. "No need to turn him over to the state."

" _Alright. We'll be there around nine. I'll have a file ready for you, and we'll have a few things to hash out. Again, thank you so much, Iroh!_ "

"It's no problem. I'll see you then."

With that, they hung up, leaving Iroh pondering just how much his life was about to change.

* * *

"You are to _behave_ , do you understand me?" Ayumi stressed.

"Yes," Zuko replied quietly.

"Iroh is a war hero and frankly deserves the very best life has to offer, especially since his son was killed. But he was the only person willing to take you in, so I expect you to be grateful. You are very _very_ lucky."

Zuko was starring pointedly out the car window, arms wrapped around his small bag of belongings. He wondered what a 'war hero' would think about a person like him. He imagined a strictly run household, no room for error, no room for slacking. And if Zuko didn't meet his expectations, he would promptly be whipped into shape.

His grip on the bag tightened. 'Lucky' is not the word he would use.

"Well, here we are..."

They pulled into the driveway of a small two-story house. It was quaint, made with brick and had a gable roof. Each side of the house was lined with large trees, isolating it from its neighbors. It was almost the exact opposite to Fong and Tuli's mansion out in the middle of nowhere.

A stocky man with grey hair stepped out. He had a friendly smile as he walked up to the vehicle. "Good evening, Ayumi."

"Good evening, Iroh." She waved a hand over to her charge. "This is Zuko."

Iroh turned to the young man, and his smile faltered at the sight of a large burn scar that encompassed half his face. Obviously Zuko noticed his reaction, because he lowered his head and turned his face away, obscuring the scar. Iroh pretended not to notice; there was no need to put the boy on the spot. "Hello, Zuko. My name is Iroh Ryusai." He gave a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zuko frowned slightly at the old man's politeness. This man was a war veteran? He doesn't act like it. And certainly doesn't _look_ it.

 _Oh Zuzu, you more than anyone should know that looks can be deceiving._

He flinched, but quickly bowed to cover it up. "Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

Iroh turned to Ayumi. "Shall we go inside? I've prepared some tea for us to enjoy while we discuss matters."

"Yes, please," she said. "Unfortunately I won't be able to stay for long. I'm going to have to go back to the Haruyama's tonight to check up on Azula."

Iroh saw Zuko stiffen at the mention of his sister. "Well, let's try to make this brief then."

In the evening lighting of Iroh's dining room, Ayumi laid out what was expected. Zuko had been mandated to attend daily evaluations with a state-appointed psychologist for at least the next week. After that, the psychologist would decide whether he should continue therapy thereafter. In addition to this, the psychologist would also determine when Zuko was ready to be enrolled in school without being a threat to his peers.

"Enroll?" Iroh asked. He turned to Zuko. "Are you not already in school?"

"Due to their remote location, the Haruyama's have opted to homeschool," Ayumi explained. "They've been diligent in making sure their children pass all the required testing, so Zuko shouldn't have any problem jumping into a public school."

After explaining the necessary details, Ayumi gave Iroh a copy of the psychologist's information, legal documents required by the state, and a copy of Zuko's records. "If you have any questions, feel free to call me. Thank you again, Iroh. I really can't say it enough."

"It's quite alright," Iroh said. "Good luck with the rest of your evening."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll need it."

One she was gone and the sound of her car disappeared into the distance, Iroh turned to Zuko and found that he was unsure what to say. The young man was not exactly what he expected. Not that he had many expectations to begin with, but given Zuko had attacked his sister only earlier that day, Iroh had been preparing to deal with an aggressive adolescent. But Zuko hadn't moved so much as an inch since sitting down, his cup of tea left untouched. While he seemed to have a permanent scowl, his arms were crossed tightly across his chest and he was slumped back in his chair. And in the last hour, he had avoided all eye contact with Iroh.

There weren't signs of aggression; they were signs of submission.

Then again, Iroh had just met him. It was foolish for Iroh to claim to understand a person in such a short time. He would be lying if he didn't say that he was immensely curious about Zuko and the circumstances surrounding him, but it was late, and he was sure that they were both tired. "So how about I give you a tour of the place? It's getting late, so I'm sure you'll want to go to bed. I know you've had a long day."

Zuko lifted his head, keeping his gaze firmly away from the older man's face, and gave a sharp nod. "Yes, sir."

Iroh cringed slightly. "I am retired now. There's no need for 'sir'. It's just Iroh."

Zuko wasn't sure if he was capable of addressing the him so casually, so he simply gave another nod.

Given the size of the house, it was a short tour. The first floor consisted of a partially combined kitchen and dining room, a separate living room, and a bathroom. The second floor had a master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms and a separate bathroom. The house was sparsely decorated with what looked like ancient artifacts and a few older styled weapons. Zuko was curious about the weapons, but since he didn't know Iroh's boundaries yet, he couldn't get a closer look at them.

The room that Iroh identified as his was similarly sparse with only a bed, dresser, and desk. "I know it's empty," Iroh said. "But I figure you can liven it up with time."

Zuko frowned. He sounded as though he expected Zuko to be around for a while.

Iroh looked the teenager over. Between his scar and lack of any vocal responses, he was very difficult to read. At this point, Iroh could only hope that Zuko wasn't feeling overwhelmed. "I'm sure you're tired. I'll leave you alone for the night, let you settle into your new home."

There was no reaction besides another short nod. Zuko walked into his new bedroom and dropped his bag on the bed.

With nothing else to say, Iroh bid the young man good night and closed the door behind him. For a moment, he just stood in the middle of the hallway feeling a bit dazed. In the span of a few hours, he had gone from a solitary widower to harboring a young teenage boy. A teenage boy who had not been abused as a child, but also has a bad temper.

Iroh rubbed a hand over his face. What did he just get himself into?

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

 **So there seemed to be a good amount of interest, so here we go :)**

 **While I _do_ have the first chapter ready, don't expect updates to be quick. I'm about to embark on a good amount of travel/moving/grad school soon, so I don't know how often I'll be updating. Hopefully it'll only be a few weeks of craziness. But the updates _will_ come, that you can count on!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

As usual, Iroh was awakened by the rising sun. Sitting up in his bed, he stretched his arms out with a yawn, working out the kinks in his neck and spine. Letting the tension go with a sigh, he gazed out his bedroom window at the faint morning light that filtered in through the trees.

Why were the muscles in his back so tense?

Oh right, the boy.

It had taken much longer than usual for Iroh to fall asleep last night. Between having a new stranger in his house and the imagining all of the potential problems that lie ahead, his mind had been in overdrive. It was only after a few different blends of calming tea that he was able to relax enough to fall asleep.

Iroh closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the day. Whether it would bring an impulsive and reactionary firebender, a sullen and uncommunicative teenager, or some combination thereof, he hoped he was equipped to handle any situation that might come up.

Zuko's first appointment with the psychologist was scheduled for ten. Depending on when Zuko got up, that meant Iroh had less than five hours to try and get to know him. He was generally quite good at getting to know people, but something told him he wasn't going to be able to use his usual methods. Zuko wouldn't want to talk about his family or any aspects of his past, especially not to a man he barely knew. This meant that Iroh would have to try and build up some amount of trust through mostly small talk.

So it was decided: start off with some serious small talk and work up from there.

After getting dressed, Iroh went downstairs intent on making some tea. When he walked into the dining room, he was surprised to find that Zuko was sitting at the table, a large book open in front of him.

Zuko looked up from his reading, his expression blank. "You're up early," he stated.

Iroh couldn't help but smile. "Speak for yourself. How long have you been awake?"

A small shrug. "I don't know."

"You… don't know?"

Zuko looked back down at his book. "I don't keep track of that sort of thing."

Iroh remembered that Zuko had been homeschooled, which likely meant it hadn't been necessary to keep track of the time. "What are you reading?"

He lifted the front half of the book, reading off the title. " _A Comprehensive History of Bending_. It's required reading for my year."

A fourteen year old reading a textbook in the early hours of the morning? That was… virtually unheard of. But there was no reason to question Zuko's strange behavior, so Iroh mentally stored this information away and began to cook breakfast.

Zuko was also kept an eye on Iroh's back as he worked around the kitchen. He didn't like the dubious look Iroh had given him when he told him about the textbook. Zuko was technically on track according to the curriculum Fong had been using, but it was possible that the standards that Iroh were used to were different. Zuko rubbed the corner of the page he was on between his thumb and finger, mentally trying to calm the swirling ball of anxiety in his stomach. He was finding difficult to read any further.

It wasn't long before Iroh placed a fresh pot of tea and a couple of cups in the middle of the table. "I hope you like ginseng. It's my favorite."

Two cups. That meant that Iroh expected him to drink it. Zuko tried not to let his distaste show. He hated tea. It was literally nothing but hot leaf juice and it tasted like it too. Not to mention it made his teeth feel weird.

With an internal sigh of resignation, Zuko poured out a full cup; there was no need to insult the man on the first day. Even if Iroh had gone back into the kitchen, that didn't mean he wasn't fully aware of what was going on in his surroundings. In fact, his military training likely meant that he was _more_ aware than the average person. Even if Zuko was still struggling to picture this man as a great war hero, he wasn't about to let his guard down.

And so, he slowly began to sip on the tea. He was surprised to find that it actually wasn't that bad. It wasn't nearly as strong as what he was used to. It still wasn't great but at least it was drinkable.

Iroh would never claim to be a great chef, but the food he made was simple and filling. Hopefully, Zuko wouldn't find anything in his breakfast too offensive. Onion, cabbage, egg, soy sauce… everyone liked these things, right?

He split the loaded omelet onto two plates and carried them over to the table. "Why don't you take a break and have some breakfast?"

Having pulled his textbook off the table and into his lap, he couldn't help but stare that large plate of food in front of him. Was this for him?

Iroh's first cup of tea was already gone before he noticed that Zuko hadn't touched his food. He was continuing to read the book in his lap, but he was stealing glances of the plate in front of him. "Are you not hungry?"

Zuko looked over at Iroh before quickly returning his gaze back down to his book. Why would Iroh be giving him food? Was Iroh just assuming that Zuko was proficient in all his school work and bending? But even so, with what happened yesterday, why would Iroh think that Zuko deserved this? Maybe he didn't know. Did the social worker forget to tell him? That seemed unlikely since it was the very reason he was here in the first place. Still, what other possibilities were there?

"Did… Did my social worker not tell you about yesterday?" he asked carefully.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, taken off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you why the Haruyamas kicked me out…?"

Iroh frowned slightly. "Ayumi told me you attacked your sister, if that's what you mean." He looked down at Zuko's plate of food, wondering how dull-colored cabbage and eggs couldn't possibly be related.

Zuko was gripping each side of his textbook so tightly, the hardcover pinching and bruising the flesh on his fingers. So the old man _did_ know. So why was he okay with Zuko eating? Maybe he was impressed with Zuko's work ethic. Yeah, that would make sense. He was impressed to see Zuko studying so diligently. After all, that must mean that he was a good student, right?

Yeah, he wished.

But accepting that this must be Iroh's reasoning, Zuko picked up the chopsticks and started eating. It wasn't too bad, as omelets went. A bit bland, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Bewildered by whatever had just occurred, Iroh poured himself another cup of tea and resumed eating. He went over the short exchange over and over again in his mind, trying to make some sense out of it. But it was like trying to connect dot A with dot Q and only knowing dots B and M.

Iroh had to mentally stopped himself from trying to over-analyze the situation. It was only the first day. Getting to know the boy would take time, and time only came with patience. He took a sip of his tea only to grimace at the cooling temperature. Holding the cup in both hands, he breathed deeply, imparting some heat back into the brew until it was once again steaming hot. Enjoying his rejuvenated tea, he noticed that his new charge was staring at his hands. "Zuko? Is something wrong?"

Zuko continued to look at his hands for a moment before answering. "You're a firebender."

"Yes. Did Ayumi not inform you?"

"All she told me was that you were a war hero. And that your son is dead."

A familiar ache gripped Iroh's heart. He slowly placed his cup back on the table, breathing deliberately slow. It had been a while since anyone had brought up Lu Ten's death. But his death was not the main topic of conversation, and there was no need for him to dwell on such a painful memory. "I was a general in the firebending branch of the army," Iroh confirmed. "Whether or not I was a 'hero' is up for serious debate."

Zuko knew he had screwed up the moment the sentence left his mouth. _Agni, you're an idiot! Don't you know when to keep your stupid mouth shut!?_ He braced himself for the inevitable fallout, but was shocked when Iroh didn't even acknowledge his slip up. Confused, but grateful, Zuko gave a short nod and then quickly finished his breakfast, determined to keep his mouth shut for at least the next couple of hours.

At some point in the morning, Iroh decided to abandon his plan of incessant small talk. It was abundantly clear that Zuko wasn't responding well to conversation that might be described as 'frivolous'. So, Iroh adopted a new strategy: give Zuko plenty of space and let the young man come to him. It shouldn't be too difficult for Iroh to leave the boy be. After all, he had lived alone for five years now. He was accustomed to the long silences.

Zuko's determination to remain silent seemed to be working out well for him. After finishing breakfast, Iroh washed all the dishes and Zuko spent the rest of the morning re-reading some of the more complicated sections of the chapter. Iroh kept glancing at him skeptically, but in the absence of open criticism, Zuko was left with little choice but to simply continue on as he was used to.

Unfortunately, the tenuous peace they had managed to cultivate would be broken when Iroh reminded him that they needed to go to the psychologist. Zuko was dreading the prospect of sitting in a tiny room with a complete stranger intent on talking about his _feelings_. Frankly, he'd rather eat a bowl of cactus spines.

But through a series of events entirely out of his control, Zuko eventually found himself sitting in a tiny room with a complete stranger intent on talking about his feelings.

"There are a few things I want to make sure you understand," Dr. Jian started. "While Iroh is technically your guardian, I am sworn to confidentiality. Beyond recommendations for school and therapy, I will never tell him nor anyone else about what we talk about in these sessions. The only exception being if I believe you are a danger to yourself or those around you."

Zuko was glaring very intently at the ground, arms crossed across his chest, refusing to respond.

"Zuko, do you understand?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes, Dr. Jian," he said tersely.

"You can call me Xiu."

It didn't matter what he called her; it wouldn't change the fact that all of this was a waste of time.

"So how are you adjusting in your new home?"

"I haven't even been there an entire day."

Xiu nodded. "That's a good point. Any first impressions?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"No."

"No opinions on the house, the furniture, the food, or even Iroh?"

"Iroh is weird."

The last statement came out unintentionally. What Zuko meant to say was _no_ , but this thought had been echoing in his head all morning and decided to just slip out. He hoped the psychologist wouldn't see too much into it and move on from this infernal line of questioning.

"Really? Weird in what way?"

Dammit. Zuko shrugged in response, trying to avoid stimulating this conversation any further.

After several long minutes of silence, Xiu turned back to her desk and pulled a manila folder out from a pile of paperwork. "Your social worker sent me a copy of your file…"

Zuko rolled his eyes again. _Great, I'm going to be psychoanalyzed through a stupid stack of papers._

"... and I have to say, I'm surprised to hear that you lashed out so violently yesterday. Reading through all the notes from Ayumi's home visits, it seemed you were well adjusted. At least, considering the circumstances." She paused, perhaps waiting for Zuko to say something. However, he refused to rise to the bait. "Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?"

"I'm sure Ayumi wrote up a comprehensive report," Zuko stated.

"She did. But I would like to hear about it from you."

Nope. Wasn't going to work. The speckled pattern of the carpet was becoming boring. Zuko shifted his glare up to a motivational poster that hung on the opposite wall. It pictured a fogged over river with the caption _Challenge: without difficulties, life would be like a stream with no curves or rocks._ Were people actually motivated by these posters?

Finding the poster to be distasteful, Zuko resettled his glare on the side of Xiu's desk. It was made of wood, with smooth curves and patterns that were both interesting and pacifying.

As he predicted, the entire hour was a complete waste of time. The entire time was spent with Xiu trying to get him to talk and Zuko successfully evading her attempts. When their time was up, Xiu accompanied Zuko back out into the lobby in order to speak briefly with Iroh.

Iroh had forgotten how unbearable waiting was. Even if this was much shorter than some of his old guarding shifts, every minute still seemed dragged on forever. Knowing that watching the time only made it worse, he tried to read some of the magazines that were strewn around. None of them really piqued his interesting, but it was at least something to do.

Finally, the door opened and Zuko emerged with Dr. Jian close behind. Dr. Jian had a friendly smile as she walked up. "Good morning, Mr. Ryusai. I'm Dr. Xiu Jian. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Jian. And please, call me Iroh." He glanced to Zuko, who looked as if he had just swallowed a bucket of eelworms. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything went just as expected. I just wanted to let you know that I think you should enroll Zuko into school immediately."

"Immediately?" Iroh was genuinely surprised that she could make such an assessment in just one hour.

"Yes. It would be good for him to get into a routine. And the sooner he can get into school and get established, the easier time he'll have in the long run. Of course, this means we'll have to reschedule the rest of his sessions. Will four in the afternoon work for you? At least for the next week?"

He took a moment to take all the information in. "Uh, yes, that should be fine."

"Good." Xiu turned to her patient. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zuko." He only managed a slight grunt in response.

After confirming Zuko's appointments for the rest of the week, Iroh grabbed lunch at a drive-thru for the both of them before heading to the local school. Ayumi had said that she had already contacted them about Zuko enrolling at some point, so the administrators weren't too surprised to see them.

At least, not as surprised as they were to see Zuko's scar.

While he rarely went out into the public, Zuko was used to the looks of shock, fear, and disgust that strangers gave him. That mixed with Azula and Pisa's mocking had instilled in him a habit of turning his face away. If he could, he would let his hair hang over to obscure it, but Fong hated long hair. He thought it made him look like street trash.

Though it seemed like the principal of Atola High School thought he was street trash anyway.

After Iroh handed him a copy of Zuko's records, he thumbed through them half-committedly, almost outright staring at Zuko. "So… um… your paperwork seem to all be in order…"

"How soon can he start?" Iroh asked.

"Well, of course, the question is what is best for _Zuko_. We are over halfway through the year. And while he seems to have passed all his standardized tests through his eighth year, I don't think it would be wise to simply throw him into the middle of a school year. While he's already passed the eighth year, but I fear he's ill-equipped to handle ninth year classes."

Iroh was trying not to snap at the man - he was just doing his job - but it was clear that his first impressions of Zuko was making him unreasonable. "Are you a psychologist?" Iroh asked.

"No, but I don't see - "

"Do you have intimate knowledge of Zuko's learning capabilities?"

"Do _you_?" the principal countered.

"No, but I do," Zuko interjected.

The principal's eyes widened, as if he hadn't expected Zuko to have the gift of speech. "Young man, forgive my rudeness, but you are just a child."

"I've practically been teaching myself for almost three years," Zuko growled, meeting the principal's gaze with a glower of his own. "I was still studying with my foster father two days ago. I'm… I'm not _behind_."

The principal eyed him, as if weighing the pros and cons of allowing a ruffian into his school versus the potential publicity of denying a foster child education. "You won't be given special treatment. You'll be held to the same expectations as your peers."

"Of course." What Zuko _wasn't_ about to admit was that the prospect of all of this terrified him. But if Iroh and his stupid therapist expected this of him, then he knew he had little choice in the matter.

With barely disguised reluctance, the principal nodded. "Fine. You can start tomorrow. Go talk to Ginger and she'll work out a schedule for you."

Zuko sighed. It seemed like a victory, but it felt like a death sentence.

Getting his schedule settled was easy enough. While he wasn't necessarily behind, he was also not particularly gifted in any of these subjects. This placed him in a simple lineup of all the standard courses. When Ginger printed out a copy and handed it to Zuko, she asked, "You're a firebender, right?"

"Yes…"

"Have you had any training?"

Zuko bristled at the question, a stab of fear shooting through his gut. Was it that obvious that he was a failure? "Of course I have! No sane parent would raise a firebender without training!"

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay. No need to get defensive. I just wanted to let you know that Atola High has a Warrior's Training requirement. If you look at your schedule, you'll see that you have it every day in the afternoons."

He looked down at his schedule, and there it was: a daily two hour block labelled _Warrior's Training_.

"Since it's not a requirement of the state, I didn't know what previous experience you might have with such a program," she went on. "All of our students take it. There are separate sections for nonbenders and for each element. Since you're obviously not familiar with it, I'll just let the teachers know that you'll need to be tested."

The pit of dread was becoming deeper by the second. "Tested for what…?"

"Oh, it's just a diagnostic. The students get put into subgroups based on their level of mastery."

His schedule started to crinkle in his trembling hands, so he purposefully placed it on his lap before shoving his hands under his arms. Going to school and trying to learn alongside other people was going to be bad enough. But to have to bend in front of them too…

Concerned to see Zuko starting to shut down, Iroh carefully took the schedule off the boy's lap. "Is that all he needs?"

"Yup! He's good to go."

"What about textbooks and the like?"

"We'll tell the teachers to give him a list of supplies tomorrow. I'm sure they'll all be lenient for the first week as he's getting settled."

"Alright then. Thank you very much, Miss Ginger. I hope the rest of your day is as beautiful as you are."

Zuko stood and made a beeline for the door while Ginger blushed and sputtered out a thank you. He could not get out of here fast enough.

The drive home was spent in tense silence. Considering Zuko's reaction, Iroh was wondering whether or not he was actually ready to go into a public school. After all, kids could be brutal, especially at Zuko's age. Between being the new kid and his disfigurement, there was more than enough for the other students to tease him about. On the other hand, what else was Iroh supposed to do? He certainly wasn't equipped to homeschool, and there was no way being cooped up in the house all day would be good for a growing teenager.

Still, it pained him to see Zuko practically curled against the car door, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His eyes were downcast and staring into the footwell, fine tremors running through his tense body. Iroh tried to start a conversation by commenting about the school, hoping that he might be able to get him to relax, but he was only met with silence.

It wasn't until they got back to the house that Zuko finally spoke. "Is it alright if I practice my bending in the backyard?"

"... Yes, that's fine, but aren't you tired? It's been a pretty busy day. Don't you want to relax?"

"No."

Iroh had to admit, Zuko's sheer tenacity was impressive. "Why don't you sit down for at least a moment; give your mind and body a break before practicing your katas."

Zuko seemed to think that was a ridiculous idea, but sat down on the living room couch anyway.

Iroh took a seat on an armchair across from him. If he was going to force the boy to take a breather, he might as well take the time to try and get to know him. "So what do you do in your free time?"

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you usually do when you're not doing schoolwork? Do you like reading, or cooking, or maybe play Pai Sho…?"

"I study and I train."

"Right… but what do you outside of that? What do you do for fun?"

Zuko shrugged, his eyes still firmly glued to the floor. "I don't do much else."

Thankfully, Iroh was quite good at schooling his facial expressions. He didn't think Zuko would appreciate his pity at the moment (not that Zuko had come even close to looking him in the eye). But Iroh was struggling to believe that this boy honestly did nothing but study and train. Weren't boys his age doing everything in their power to _avoid_ such things, opting to play video games or hang out with friends instead? Lu Ten certainly did, getting himself into more trouble than a pygmy puma in a bird store.

Iroh shook his head. With completely different childhoods, comparing Zuko and Lu Ten was a pointless exercise. Still, he was quite certain that Zuko's dedication to his studies was not the norm.

Zuko tapped the side of his leg nervously. It had now been several minutes of silence since he answered Iroh's last question, and his mind was buzzing with speculation. Were there other things he was supposed to be doing? Maybe Iroh was expecting him to start cooking meals. That was going to be a problem since Zuko had never cooked so much as a bowl of noodles in his entire life. What if he screwed up the food? Scratch that, he _will_ screw up the food because he's pretty much incapable of _not_ screwing things up. He wondered if Iroh had any sort of cookbooks or internet access he could use.

Iroh could tell that this forced sitting wasn't making Zuko any less restless, so he asked, "What set are you currently working on?"

It took a moment for Zuko to realize he was talking about his bending. "Chuanxin…" he responded quietly.

"I see…" Which meant that Zuko was a bit behind for his age, but that was understandable. Especially if his first father was neglectful in addition to being abusive. "Do you want any help while you practice? I used to be an instructor in the army and still teach at the local youth center. I might be of some use."

Zuko's eyes widened and he couldn't help but look up at Iroh with doubt and confusion. There had been no judgement in Iroh's voice, which in of itself didn't make any sense. If he was an instructor, that meant he should know just how pathetic it was that he hasn't been able to make it past Chuanxin yet. Especially considering just how much he practices and trains. Maybe that was why he was offering to help: because he thought he might be able to take his paltry abilities and make them into something useful.

And really, how could Zuko refuse an offer like that? "Sure. I mean, I would appreciate that. A lot."

Iroh smiled, pleasantly surprised. Maybe bending would be something they could bond over.

They spent the next few hours in the back training. Iroh treated it as he would any private bending lesson, which turned out to have its complications. Since he had never seen him bend before, Iroh decided to mostly observe Zuko's bending while only giving a few small pieces of advice as Zuko stepped through his katas. Iroh noticed that Zuko's breath control was virtually nonexistent, which meant he was going to have to re-train Zuko in some of the basics. In fact, it looked like most of Zuko's basics could use some work.

As the afternoon wore on, Iroh noticed was that Zuko was incredibly self-conscious. While self awareness was important, Zuko clearly over-thought all of his motions. He was hyper-aware of every small mistake he made, each of them resulting in a grimace and a slight tremble. But then he would shake it off and try again. Unfortunately, his unconscious reaction seemed to get worse with every new mistake, making Iroh briefly wondered if his presence was causing unnecessary stress.

Another disturbing discovery was that Zuko seemed mistrustful with fire. His firebending lacked the fervor that normally fire inherently held. And the few times that Iroh had demonstrated the proper form, he saw that Zuko would flinch away from the flames. Of course, considering his scar, that should have been no surprise. Once he realized this, Iroh made an effort to aim his fire away from the young man.

Since Zuko had come into his home yesterday, there had been this nagging thought in the back of Iroh's mind. Iroh considered himself to be a decent judge of character. While it had only been a day, Zuko seemed like a decent kid. Yes, a bit maladjusted, but he was determined and hardworking. If he had a temper problem, he was doing a good job hiding it. If anything, Zuko seemed determined to avoid conflict altogether.

So he couldn't help but wonder… what exactly happened back the Haruyama's house?

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

 **So I'm all moved in to my new home, so I decided to get another chapter out before my classes start :)**

 **Note: The Gaang and Zuko are all around the same age in this story (13-14)**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

For Zuko, the following morning was incredibly tense. He woke up at some indiscriminate time, grabbed one of his textbooks out of his bag, and had gone downstairs to study, trying his best to focus on what was on the pages and forcing his mind to not only understand but to comprehend. However his mind was too distracted by his miserable display of firebending yesterday afternoon.

He didn't know why he thought it would be a good idea for Iroh to see him bending. He supposed he had been enamoured by the idea of being trained by a person like Iroh. If someone could fix him, Zuko couldn't get any better than a professional firebending instructor with military training.

Of course, by some lapse of both memory and judgement, he decided to stumble through this low level set of katas in front of a master firebender. Once he was done, Zuko felt humiliated, as well he should. Iroh had better things to do than to train an inferior bender. There was a good reason why Fong could never be bothered to hire a proper firebending instructor.

 _"I don't understand what your problem is. Your sister is doing just fine. Better than fine, she's two sets ahead of you! Now, I've had enough of your excuses...!"_

Once they were done training, Zuko had gone straight to his room. He knew it was cowardly, but he would rather be a coward than to have to stand there and take yet another verbal beating.

Besides, he had studying he needed to do.

He actually studied through most of the night. He must have fallen asleep, because he _did_ wake up at some point. That was when he decided to go downstairs to study some more. But as sunrise approached, Zuko only became tenser and tenser as he anticipated Iroh walking down those stairs. By the time the sun finally peaked out over the horizon, Zuko found he could hardly read. He still forced himself to stare at it to keep up the _appearance_ that he was studious.

When Iroh went downstairs, he was almost grateful to see that Zuko was out of his room. After training, the boy had shut himself in for the rest of the evening, ignoring Iroh's attempts to get him to come out for dinner. He concluded that their training had been more overwhelming for Zuko than he had anticipated, and he made a mental note to ease Zuko into a regiment of firebending training.

Though he was worried that Zuko might not be getting enough sleep, he was glad that he had at least come out early enough to have some breakfast before school. "Glad to see you're out of your room," Iroh commented with a smile. He saw Zuko's eyes pause in their motion for a moment before he gave a quick nod and continued reading.

This morning was very similar to the last. The only differences were that Zuko was studying trigonometry instead of history and he didn't look quite as surprised when Iroh gave him a plate full of food.

As they were eating, Iroh realized he didn't really have anything for Zuko to take with him for lunch. Then again, he recalled Lu Ten having bought most of his lunches at school.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Iroh had never onced what kind of food Zuko even _likes_. Well, he needed to go grocery shopping anyway. He could bring Zuko along after his therapy session to help him pick out food.

And now that he thought about it, Zuko didn't seem to have much for clothing either. If that bag he brought was the total sum of his belongings and it managed to hold at least two textbooks… Iroh glanced at Zuko, trying to remember what he wore the day before. Today he was wearing a plain black button up. Iroh was pretty sure that he wore a green button up yesterday. Yes, that was definitely what Zuko had been wearing while they were training. Now that Iroh thought about it, it was a bit of an odd clothing choice for bending practice.

 _Food and clothes; these are the basics, you old fool!_

Well, no use beating himself over it now. At least it only took two days for Iroh to catch his shortfall instead of much longer.

As Zuko sipped on the not-too-terrible tea and cautiously at his food, he was slowly able to calm down. Iroh didn't seem too intent on lecturing him about his bending. In fact, he never even mentioned bending. And the mere offer of breakfast must mean that Iroh was willing to overlook these shortcomings. At least for now.

Zuko's first class started at 7:30, cutting their breakfast time short so Iroh could drive him to school on time. It was a short fifteen minute drive, not nearly enough time for Zuko to prepare himself for the sight of hundreds of people swarming in front of the building. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Iroh dug out his wallet and pulled out five yuan. That's how much Lu Ten used to spend on his school lunches. "This is for lunch today. If you find you like the school food, I can start putting enough money on your school account for each month."

Zuko took the money with another short nod. As much as he wanted to stay in the car and hide, he knew it would be pointless to hold off on the inevitable. As he got out of the car, Iroh quickly added, "It's your first day, so remember that it's okay if you want to come home early."

Zuko winced at the thought. He may be a coward, but he wasn't _that_ cowardly. "I'll be fine," he muttered. He shut the car door and marched to the building with purpose, mentally telling himself to just keep putting one foot in front of the other.

Iroh watched as Zuko disappeared into the crowd, already noticing some of the students giving him startled looks as he passed. Iroh took a deep breath and slowly drove off, telling himself that everything was going to be fine.

By the time he got back to the house, Iroh had decided that this would be a good time for him to go through Zuko's file and see what insight he could glean. He pulled out the file, placed it on the kitchen table, and sat down. For a moment, he only stared at it, knowing that it was going to be an emotionally turbulent read. But if he wanted to help Zuko, he was going to have to learn about him. At the very least, he hoped he could discern what triggers Zuko might have so that he could try and avoid them in the future.

So Iroh opened the file and almost immediately closed it again. There were photos that were paper-clipped to the top of the folder. Photos of Zuko's abused body, presumably taken soon after his father had been arrested. Rail-thin arms and exposed ribs covered in bruises, a back covered in long thin scars… and the peeling rotten flesh of the burn scar across his face.

This was, without a doubt, one of the most sickening things Iroh had ever seen. He had seen warriors begging for their mothers as they lay dying, bodies crushed and mangled beyond repair, charred remains of the enemy who couldn't stop the explosion of fire… Images that still gave Iroh nightmares. But those people had willingly joined the military, knowing the risks. It was harrowing and traumatic, but at least they got to choose.

The thought of putting a _child_ through this was incomprehensible. And yet, here one was, his body a canvas and his scars a story of a man who had done just that. A pale twelve year old Zuko, staring at the camera with his one good eye glazed over in pain and shock.

There was nothing a child could ever do to deserve this.

Iroh took out the written reports and closed the folder, unable to bare looking at those photos any longer. Swallowing down his nausea, Iroh began to read.

* * *

Zuko was convinced; public school was hell on earth.

It had been almost three years since he last been in a public school. While he hadn't been the most popular kid, he got along well enough. Especially since he had mastered the art of staying hidden in the background. Now, with his scar, that was impossible.

He had expected the stares, the looks of both fear and disgust, the immature and unimaginative insults thrown his way. He had even expected the nervous shuffling and glances the teachers gave him. What he _hadn't_ expected was for each teacher to force him to introduce himself to each class. By the time fourth period biology rolled around, Zuko felt ready to explode.

"Alright class, I want you to welcome your new classmate, Zuko Haruyama."

A few half-hearted 'hi's floated up from the class, but most just staring at him. Zuko had an iron grip on his bag, wanting more than anything to turn his face away, or better yet, just run out of the classroom.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

At this point, he had figured out a short spiel to repeat in each class that seemed to satisfy teachers. "I'm Zuko. I'm fourteen. I'm a firebender. I like reading."

"Oh…" The teacher seemed taken aback by the curt summary. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Why don't you have a seat in that empty desk by the back corner?"

While the teacher may have chosen that spot for more shameful reasons, Zuko was relieved to be where most people had their back to him. It made it so much easier for him to concentrate on the actual classwork. Which was good, since he he was starting to realize that he was not at all on par with the rest of his peers.

While he _did_ have almost all of the required reading and materials, he did not have the depth of understanding the teachers were expecting from their students. Which was both frustrating and demoralizing. At least back at the Haruyama's, he _knew_ that Azula was a gifted prodigy. That left some hope that he was still doing well compared to the average kid his age. So much for that.

By the time lunch rolled around, it was taking all of his willpower to not run out of the building. It wouldn't be hard to wander the town for another couple of hours before school officially ended. Then he could come back and let Iroh pick him up in front of the building without him ever knowing that he had left. Of course, Zuko was a horrible liar, so he would probably end up giving himself away in some stupid manner.

Grabbing what looked to be the standard lunch, Zuko went to the check out and handed the cashier the money Iroh gave him.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sad smile, "This isn't enough for the whole meal."

Zuko looked down at his tray then back up at her. "What _can_ I buy?"

After a little bit of quick math, Zuko walked away with a vegetable pancake and a glass of milk. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would be enough to get him through Warrior's Training.

The great thing about the lunchroom is that Zuko wasn't forced into close quarters with his classmates. He found an isolated corner of the room to sit where he was out of the way and easy for people to avoid.

"Hey, you're Zuko, right?"

He paused mid-nibble to glance up at the stranger. It was a boy about his age, tall and lanky with floppy brown hair and gray eyes. He had a wide smile on his face as he looked Zuko straight in the eye, seemingly unfazed by the sight of his scar. "Do you need something…?" Zuko asked.

"Well, you're new. I thought you might be lonely." He slid his tray of food down onto the table across from Zuko's and sat down. "How's your pajeon?"

"My… my what?"

He looked at the pancake in Zuko's hand. "Your pajeon. You must like them a lot since that's all you're eating."

Zuko put his pancake back down, overwhelmed and bewildered by this entirely too cheerful person. "I-I'm sorry… who are you?"

"Oh! My name's Aang! I'm in your trigonometry class. You probably don't remember me since you don't seem to really look at other people."

"I… uh… what?"

His head cocked to the side. "Are you alright? You look confused."

"Um… it's just… why are you talking to me?"

"Well, usually I eat by myself. My friends are in the other lunch shifts. Since you're new and also don't have any friends, I figured this would be a chance for both of us to make a friend in this lunch shift."

Zuko honestly had no response to such an statement. For one insane moment, he thought Aang must be blind. How could someone see Zuko's scar and willingly approach him? _Cheerfully_. Also, was the fact that he was alone in the back corner of the cafeteria should have been more than enough to tell people that he had zero interest in interacting with anyone.

And yet, here he was, sitting across from a person who seemed determined to get to know him; to become _friends_.

"So where are you from?" Aang asked.

Zuko frowned. Aang really _was_ determined to talk to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're new. So where did you come from?"

"Oh. I lived outside the town. I was homeschooled."

Aang chewed thoughtfully on his the cabbage and mushrooms stew. "Not many people live outside of town. Most just hermits and the Haruyamas…"

"Yeah…" Zuko said slowly. "I used to live with them."

Aang's eyes widened. "Really?! They're, like, absurdly rich. I hear that it's great to live with them! Oh…" He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Does that mean you're a foster kid…?"

Zuko nodded. "I'm their first to be sent away." He said it with both a sense of pride and shame. Fong and Tuli had always smugly waved their 'perfect record' in front of their foster children and the CPS workers; three children successfully raised and well-adjusted, three current foster children reportedly well behaved and thriving. It was almost satisfying to take that record away from them. But then again, what did that say about him?

"You shouldn't feel bad about that," Aang said. "I'm a foster kid too!"

Zuko blinked. What were the chances? "You are?"

"Yup. Though I'm lucky. I've been living with Gyatso since I was eight. I'm practically adopted except for paperwork."

Despite himself, Zuko found that he was curious. "Except for paperwork?"

"Well, Gyatso has a tendency to forget things he deems is 'unimportant'. From his eyes, I'm already his son, and signing some papers isn't going to change that. The only point of adoption is to completely remove my birth parents' rights. But they died when I was little, so it doesn't matter. Gyatso thinks that you should spend time on more important matters. Like making pies."

"Pies?"

"Yeah, pies! You can eat pies. Can't eat adoption papers."

Zuko shook his head, his mind a jumble. "That… doesn't make any sense…"

Aang gave a crooked grin, more mischievous than his first smile. "Are you feeling better?"

A slight ache was forming in the front of Zuko's head from all the twists and turns Aang was taking this conversation through. " _What?_ "

"You were really tense when I sat down. Actually, you were really tense in class too. But you seem to be feeling better now."

Zuko shook his head. This kid was crazy. "If I'm feeling anything, it's confusion and frustration."

Aang cocked his head slightly to the side in genuine curiosity. "What are you frustrated about? I mean, it is your first day, so it would make sense if you were frustrated by a lot of things…"

While Zuko couldn't deny the truth of that, he wasn't sure how to explain that it was Aang's irrational behavior that was by far the most frustrating thing he had encountered today. So he asked once again: "Why are you talking to me?"

Aang's smile faltered, his cheerful demeanor dampened. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

The question was asked simply without judgement or disappointment - at least, none that Zuko could detect - and this only added to his confusion. At first, Zuko immediately wanted to respond that yes, he _did_ want to be left alone. But this still didn't answer his question, which was why on earth someone like Aang would openly and willingly want to have lunch with him and talk.

When Zuko didn't respond, Aang looked out at the other students in the cafeteria. "Other people are mean," he said quietly. "I've heard them talking about you already. Saying horrible things without really getting to know you." There was a flash of pain across Aang's face, but it was almost immediately covered up by a wide smile. "So why don't _we_ get to know each other? Either we become friends, or we both know that there's just another person to avoid. What do you say?"

It sounded like he was offering up some sort of deal. And to his surprise, Zuko was considering it. A friend wasn't something he had ever had before. It wasn't something he had ever deserved. And now there was another kid, on his first day of hell, offering friendship to him freely. Or at least offering to see if they could _become_ friends.

And Zuko couldn't see any reason to turn him down. "Y-Yeah… sure."

If it was possible, Aang's smile got even wider. "Great! You should meet my friends too. Maybe you can during training? Are you a bender or a nonbender?"

Now Zuko was imagining a gaggle of overactive 'Aang's swarming him during Warrior's Training. The prospect was terrifying. "I'm a firebender."

"Aw, that means we'll only be training together on Wednesdays when we do cross-training. Which is kinda how it… is already…" Aang's eyes widened slightly. "Huh. We got one of each."

"One of each…?"

"Yeah. I'm an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, Sokka's a nonbender, Toph's an earthbender, and you're a firebender! What do you think are the chances?"

A shiver ran up Zuko's spine. "You're an airbender?"

"Yup. My parents were too. That's why CPS placed me with Gyatso. Gyatso is a master airbender."

 _A spiral of air hit him straight in the chest, sending him flying backward until his body hit the back fence. Zuko grit his teeth, biting back the groan of pain._

 _Pisa stood over him, a crooked smile on his face. "Ready for another round?"_

Zuko managed to take a deep breath, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I-I see…"

Aang sighed in disappointment. "Well, at least we can still hang out during lunch, right Zuko?"

He gave a terse nod. "Right."

It wasn't long after that that their lunch period had ended. Aang and Zuko went their separate ways, Aang heading to the airbending arena while Zuko went to the firebending one. There were about a hundred students there, ranging from twelve to eighteen, all sitting in six separate groups which were simply labelled with numbers one through six across the back wall. When the instructors saw Zuko, one of them told him to just wait a moment to get everyone else started on the day's activities. Then they would evaluate him to see which group would be most appropriate for him.

So Zuko stood off to the side, watching as the instructors had everyone do warm-ups and assigned them their daily routine. Zuko mimicked their warm-ups, but then simply watched as everyone started training. Each group seemed to correspond with the skill levels of the students. Most students were in the group that corresponded with their current year: group one students was comprised of year seven students and group six was mostly from year twelve.

If Zuko were to be judged solely by his age, that would put him in group three. But as he watched those in group three begin their training for the day, he could tell that he was definitely not as skilled as they were. He just prayed he wouldn't be placed into group one with the twelve year olds. His scar brought enough unwanted attention; he didn't need to be singled out as a weakling as well.

Once everyone was busy training, a couple of the instructors took Zuko to a smaller side room to be evaluated. They simply asked him to demonstrate the most advanced kata he was comfortable with. As he did, Zuko was reminded of the bit of training he had done the night before. Except this was turning out to be much more nerve wracking. While yesterday's training hadn't exactly been relaxed, the small tidbits of advice that Iroh had given him throughout the evening had at least eased the tension. It made Zuko feel like Iroh was willing to help him. But these instructors were simply staring at him, making quick notes on their clipboards. He knew they weren't purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable, but they weren't making any effort to make him feel at ease either.

Once he was done, he gave a quick bow and waited for their decision. Each instructor looked at each other's notes and spoke briefly before addressing Zuko. "We think you would be best suited with group two," Sifu Jee said. "They're also working on Chuanxin, so you shouldn't have any problems stepping in at this stage."

Group two. A year behind where he should be. So he wasn't as behind as he feared, but the official confirmation that he was weaker than his peers still stung.

Sifu Jee came up to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been homeschooled. And everyone learns at a different pace. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Zuko shrugged him off with a scowl. "I don't need your pity."

Sifu Jee nodded. "Of course not." He gestured toward the door. "You ready to join your peers?"

With a curt nod, Zuko left the room, breathing evenly with fists clenched tightly at his sides. He mentally prepared himself for not only the inevitable ridicule from the other students, but the scathing disapproval from Iroh.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all!**

 **This chapter is a bit long. Hopefully it isn't too slow :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Warrior's Training had dragged on, feeling much longer than two hours it actually was. Zuko was almost relieved to see Iroh's car rolling up to the front of the school.

Almost.

"How was your day?" Iroh asked.

Zuko shoved his bag into the footwell and slammed the door shut. "It was fine."

Iroh looked at him for a moment, waiting for a more in-depth response. But in the absence of a direct question, Zuko wasn't wiling offer up any additional information.

To his surprise and relief, Iroh didn't press. He just turned on the ignition and pulled out onto the street. "Well I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about with Dr. Jian."

Zuko tensed. _Crap._ He had completely forgotten about his daily therapy sessions. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed slowly, trying to keep the ache in his head at bay. Not only was he already exhausted and and worn out, but now he was going to have to deal with Xiu's incessant poking and prodding.

"I'm low on food," Iroh went on, "So I was thinking we could go to the grocery store afterwards." He glanced over at Zuko. "I also thought we could do some other shopping as well. Looks like you could use some clothes."

Zuko involuntarily glanced down at his shirt and pants. They were a little bit small on him, but it was hardly noticeable. "My clothes are fine," he muttered.

"I'm sure they are," Iroh replied. "But if that bag is everything you brought with you, well… A few more pairs of underwear and some shirts can't hurt."

Zuko looked out the window, too worn out to argue. One thing was certain: this old man was _weird_. but if Iroh wanted to buy some clothes for him, he wasn't about to complain.

When they arrived at the behavioural health center, Zuko had dozed off against the window. It was the sound of the engine cutting off that brought him back out of it, and he bit back a groan. All he wanted to do was try and sleep this impending headache off. _Not_ deal with this woman trying to pick his brain apart. Knowing it would be useless to protest, he begrudgingly opened the car door and marched into the center.

After a five minute wait, he was once again sitting across from Xui and her damned clipboard. "So how was your first day of school?"

"Fine."

"Really? Just fine?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Did you make any friends?"

He pointedly looked out the window. "It was the first day."

"So?"

"So: people don't make friends in a day."

"That's true. But did you meet anyone who you think could become a friend?"

"This is a very weird line of questioning for a psychologist."

Xui raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"You're supposed to be evaluating me to see if I'm dangerous; to analyze why I attacked my sister. Any potential _friends_ I may or may not have made doesn't have anything to do her."

Xui frowned slightly, shaking her head. "That's not why I'm here."

Zuko scoffed. "Of course not. You're a shoulder to cry on. A person I can trust with my darkest secrets." He shook his head. "You psychologists are all the same."

Xui jotted down a note on her clipboard, making Zuko shrink further into the couch. Why was he humoring her?

"I don't expect you to tell me your darkest secrets," Xui said. "And I honestly don't expect you to trust me. I hope you _will,_ but like friendship, trust isn't built in a day. For now, I just want to tell me about your day." She placed her clipboard on the desk behind her. "So maybe you didn't make any friends. But did you meet anyone interesting?"

He shrugged. "When most people see my face, the last thing they want to do is interact with me."

" _Most_ people?"

She was baiting him, and he could see right through it. "There are always those weird people who don't seem to notice that my face is a wreck," he murmured, trying to pull the conversation back.

"So did you meet someone 'weird' today?"

Zuko threw his hands in the air. "Why do keep asking me this?!"

"Well, I figured if you _hadn't_ met someone interesting, you would have just said 'no' from the beginning. Instead, you've simply avoided the question."

He stared at her, his stomach squirming uncomfortably as he realized that she was right. Crossing his arms back across his chest, he slouched back against the couch and stared at the ground. "It was just this weird kid. Weird and entirely too happy."

Xui smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Zuko flinched at the subtle tone of victory in her voice. It reminded him of Azula: manipulating to get what she wants and always succeeding. "May I use the bathroom?" he asked, voice strained.

Xui nodded, saying something he couldn't quite discern over the roaring in his ears. With a quick nod of acknowledgement, he exited the office and stiffly walked down to the bathroom. The door locked behind him, he went to the sink and grasped each side with trembling hands.

 _"You know why Fong and Tuli don't look at you?"_

 _Zuko paused in his reading. "What?"_

 _"Haven't you noticed?" Azula walked around Zuko's chair, using it as an anchor as she leaned from side to side. "Don't tell me you're that thickheaded. Fong never looks you in eye, Tuli avoids look at you altogether…"_

 _"Leave me alone," Zuko growled. "I'm trying to study."_

 _She grabbed the edge of his book and slammed it shut. "It's not like you'll ever catch up," she commented dismissively. "I am trying to help you."_

 _"Help me? Yeah right. I'm not that stupid."_

 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She sat on his desk, her legs swinging playfully over the edge. "It's because your face is gross."_

 _His back stiffened. "Shut up and leave me alone." He went to reopen his textbook when Azula slammed her hand down again. "I mean it, Azula!"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "You really are thick. It's your **scar**. It's ugly and gross, and it's why no one likes looking at you. **I** can look at you because you're my brother." Her lip curled in disgust as she grabbed his chin and turned his head away. "But it's still gross. You should do everyone a favor and hide it."_

 _Zuko jerked his head away. "Don't touch me," he snarled, running his fingers through his hair and smoothing it down._

 _Azula smirked. "Yeah. Like that."_

Zuko turned on the water full blast, filling his cupped hands and splashing his face with the cool water. He sucked in a deep breath, in defiance to his constricting chest. Shaking the excess water off, he glared hatefully at the porcelain.

His life was falling apart around him. He should have expected this. His life was always falling apart in one way or another, but this was starting to become too much.

Everyone hates him. Sees him as a hopeless failure who beats up little girls. Fong and Tuli never thought well of him, and his social worker never thought _anything_ about him. Now they all thought he was a monster, shoving him into the care of a military man who could _control_ him and a therapist to _manipulate_ and _trick_ him. On top of that, his new school was only confirming everything his father, his foster parents, and his sister had ever told him.

He looked up into the mirror, cringing at the sight of his scar. "You're an idiot," he whispered.

* * *

Instead of flipping through inane waiting room magazines, Iroh found himself thinking over the information from Zuko's file. Unfortunately, there hadn't been much beyond some cold facts.

Zuko's mother disappeared when he was eight years old. There had been an investigation, but with no leads, the police concluded that she had simply run away. The case was re-opened four years later when it was discovered that Ozai had been abusing his children. They interrogated him, but nothing more came of it. Ozai was still sent to prison for forty years. Almost immediately after Ozai's arrest, Zuko and Azula were sent to the Haruyama's house. Fong and Tuli Haruyama were known for fostering troubled children, so they seemed to be a good fit.

Besides that, the file only contained the regular reports that Ayumi had made over the last couple years. At first, she visited them every month. Then after six months, she only visited them every three months.

The reports were sparse at best. They contained a record of Zuko's standardized test scores, which he was required to take every month. His scores were erratic, though on average he seemed to progress normally over the last two years. Each report also contained a short assessment of Zuko's progress in adjusting to his new family. The Haruyama's consistently told Ayumi that Zuko was moody, introverted, and prone to bouts of anger. But he also seemed eager to improve. There were never any previous reports of violence.

This all seemed consistent with what Iroh had observed in the last couple days. Moody and introverted might be putting it _lightly_ , but it was accurate to say the least. Zuko also showed no sign of being violent. In fact, he seemed to want to avoid all forms of confrontation altogether. But that only made the incident with his sister even more disturbing. It likely meant that something had pushed Zuko over the edge. Iroh tried to imagine what could possibly drive a hard-working withdrawn young man into attacking a twelve year old girl, but with so little information he couldn't come up with a plausible scenario. It would help if he knew something about the girl as well, but Zuko's file had virtually nothing about his sister or his relationship with her.

So all in all, Iroh wasn't really much more informed about his charge than before. That is, beyond the deep sadness he now held for a child who had suffered so much. But that wasn't going to help him. Understanding and compassion, yes, but simple sadness wouldn't do Zuko any good. At best, Zuko would be completely apathetic to Iroh's feelings. At worst, Zuko would see it as pity and withdraw from Iroh even further.

The door to the back offices opened and out marched Zuko, arms crossed across his chest and glaring at the ground. It was starting to become a familiar sight. Iroh rose to meet him. "How was your session?"

"Fine. Boring."

He didn't elaborate, and Dr. Jian didn't come out to speak with them. "Alright then, ready to do some shopping?"

Zuko didn't respond, but gave a slight look of disgust.

As they drove to the local department store, Iroh asked if Zuko needed any other materials for school. The clipped reply included binders, folders, and pencils. Iroh said they could stop by an office supply store as well.

Iroh wasn't sure what he had expected, but being out in public with Zuko ended up being much more stressful than he had anticipated. While Zuko was generally laconic and terse, he became virtually nonresponsive once they got into the store. Outwardly, he looked the same with his downcast gaze and crossed arms, but whenever Iroh would try and talk to him or ask question, he only responded with the barest of nods or shakes of his head.

Not that Iroh could blame him. While the employees were attempting to be polite, they were all clearly uncomfortable with Zuko's appearance and demeanor. They gave him a wide berth and avoided even looking at him. It set Iroh's teeth on edge. Was it really _that_ difficult to look past the scars and see the child?

The tense environment aside, Iroh was able to get Zuko to try on a pair of jeans and nod his head for a couple of t-shirts and a pack of boxers. It would be enough until winter, which wouldn't be for several months. The supply store went similarly. There was an explicit list of what Zuko needed, so it was easy to grab it all and check out. It wasn't until they got to the grocery store that it came to a head.

Zuko was a tad more open while they were in the car, so Iroh made sure to ask what food he preferred before they went into the store. Though even that took a bit of prying.

"I don't care," Zuko responded.

"You don't have any favorite dinners? Noodles, roast duck, donburi... Or how about different _types_ of food? Sweet, slimy, crunchy, savory, spicy..."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Was the old man just going to list a bunch of random stuff until he responds? "Spicy," he muttered, hoping that would get Iroh to stop interrogating him.

Iroh paused. "You like spicy food?"

He nodded.

Iroh smiled. "Alright then. I can work with that. Lu Ten liked spicy food as well. After his mother died, I had to learn to cook all his favorite dishes."

Zuko looked back out the window, faintly wondering when Iroh's wife had died.

Stiffly walking just behind Iroh, Zuko kept his gaze firmly on the ground. Even so, he could feel the workers and other shoppers' stares. They were more subtle and less crass than the kids from the high school, but also so much more oppressive. Teenagers were harsh; adults were censorious. It was hard to decide which was worse. He just prayed that Iroh would hurry up and find everything he wanted so they could go back to the house.

Placing all of their items on the conveyor belt, there was only one person in front of them. The cashier was a young college student named Ling. She worked several days a week to help pay for her college expenses, so Iroh had slowly gotten to know her over the last year.

When the customer in front of them left with her groceries, Ling saw Iroh and gave him a wide smile. "Iroh! How are you?"

"I am doing well, Ling. How are your spring classes going?"

"They're… okay." She started to scan and bag the items. "My professors seem nice so far. Professor Harada is actually pretty funny, but his homeworks are killer. You'd think a four problem homework would be easy!" She turned to Zuko, and she suddenly scowled. "Can I help you?" she asked impatiently.

Iroh's smile faded, his expression falling carefully neutral. "This is Zuko." He extended his arm toward the young man. "I'm currently fostering him."

Ling turned back to Iroh incredulously. "I-Iroh, I knew you wanted to foster, but surely they had someone… else. You're such a wonderful man, you could really give a younger child such a blessed life!"

Iroh didn't respond immediately, momentarily dumbfounded at not only Ling's audacity but her cruelty. Not only was she speaking as if Zuko wasn't even there, but she was implying that he wasn't deserving of a 'blessed life'. What's worse, Zuko didn't seem to react to her words. Either he was ignoring her, or he had _accepted_ her words. And Iroh refused to let that lie. "What gives you the right?" he said, his voice low and deceptively calm.

Ling instinctively leaned back slightly, sensing that she had somehow angered him. "I-I was just saying you deserve so much better!"

"And what _right_ do you have to decide who does or does not deserve better or worse? What do you _possibly_ know about Zuko that could make you pass such judgement?"

"I… I, uh…"

"Shame on you for assuming you know Zuko, and shame on you for assuming that you know me. Because I've only known Zuko for two days, and I already know that it is Zuko who deserves so much better than someone like _me_."

Ling was speechless, her mouth soundlessly opening and closing. Her face red and tears brimming in her eyes, she finally mattered to stutter, "I-I'm so s-sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Zuko."

Ling turned to Zuko, who was currently staring wide-eyed at Iroh. She shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact by looking Zuko in the chest. "I-I'm sorry…" she said, sounding more embarrassed than apologetic.

Zuko gave her a glance, still in shock over Iroh's outburst. Her slight look of disgust had him quickly turning back away. "It's fine," he clipped, praying that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It would be simpler than trying to parse out what had just happened.

The next few minutes were among the most awkward minutes Iroh had ever experienced. Sniffling quietly, Ling wordlessly finished scanning and bagging their items. The exchange of money and the receipt was similarly quiet. Iroh and Zuko went out to the car and secured all the groceries in the trunk before climbing into the front seats of the car. For a moment, they both sat in stunned silence.

Iroh had to admit that he felt a little ashamed. It wasn't like him to lose his temper like that. He almost reflexively apologized for his outburst, but then reconsidered. He had just defended a child that was being addressed as if they were somehow lesser. He had no reason to apologize.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Iroh almost jumped. He wasn't used to Zuko speaking up without prompt. He was staring down into the footwell again, brow furrowed confusion. "I shouldn't have done what?" Iroh asked. "Scold her for treating you like a some contemptible delinquent?"

His lack of response was answer enough.

Iroh shook his head. "If I were truthful, I would admit that I should have stood up for you sooner."

Zuko glanced over at the old man, his confusion only deepening. What was he talking about? No one had attacked him or judged him unfairly. There was nothing that Iroh needed to stand up against.

The young man's look of disbelief made Iroh's heart ache. "You're a good kid, and - "

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't need your fake platitudes."

"I am not one to lie. On occasion, I exaggerate. But I genuinely think you're good-natured."

He just shook his head with a slight look of defeat. "You don't know me."

Iroh sighed. "No, I don't." He turned on the ignition and slowly started to back out of the space. "But that's something I would very much like to change."

The car ride had been long, but thankfully the tension from before had eased. It was almost seven o'clock by the time they got home, so after unloading everything, Iroh began cooking dinner. Unsurprisingly, Zuko had settled at the table with his nose buried in another textbook.

Iroh couldn't imagine doing the amount of studying that Zuko did. Especially not as a fourteen year old. Just amount of energy it must take to concentrate for hours upon hours every morning and night would be exhausting for anyone. Not to mention that he was still doing it amid being kicked out of his home. Iroh would be impressed if he wasn't worried that the boy never seemed to relax.

Dinner was stir fry with noodles and a spicy sauce. Like all of Iroh's dishes, it was an unnamed masterpiece, the result of years of experimentation and pleasing the tastes of a picky eater. Hopefully Zuko had similar tastes to Lu Ten.

Zuko continued to study as they ate, allowing Iroh to observe him. Not that there was much to observe. Zuko was tense, shoulders stiff, a slight frown as his eyes scanned the pages. His ability to concentrate was almost uncanny.

And Iroh found that he had an almost uncontrollable urge to try and break that concentration. "You know, dinner should be a time of relaxation."

Zuko looked up at Iroh. "You do think I'm not relaxed?"

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle. "A man cannot relax while they are studying. Especially with the level of intensity you seem to employ."

"You… want me to stop studying?"

"At least while you eat. A mental break will do you some good."

Zuko thought about it, then gave a short nod, closing his textbook and setting it aside. His head was starting to hurt again. Staring at his plate, he poked around his dinner. It wasn't that bad. It could use a little bit more spice, but it was still good. However, he wasn't very hungry at the moment. He was feeling a bit sick after the incredibly confusing and tumultuous day.

"What are you studying?"

And of course Iroh was going to try and have a pointless conversation with him. "Biology."

"Do you like biology?"

Zuko shrugged. He had no particular interest in biology. He just needed to get a decent grade, prove that he wasn't a complete idiot.

"I never liked biology either. I'm not really a 'science' man, though I did find physics interesting. Though philosophy is where my interest truly piqued."

Zuko frowned in slight skepticism. He wasn't expecting a military man to be interested in philosophy. Then again, nothing about Iroh seemed to make any sense.

Iroh smiled at the young man's look of incredulity. "Is it really so hard to imagine a man like myself taking an interest in such a field?"

"You're a general," Zuko pointed out.

" _Retired_ general. And you believe all generals are incapable of pursuing higher levels of thinking?"

Zuko took a sip of his tea, unable to come up with an appropriate response. He didn't think generals were incapable, he just had trouble imagining military personnel being… intellectuals.

Iroh had to admit that he was amused by Zuko's discomfort. It was simple embarrassment, opposed to the fear-laden unease he had had the last couple of days. It was nice to see a normal teenage boy underneath the scars trauma. "Do you have a favorite subject?"

"No."

"Really? There isn't any subject that you're more… compelled to pursue on your own?"

Zuko shrugged. The constant struggle of being a complete failure took the joy out of anything he might have enjoyed studying. It was a matter of survival; not joy or satisfaction.

Although… "Bending."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "You like bending?"

Zuko clenched his hands in his lap. On one hand, it was hard to 'like' bending when his poor skills were constantly thrown in his face. On the other hand… he never felt more satisfied than when he finally mastered a kata. He might be two years behind his sister, but there was there was still some triumph nonetheless.

Well, until Fong would sneer and laugh at him for considering it an 'accomplishment'.

Iroh sighed. And all at once, Zuko's shadow was back, covering him like a thick blanket. He yearned to dig further, to ask Zuko about his discomfort, not to mention his past and his sister… But he knew that it was too early. Zuko didn't trust him yet. Asking such personal and sensitive questions at this early stage would only drive him away. So for now, Iroh was going to keep their conversations light.

After an hour, Zuko had only managed to finish about half his plate before he gave up. You'd think that he would be starving with the meager lunch he had, but with his stomach clenching the way it was, the last thing he wanted to do was to try and stuff more food into it.

Of course, Iroh took notice. "Is dinner not to your liking?"

"No, it's fine," Zuko assured. The last thing he wanted was for Iroh to think he was ungrateful. "I'm just... not very hungry right now..."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine!" Zuko snapped. "I'm just tired and have a lot of work to do."

"You don't need to push yourself," Iroh insisted. "It was only your first day. No one's expecting you to work yourself into the ground. Why don't we take it easy this evening. Play some Pai Sho, watch a movie..."

Zuko shook his head. The old man just didn't understand. "No. I need to study. And I'm not working myself to the ground," he growled. "It's just work."

"But life is about _more_ than just work. Especially at your age. From what I can tell, all of your test scores have been fine…"

 _"Wow…" Pisa mocked. "All that studying and you're still barely passing."_

Zuko grabbed his textbook from the table, tucking it under his arm and grabbing his dinner plate. He didn't like this conversation, and he didn't like that Iroh seemed determined to turn him into a lazy lump. "Thanks for dinner," he mumbled, taking the plate to the kitchen. "I'll be in my room studying."

Iroh watched Zuko go upstairs, a bit stricken by his abrupt retreat. He thought over everything he had just said, trying to discern what might have upset or angered the young man. Zuko was adamantly against any form of relaxation or recreation, completely consumed with his studying. If this is how Zuko normally operates, it's no wonder he has a temper problem. Being under all that self-imposed pressure would wear anyone down. And it was certainly too much for a fourteen year old to bear.

Iroh leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowed in pensive thought. He was beginning to wonder if he was truly equipped to handle the magnitude of Zuko's problems.

The grip on his teacup tightened. _No._ He shouldn't be thinking like this. It wasn't fair to Zuko. Iroh has heard too many stories of troubled foster children being bounced from home to home, none of the foster parents having the time, energy, or will to try and help them. It was only the second day. Iroh _would_ figure this out and he would find a way to help Zuko.

He downed the rest of his tea, letting out a long sigh. It was going to be a challenge, no doubt about it. But he refused to to give up and have Zuko be sent off to yet another home.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**

 **It's been a while, but it's an extra large chapter :)**

 **Thank you all for the supportive reviews. I can only hope I can meet your expectations.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Iroh spent the rest of the evening in deep thought. He ran the danger of being over analytical, but he couldn't help but look at his limited experience and knowledge of Zuko and try to deduce _something_. No matter how weak any of his conclusions might be, it was all he had to work with.

By the time Iroh had gone to bed, he had come with a plan of action.

Zuko was incredibly concerned with his _performance_ , and it wasn't just the excessive studying. When they were speaking to the principal at the high school, Zuko made a point to emphasize that he wasn't behind his peers. Along with his insistence to shirk any means of leisure, this suggested a serious insecurity. From his erratic test scores, it was easy to see where his insecurities were coming from.

Zuko was also very conscious of those around him. More specifically, he was concerned with what they were thinking of him. When he _did_ speak to other people, it was like he was tip-toeing around shards of glass. He spoke carefully, most likely to avoid offending anyone or saying the wrong thing. A carefully measured performance to avoid trouble.

The only crack in this performance that Iroh had yet to see was when Zuko was bending. He was still guarded and hyper-aware of Iroh's presence, but there were a few moments of genuine concentration where he was - ironically - the most relaxed Iroh had ever seen him. He wasn't pretending, and that shadow of his had lifted just slightly. Of course, the moment he made a mistake or Iroh firebended too closely he would withdraw again.

Zuko had admitted at dinner that bending was his favorite subject. Well, he implied it. When Iroh tried to confirm it, Zuko had once again shut down, but it that only confirmed Iroh's inquiry.

And now, Iroh was considering his extensive military bending training to be a stroke of good fortune. If bending was the one positive outlet that Zuko had, Iroh was more than qualified to help him in that pursuit. Thus, his plan of action was born. Well, calling it a 'plan' might have been a bit generous. It was more of a strategy. There was no better way to build trust than in sharing experiences. So if Iroh wanted Zuko to eventually open up to him, step one was to start training him.

Step two through umpteen to be determined later.

Iroh set an alarm to wake up an hour before sunrise, having a sneaking suspicion that Zuko would already be awake at even that ungodly hour. Lo and behind, Iroh stumbled down the stairs at four in the morning into a lit dining room.

Zuko was surprised to see Iroh up so early, but he didn't say anything. As usual, the old man went straight to the kitchen, brewing his morning tea. Zuko turned back to his trigonometry book, staring at the chart of sines and cosines and trying to draw the connection between it and the diagram of the unit circle. His goal was to understand this by sunrise. Then he was going to train the rest of the morning before school since he didn't get a chance to train last night. He would have, except he hadn't wanted to risk running into Iroh again. After their last conversation, Zuko needed some space.

Once the tea was ready, Iroh set the pot and two cups down on the table. "It's keemun," he said as he poured it out. "It's quite an invigorating brew."

Muttering a thanks, Zuko mindlessly sipped it as he reviewed the sine line of the chart.

"I was thinking…" Iroh said carefully. "You seem to enjoy bending. I don't know how much formal training you've had, but I'd like to train and teach you regularly. That is, if you're open to that sort of idea."

Zuko paused in his studying. "You… want to train me?"

"Why not? It's clear that you want to learn. I won't be of much help for history or biology, but I am good at bending and have a lot of experience teaching. Nothing brings me greater joy than helping those who are eager to grow."

Zuko frowned. To him, it sounded like Iroh was talking to someone else. At what point did he give off the impression that he enjoyed bending? From the one time Iroh had trained with him? He doubted it. From last night? Sure, he may have said that bending was his 'favorite' subject, but that's just because bending was marginally more satisfying than everything else he studies.

Also, Iroh saw him as 'eager to grow'? What was that even supposed to mean?

But despite his confusion, he couldn't help but be both excited and intrigued that Iroh was willing to train him regularly. Regardless of his inferior bending display the day before, apparently Iroh saw _some_ potential in him. Zuko could only hope he could prove the old man right. "Okay."

A wide grin spread across Iroh's face. "Okay, then. Finish your tea and we can get started."

Zuko leaned back slightly. He had the feeling that Iroh might be more excited about this than he was.

Which was both confusing and a bit frightening.

Once their tea was finished, they went to the backyard and began with some meditation and breathing to prepare their bodies, minds, and chi. Then Iroh suggested that they go over some rudimentary katas, focusing on some of the basics. Zuko asked why, dreading the answer.

"Watching you the other day, it's clear that you're very knowledgeable about the forms. However, I can you some underlying problems. In order to become proficient at anything - whether that be reading, math, music, or bending - your basic skills must be absolutely solid."

Zuko's shoulders slumped slightly. "So… you're saying I have to start from the beginning."

Iroh shook his head. "It's not starting over. It's simply an exercise in strengthening your core. You think I never review my basics? There is _always_ room for improvement." Zuko still seemed downcast, probably still thinking that this somehow made him inadequate. "I have to do this with most of my new students," Iroh added truthfully. "You might be surprised how many people neglect their fundamentals."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, looking for any sign that Iroh was lying to make him feel better. He didn't see any, but he had never been good at reading people.

Iroh was critical as Zuko walked through his first level katas, correcting even the smallest errors in his footwork and breathing. The footwork was easily readjusted, but Zuko was struggling to correct his breathing. He had never been required to have such fine control over _when_ to breathe in and out. All firebenders knew the importance of breathing, hence the focus on meditation. However, his father had never explicitly taught him these types of breathing patterns, probably because it had come naturally for Azula and his father had been disgusted that Zuko wasn't similarly picking up on it. And of course, neither Fong nor Tuli were acquainted well enough with firebending to be this thorough in his training.

It was tedious and tiring, but Zuko was honestly just relieved that Iroh was willing to work with him so closely.

They stopped training after about an hour, Zuko showered and prepared for the day, and then Iroh drove him to school. "Was the five yuan I gave you yesterday enough for lunch?" he asked.

Zuko gave a quick nod. "Yeah, it was fine."

"Alright. I can update your account online, so I'll put in enough to cover you for the next month."

Zuko pulled his bag from the footwell and opened the car door. "Okay."

"Have a nice day!"

The young man glanced back at Iroh, skeptical of his cheerful farewell. "Thanks…"

But as Zuko disappeared into the crowd, not even his dubious attitude could dampen Iroh's spirits. The morning had gone even better than he had anticipated. While Zuko had still been wary, it was easy to see that he was relatively comfortable under Iroh's bending guidance. Yes, his shadow returned as soon as it ended, but it was the beginning of what Iroh hoped was a bond of trust. He could only hope that the progress would continue.

* * *

This day was virtually the same as his last, with all of the same snide comments and judgmental glares. The one glaring difference was Aang and Aang-related incidents.

Now that they had made this weird agreement to try and be friends, Aang thought it was appropriate to sit next to him in their trigonometry class. Not only that, but he dragged one of his friends along with him.

"Hey Zuko! This is my best friend, Katara."

Katara stood behind Aang, eyeing Zuko warily and pointedly avoiding looking at his scar. She was pretty, with dark skin, brown hair carefully pulled back with two beaded loops, and blue-tinted tunic. Her expression was carefully schooled, so Zuko couldn't tell if she was scared, smug, or merely disgusted by him. "It's nice to meet you." She bowing politely. "Aang says… um… he says you like pajeons," she said weakly.

He didn't even know what a pajeon _was_ a day ago, but he didn't feel the need to point this out. He returned the bow. "Aang mentioned you were a waterbender. He seemed to think that he had a complete set."

Katara turned to Aang in confusion. "A completely _what_?"

"Well… we got all the elements!" Aang explained, a little flustered. "I'm air, you're water, Zuko's fire, and Toph's earth! If we count Sokka, we even have a non-bending warrior! Seems pretty complete to me…"

Class began, barring any further conversation. They sat side by side in the back row and focused on their studies.

At least, Zuko was _trying_ to focus. Aang seemed to be following what their teacher was saying, but Katara kept glancing over at Zuko. He never returned her gaze, but he could see it in his periphery which was more than a little distracting. Their teacher was reviewing the unit circle, so Zuko really needed to focus. "Don't you have something better to do than stare at me?" he hissed.

Katara turned beet red and quickly turned away. "S-Sorry…" she whispered. "I didn't mean to stare."

Aang looked back and forth between them with a bewildered expression.

Thankfully, they didn't interact for the remainder of the class. Zuko was able to concentrate and actually follow the material. When the class ended, Aang was barely able to say goodbye before they all had to go to their next class. "I'll see you at lunch!" _Without Katara_ , which Zuko was silently grateful for.

However, he still had one more Aang-induced obstacle to overcome in his history class.

"You're scrawny."

It came from a stout girl with short black hair and expensive clothing. Arms crossed across her chest, a dark metal armband wrapped around her left bicep, her foul attitude was in stark contrast to her delicate jade dress. She looked to be appraising Zuko, even though she wasn't even looking directly at him. But strangely enough, it was one of the least offensive comments on his appearance he had heard today.

"With the way Aang described you, I expected you to be this big intimidating guy."

"Wh-what exactly has Aang said about me!?" Zuko asked. They've had _one_ thirty minute conversation. How could have Aang possibly found anything interesting about him to talk about?

"Not much," she said frankly. "But Aang has this knack for being able to talk about nothing for hours. I'm Toph; pleasure to meet you."

Toph… the earthbender, as Zuko recalled. So far, she seemed just as strange as Aang. There was no hint of fear or disgust from her, though she was still avoiding look directly at his face. "Zuko. The pleasure is all mine."

"Damn straight it is."

"Miss Beifong," Sifu Nao said. "Would you please take your seat? Class is about to start."

With a small groan of annoyance, Toph took the seat next to Zuko. "I guess I'll just have to pick your brain during training."

Zuko frowned. "Aren't you an earthbender? I'm a firebender, so we're trained separately."

"Not today, Sparky. It's Wednesday, which means cross-training. They take a few people from each warrior group and pit them against each other. Everyone else observes. I wasn't chosen for this week, and you're new, so you won't be up either."

"'Pit them against each other'?" Zuko echoed. _Sparky?_

"Mr. Haruyama," Sifu Nao snapped. "Please restrain yourself. Just because you're new, that does not give you liberty to do as you please."

Zuko shrunk back in his seat. _Great, just what I need: to piss off my teachers in the first week._

Toph pulled her textbook out of her backpack. "Don't take it personally," she whispered. "Nao's a tightass to everyone."

He didn't dare respond, not certain that Sifu Nao wouldn't be harsher on a guy like him than on a little girl like Toph. Then Toph put her textbook on her desk, and he noticed it was so much _bigger_ than his. It was taller, wider, and deeper. The cover had the same title and picture as his textbook, but there were a few lines of raised bumps over the words.

Straining forward slightly, Zuko looked at Toph's eyes and saw that they were cloudy and unfocused. _She's blind._ Which would explain why she hadn't looked directly at him. It also meant she couldn't see his scar, which would _also_ explain why she didn't seem to have any qualms about approaching him so confidently.

But then... how did she even know who he was?

Zuko ended up spending most of the class racking his brain for some sort of explanation. Thankfully, this was one of his easier classes, so having his mind wander through Sifu Nao's mind-numbing powerpoint wasn't likely to set him behind. Now he was slowly becoming very frustrated as he tried to figure out how exactly Toph was able to figure out who he was.

At the end of class, Toph packed her things and smiled. "I'll see you at training!"

Zuko was only able to stutter as Toph disappeared seamlessly into the crowd of students, only furthering Zuko's confusion. He would have doubted her blindness except for the undeniable presence of cataracts. With little other choice, he went to the cafeteria. Assuming the airbender wanted to eat lunch with him again, Aang could probably offer a reasonable explanation.

As before, Zuko got the veggie pancake and a glass of milk and sat at the same table as yesterday. He was only mildly surprised when Aang slid into the chair across from him. "Pajeon again? Man, you really _do_ like those."

"Nothing wrong with them," Zuko said dismissively. "Could I ask you something about Toph?"

Aang paused mid-chew. "You met Toph?"

"Yeah, she's in my history class…"

"That's awesome! So that means Sokka is the only one you haven't met yet!"

"Yeah… Look, I was wondering, is Toph really blind?"

Aang nodded without a beat. "Yup, but Toph can still 'see'. She just has to use her earthbending."

Now, Zuko wasn't known for being particularly observant, but he was pretty sure he would have noticed if she was earthbending. "How does that work…?"

"Did you notice her feet?"

Why on earth would he have been looking at her feet? "Are they different than normal feet?"

Aang finished his dumpling, chewing it quickly and swallowing. "No. But she doesn't wear any shoes or socks because she uses her feet to feel vibrations in the earth. This is what she uses to see."

"Like echolocation…" Zuko said thoughtfully, taking a bite out of his pancake. He looked at the tiled ground. "But isn't the floor linoleum?"

"Toph says there's some bits of earth in it, so she can still bend and see through it. She says it's fuzzier, but not so much that she can't walk around on her own."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine using his bending to see. Of course, maybe it just required a higher level of bending than he was capable of achieving.

"Also, don't make the mistake of thinking her blindness is a disadvantage during training," Aang warned. "She can wipe the floor with almost anyone."

Actually, considering Toph could see through the ground, Zuko could absolutely believe that Toph would be a monster in the arena. In fact, he was shocked that there would be anyone that would be able to hold their own against such an advantage. " _Almost_ anyone?" Zuko echoed.

"Well… She has a little bit of trouble with airbenders. We're light on our feet."

Zuko internally cringed. That would make sense. Pisa always loved attacking him from above. And of course, that meant less contact with the ground which meant Toph wouldn't see them coming. "Does that mean _you_ can hold your own against her?"

Aang shrugged. "I do okay. We're pretty evenly matched." He suddenly grimaced, letting out a small groan. "That reminds me… I'm up for cross-training today…"

Zuko finished what was left of his milk. "You don't like cross-training?"

Leaning forward to rest his crossed arms on the table, Aang sighed. "I don't like fighting. Why fight when you can resolve your problems without violence?"

"You're a pacifist."

Aang nodded. "Gyatso and I adhere to Guru Tenshi's philosophies," he said shyly. "I know most airbenders have abandoned his teachings, saying they're outdated and idealistic, but I don't really see anything wrong with that."

A small tight knot in his stomach was unwinding, making Zuko's mouth twitched into a smile. This idealistic, pacifist, too-cheerful airbender was absolutely nothing like Pisa.

Aang cocked his head slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked nervously.

Zuko forced his smile away, shaking his head. "Nothing. Your pacifism just surprised me."

The airbender looked a bit stricken. "Do I seem like I start fights...?"

"No!" Zuko said quickly. "I didn't mean _your_ pacifism surprised me, I meant your _pacifism_ surprised me."

Aang gave him a blank look. "What?"

Yeah, that didn't really make any sense. "I-I just mean I've never met any pacifist before. It would be surprising to meet _any_ pacifist. Do _you_ know any other pacifists?"

"Gyatso," Aang answered simply.

"Ugh…" Why did Aang have to be so frustrating to talk to? "You know what I mean…"

Aang laughed. "Yeah, I do. Gyatso has a few friends who follow Tenshi, but I know what you mean."

After their lunch period was over, they walked together to the large arena where cross-training took place. Aang told Zuko where to go for observation before they went their separate ways as Aang went to get ready for his bout.

It looked like almost everyone sat with their peers within their own warrior group. Of course, the nonbending group was by far the largest, so there was a bit more overlap between them and the elemental groups. However, Zuko had no desire to fraternize with the other firebenders (or _anyone_ , for that matter), so he sat up in the far corner of the bleachers. Not only was he in relatively isolation, but he had a good view of the people milling about. This was how he saw Toph leading Katara up the bleachers towards him.

 _Wait a minute._ The bleachers were metal. How could Toph possibly see him?

"Hey, Sparky," Toph said. "Mind if we join you?" She sat down next to him without waiting for a response, Katara taking the seat next to her.

"Can… can you bend metal?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Of course I can. I'm the greatest earthbender that ever lived. Would you expect anything less?"

"I… uh…"

Katara gave Toph a slight nudge. "Quit being so conceited."

"I'm not being 'conceited', I'm being honest. I have never been beaten by another earthbender. In fact, besides a few annoyingly tiptoe-y airbenders, there's no one in the whole world who's beaten me."

"Atola High hardly constitutes the whole world…" Katara responded dryly. She leaned forward and gave Zuko a small smile. "Toph's not usually this much of a show-off, I promise."

Zuko shrugged. Toph's proclamations didn't bother him. After all, she was right: it wasn't conceit, it was honesty. An assessment of her own skills based on her experience. It wasn't like Azula, who would shove her superiority in his face and call him weak.

As the cross-training began, Toph explained to him how it all worked. Every week there were ten matches, one for each possible match-up between the warrior groups. The instructors chose twenty people to fight in these matches, keeping in mind relative skill levels so that they were balanced. They also kept track of who had gone so far in the year to ensure that everyone participated in at least one cross-fight. The main goal of cross-training was not necessarily the participation as much as the observation.

"They always tell us how _important_ it is to learn from what we're seeing…" Toph said tiredly. "But that's just their excuse for not being able to give us more time to fight other warriors."

Zuko quietly went through the math in his head. "So… in the last three years, does that mean you've only done this three or four times?"

"Officially, yes." Katara responded. "But there's an after school club here where we can get more practice."

"Aang Minami versus Sho Xinzhu."

Turning back to the field, Zuko was curious to see how Aang would handle this considering he hated fighting.

"Start!"

It was a bombardment of rocks that were kicked up and shot at Aang like a hailstorm. He jumped and twirled between the projectiles, easily weaving through them. A sidestep to the right, Aang leapt clear of the barrage and let out a strong gust of air at Sho, throwing him off balance. But his recovery was swift, and he summoned a long row of earthen spikes that exploded from the ground.

It was an enthralling display. The only other earthbending Zuko had ever seen was Fong's, but he only used it for purely practical purposes. While there was still some of the basic principles, earthbending fighting like this was a completely different realm of bending.

Aang's bending was also vastly different from what Zuko had seen from Pisa. All airbenders were naturally inclined to avoid and evade, and Pisa had been an expert at avoiding any and all possible attacks (not to mention responsibilities and blame). Pisa also specialized in sneaking in his own attacks amid his flight. He had no qualms with playing dirty if it meant always winning and always getting away with it.

But even the way Aang _dodged_ the attacks was different from Pisa's. His movements were fluid and natural, making it seem _easy_ to weave and twist around through the air. It was more like a leaf riding on the wind rather than a person purposefully avoiding getting hit. He also didn't really attack Sho. He was sending precise gusts of wind that throw Sho off balance, using the air to pick up the sand and obscure Sho's vision… He wasn't trying to defeat Sho or knock him out; he was just interfering with Sho's ability to win.

There was one other interesting tidbit of information Zuko noticed: Sho was clearly several years older than Aang.

"What group is Aang in...?" Zuko asked.

"Six," Toph replied.

"He's always been advanced, but last year he was ranked first out of all the airbenders," Katara added, a hint of pride in her voice. "He's a prodigy, like Toph."

Toph let out a groan. "I hate that word… People giving credit to something 'special' instead of acknowledging that I've worked my butt off to convince people that I'm not some helpless blind girl."

Zuko frowned. He had never thought of it that way before. Though he couldn't help but feel that being able to 'see' with your bending was an undoubtedly remarkable skill. A skill he had never even heard of before. That meant that she was born with the _potential_ for something 'special'.

 _"Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born."_

He clenched his fists. He was beginning to think that everyone was born lucky and he was just the odd one out.

Aang and Sho's fight was stopped after ten minutes with no clear winner, though Sho was breathless and Aang hadn't seemed to have even broken a sweat.

The only other fight of interest was the last fight which was between Katara's nonbending brother, Sokka, and a firebender. But beyond the fact that Sokka was a friend of Aang's, Zuko wasn't terribly invested in the fight. Sokka lost to the firebender, but just barely, and the firebender was clearly pissed that the fight had been so close.

Once training was over, Zuko gave Toph and Katara a weak goodbye before quickly parting ways. He needed a break from Toph's cocksure attitude and Katara's uneasiness of him. Though Katara's uneasiness was not as draining as he thought it would be. Yes, it was there, but she was honestly trying to treat him just like everyone else. Even if she was just doing it for Aang's sake, Zuko appreciated the effort.

Grabbing all his things from his locker, he went outside to search for Iroh's car. The pick-up area was swarming with people and made it nearly impossible to see anything. Zuko kept to the edges of the crowd, figuring that he could wait until the crowd had thinned before actively searching for Iroh.

"You think you're funny, fag?!"

Zuko looked toward the source of the voice, and saw a small crowd had gathered. Not about to get involved in someone else's trouble, so he turned back away and ignored it.

"I-I wasn't trying to be funny, Sho…"

Zuko stiffened. It was Aang's voice.

"You _played_ me today at training!" There was the sound of a person being shoved. "You think I'm going to let a fucking flower get the best of me like that!?"

He wasn't even thinking. He was gently pushing himself through the small crowd of people. It didn't take much effort to break through the circle.

Sho's face was red with rage, his shaking fists holding Aang up against the wall. Aang's eyes were wide and his knuckles were white as they gripped Sho's arms. "I d-didn't mean to embarrass you! I swear!"

"Oh, you didn't _mean_ to," Sho mocked. "Well I don't mean to break your face in…!"

"Hey!" Zuko barked, stepping forward and grabbing Sho's arm.

Sho yanked his arm back and spun to face his assailant. His eyes widened for just a second before reverting back to his scowl. "Get lost, freak. This isn't any of your business."

Zuko responded with his own glare, knowing his scar would amplify its effect. "You think your cross-training was embarrassing? Just wait until a nobody like me kicks your ass."

Of course, he was bluffing, and he prayed that Sho didn't call him on it. Sho was in group six and he was a mere group two, but Sho had no reason to know that. People generally thought he was a violent delinquent; maybe he could play it to his advantage.

Sho didn't seem frightened, but he didn't start fighting him right away either. "You think you can kick my ass?" he said with a scoff. "And you would do it for this fag?"

Zuko glanced over at Aang, who was still staring at Sho. Turning back to Sho, Zuko took an en garde stance, summoning flame daggers. "I think you should let him go."

The crowd around them started to back away. Even Sho looked a little uncertain. _Well at least I **look** intimidating_. Though Zuko wasn't so naive to think Sho was actually scared of him. More likely, he was just trying to decide whether or not Zuko was worth the trouble.

Finally, Sho smiled, releasing Aang and stepping back with his hands up. "I've got better things to do." He glanced at Aang with a crooked grin. "Lucky you. Looks like you've got a knight in shining armor." Sho walked away and the other spectators quickly fled from the irate firebender.

Zuko dropped his arms, letting out a sigh. That went smoother than he could have possibly hoped for. That had been incredibly reckless of him. He wasn't usually one for going out of his way to help for others.

Not that there had ever been anyone for him to stand up for.

"You shouldn't have done that." Aang had picked himself up and was standing next to Zuko, his eyes downcast. "Now they're all going to go after you too."

He made it sound as if this was a reoccurring problem. "'They'?" Zuko questioned.

Aang shrugged. "Everyone. Well not _every_ one, but all the kids like Sho."

Leaning to the side slightly, Zuko saw that Aang had a fresh bruise on his cheek. "Did Sho do that to you?"

"What? Oh this…" Aang placed a hand over it. "Yes…"

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "I don't get it. I saw your fight. You could have easily dodged him."

Aang shrugged again, forcing himself to smile. "It wouldn't do any good. It's better to just let them get it out of their system. If I try to avoid them, it just makes them madder and madder. And even I can't avoid them forever…"

At first, Zuko had trouble imagining anyone wanting to hurt Aang. He was so friendly and cheerful, and everyone seemed to speak highly of him. What reason could anyone have to want to hurt him?

But then again, Zuko knew better than most that people didn't need a reason to torment and bully others.

"So… you don't care?" Aang asked cautiously.

"Don't care about what?"

Aang shifted from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact. "You don't… care that I'm gay…?"

Zuko blinked. "You're gay?"

The airbender looked at him in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what Sho was calling me?"

He had been so focused on not getting called on his bluff, he hadn't really been paying attention to Sho's words. But now that he thought back on it, he could remember the slurs that Sho was using. "Oh."

Aang considered Zuko carefully, searching for any sign of disgust or disapproval. "Are you... okay with that?"

"That you're gay?"

"Well… yeah."

"Why would I not be okay with that?"

Aang just stared at him for a moment, his jaw slack, before he got over his shock and smiled. "You're a good friend, Zuko."

Zuko gave him a skeptical look. "That remains to be seen."

With a small laugh, Aang gave Zuko a playful nudge. "If you say so… Thanks for saving me."

Unaccustomed to receiving gratitude, Zuko squirmed uneasily. "No problem…" he said half-heartedly.

Grabbing his bag and flinging it over his back, Aang gave Zuko one last big smile. "I gotta get home or Gyatso's gonna start to worry. I'll see you tomorrow in trigonometry!"

"Uh… yeah, see you then…" Zuko watched Aang walk off toward the south, presumably towards his house. The front of the school was was mostly empty now that most of the students had been picked up or had gone home. Surveying the area, he saw Iroh's car in the parking lot and started to walk towards it.

Hopefully, Iroh hadn't seen any of what had happened. He didn't want to have to admit that he was getting into fights on his second day.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all!**

 **So now that I've got the groundwork laid out, it's time for the plot to move forward :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

As far as Zuko was aware, the incident with Sho was isolated. Every other day after that was virtually the same as the first. Katara mostly avoided him and Toph only had the occasional quip, but his daily lunches with Aang were always intense and confusing. They were also relatively shallow, but that was probably the best for the both of them.

Zuko continued to train every morning with Iroh, and it was always a tumult of stress and relief. This training consisted of some of the most intense sessions he had ever had, even compared to the routines Ozai used to put him through. It was immensely frustrating to keep failing over and over again, and he kept expecting Iroh to crack and call him a worthless weakling or give him a deserving whack. But apparently Iroh had the patience of an Air Nomad monk, because it hadn't happened yet. It was confusing and oddly comforting.

The weekends were consumed with even more training and studying, despite Iroh's attempts to do otherwise. With no school to rush off to, their morning training lasted much longer. Even when Iroh was done instructing him, Zuko would continue to practice through to noon when Iroh insisted he stop for lunch.

To Iroh's relief, it would seem that his plan was working. With each day, Zuko was becoming more relaxed around him, even when they weren't training. He was still resistant to casual conversation and other forms of bonding, but that didn't concern him for now. It had only been a couple of weeks, and progress was progress.

There was, however, one small incident that seemed to be a cause for concern. It hadn't been some big event filled with yelling or tears. Iroh could have easily missed it if he hadn't been paying attention.

After the first week of therapy sessions, Zuko was only required to see Dr. Jian once a week. It had been Zuko's first day without therapy, and Iroh had been driving straight home after picking him up from school. As usual, he was trying to strike up a conversation. "How do you feel about not seeing Dr. Jian every day?"

With his elbow against the door, Zuko's head rested in his hand as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. "I didn't need to see her every day to begin with. Now I'm just wasting less of her time."

"You're not wasting her time, Zuko. She wants to help you."

"You don't know that," he said, an edge of anger in his voice. "It's not like you're sitting in there with me while she's grilling me about my life and my sister."

"Grilling you?"

"Well she's pretty damn insistent about it…"

Their conversation had wandered from there, but Iroh kept thinking about what Zuko had said about Dr. Jian grilling him about his life and sister. More specifically, he kept thinking about the way he had specified his sister. On one hand, it wasn't surprising since attacking his sister was the reason he was in therapy in the first place. However, there was something odd about the way he had referred to her. Something in his voice.

It bugged Iroh. It shouldn't have, but it did. Combined with the fact that Zuko's file contained little to no information about his sister, Iroh found that he greatly desired to know more about her, if for no other reason than to gain some insight about Zuko.

So, two weeks after taking in his new charge, Iroh had decided to call Ayumi while Zuko was at school. He hoped that she would be able to tell him more about the siblings' relationship.

" _You are not Azula's guardian, so there's only so much I can tell you,_ " Ayumi said.

"I understand," Iroh replied. "Any insights you can give would be greatly appreciated."

" _Well… they aren't close, which is unusual for foster siblings, but not unheard of. It was actually kind of sad. Azula was always eager to try and bond with her big brother, but Zuko pushed her away._ "

"Don't most young boys want to push away their little sisters?"

" _Yes, but Zuko was just always so **cold** to her. Unnecessarily so. It should have been a red flag. I should have gotten him away from Azula before he finally lost it..._ "

"Ayumi," Iroh calmly interjected. "Do you have any idea _why_ Zuko was unusually cold?"

She sighed. " _I imagine he resented her._ "

Iroh frowned. "Resented her for what?"

" _Azula is… well, she's a remarkable child. Not only is she sweet and well-behaved, but her academic performance is extraordinary._ "

"I see…" This would explain Zuko's desire to study and train in his every waking moment, except that Azula wasn't here with him now. If Zuko's ferocious studying habits were the result of competing with his sister, who was he competing against now?

" _It wasn't hard to see that Zuko was jealous. Evidently, jealous enough to beat her so badly that she needed stitches._ "

Iroh's jaw dropped. He could hardly believe it. "It was that bad?"

" _It was horrible. Azula was nearly catatonic from the trauma. I think the Haruyama's made a huge mistake in not pressing any charges._ "

He shook his head, trying to reconcile everything he had seen of Zuko these last two weeks with the image of Zuko brutally beating a little girl. "I can't believe that Zuko is capable of doing such a thing."

" _Well, he did. Don't let your guard down, Iroh. Whatever impressions you have of Zuko, remember what he's capable of._ "

Their conversation came to an end, and Iroh was more confused than when he began. None of it was adding up. Unless there had been some sort of mix-up and Iroh ended up with a _different_ scarred-fourteen year old, there had to be something missing. Some part of the story that had yet to be told. And Iroh suspected only Zuko could tell it.

Zuko… or the Haruyamas.

The thought surprised him, but when Iroh thought on it more seriously, it wasn't as crazy as it sounded. Why _shouldn't_ he visit the Haruyamas? From what he had heard, they were decent and kind people, if a bit reclusive. After all, they had been Zuko's guardians for two years. They should be able to give Iroh a better understanding as to what the missing piece of the puzzle might be. And perhaps he could have a word with Azula as well.

The next question was _when_ to go to the Haruyamas. Of course, Zuko wouldn't be allowed to go with him. Iroh briefly considered not even informing the young man, but then he realized the many ways in which _that_ could backfire. That meant that he needed to speak to Zuko first, which promised to be an… interesting conversation.

After deciding to broach the topic that evening during dinner, Iroh received a disturbing phone call from the school.

"Zuko _what!?_ "

* * *

Joudin was an overly aggressive fighter, dealing blow after blow without pausing to strategize or even _aim_. If nothing else, Zuko was agile, so it was a simple task to avoid the wild streams of fire. Unfortunately, there was virtually no time to mount any counter attack.

He was also getting tired and dizzy. There was a rumbling cavity in his gut that was slowly gnawing on his insides. He was accustomed to it, but it definitely affected his ability to think straight.

It didn't help that he was still flinching when the flames got too close. Zuko tried his best to suppress the unconscious reaction, but it seemed he lacked the control to accomplish even that much. When he felt the heat of the flames, he saw his father looming over him for just a fraction of a second. It was humiliating enough that he was struggling to keep up with _twelve_ year olds, but this flinching only fueled their already incessant mocking in and outside of training.

And it was throwing him off balance.

Joudin was grinning almost maniacally. A safe distance away, his attacks ceased for a moment as he chuckled. "Things getting a bit too hot for you?" he jeered.

"Joudin!" Sifu Jee barked. "Keep it civil."

That momentary distraction was enough. Mustering what strength he had left, Zuko pushed his burning muscles to propel him forward. Before Joudin could react, Zuko swept his legs out from under him. The edges of his vision blurred and blackening, Zuko summoned a flame in his palm and slamming it into the ground, inches from Joudin's head.

Joudin just stared up wide-eyed, shocked that someone as weak as Zuko could get the drop on him. Then his head began to twist and swirl around, the sound of their labored breaths fading away into the distance.

Zuko managed a weak smile despite his wheezing. "I… _won._ " The world tilted back, the blurs became black, and everything went silent.

Then there was the sharp smell of antiseptic.

His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea and vertigo knocked him back down onto the bed.

"Hey, you're awake! Nurse Puja, he's awake!"

Zuko forced his eyes open. "Aang?"

The airbender was sitting by his bedside, giving Zuko anxious and worried glances. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Do you feel sick? Are you going to throw up?"

"I'm fine," Zuko gritted out, pushing himself up _slowly_. "What happened?"

"Well… you kind of passed out."

Zuko let out a groan of disbelief. Just what he needed: yet another reason for people to deride him. "If you're here, that must mean that everyone knows by now…"

Aang squirmed in his chair. "Kind of."

With a defeated sigh, Zuko glanced at the airbender. "Why are _you_ here?"

"He was worried about you," Nurse Puja said as she walked in with a glass of water. "Be grateful. You're lucky to have a friend who's willing to face _my_ wrath." She thrust the glass to him. "Drink up. You boys never hydrate enough."

Zuko took the glass. "They just let you out of training?"

Aang chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I… might have snuck out."

"You _what_?"

"I was worried! It's not normal to pass out in the middle of a fight! There might be something seriously wrong with you."

"Dehydration being chief suspect," the nurse said dryly. "Drink."

"I'm fine," Zuko muttered again, but chugged the water down nonetheless. He let out a sighed as the coolness spread through his abdomen and calmed the gnawing in his stomach.

Nurse Puja grabbed a clipboard and pulled up a stool. "Have you been experiencing any dizziness lately?"

Zuko couldn't help but sneer. Was is really necessary for _everyone_ to analyze him? "Why do you need to know?"

"Just covering the basics, Mr. Haruyama. Any other dizziness?"

Rolling his eyes, he let out a resigned sigh. "Not... really."

"What have you eaten today?"

"An omelette for breakfast and a pajeon for lunch."

"He really likes pajeons," Aang added. "Though he only ever has one for lunch."

She paused in her writing. "A _single_ pajeon? Well, then it's no wonder you passed out! Between an empty stomach and dehydration…"

"It wasn't an empty stomach!" Zuko protested, the returning gnawing in his midsection calling him a liar. "The omelette and pajeon were more than enough!"

"For a growing teenage boy? I don't think so. Look, I've called your foster father, and I'm going to have a word with him about - "

Zuko stiffened, the blood draining from his face. "I-Iroh's coming here?"

"Of course he is. He's your legal guardian, and I'm required to inform him about anything that pertains to your health."

"I'm _fine_. You shouldn't have bothered him! Like you said, I was just dehydrated! I'll make sure to drink more water in the future!"

"Calm down, Mr. Haruyama! This is not your call to make."

Zuko bit his lip, but calming down was out of the question. His stomach was clenching and twisting, his lungs beginning to constrict. He had been doing so well the last couple of weeks. Zuko had thought for sure that he would be able to at least _appear_ to be a good son for once in his life.

Aang's worry spiked when Zuko suddenly became very quiet and his hands began to shake. "Zuko…" He placed a hand on the firebender's arm. "Are you okay?"

Zuko immediately shrugged him off. "Don't touch me," he growled. "And for the last time, _I'm fine_."

"I will be the judge of that, young man." Nurse Puja grabbed his wrist, measuring his pulse. "You really do need to calm down. Your heart rate is even more elevated than before..."

"Quit poking at me!" He yanked his arm from her. "I'll be more careful and drink more water in future! Now call Iroh back and tell him I'm fine!"

Nurse Puja just stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Young man... is everything alright?"

Zuko clenched his fists. _Everything **would** be alright if you would just leave Iroh out of this!_ He couldn't start causing the old man problems now. The tenuous accord they had developed would crumble, and Zuko would have to once again face the reality that he was no more than a failure.

There was a knock on the infirmary door. "Zuko?"

It was Iroh's low timbre, and it had an edge of concern to it. Zuko looked up reflexively, but once he actually saw the concern, he had to look away. He didn't want to see his expression transform into disgust. For a brief moment, it occurred to him that he was actually upset at the prospect.

When Iroh had received the call that Zuko had collapsed in the middle of training, he had automatically assumed the worst. But seeing him sitting on the infirmary bed - albeit shaky and a bit pale - lifted a huge weight from Iroh's chest.

But when Zuko refused to even look at him, Iroh's relief was replaced with a familiar sadness. "How are you feeling?"

"'M fine," he muttered, eyes glued to the paper-based sheets.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ryusai," the nurse said, standing up from her stool. "I'm Puja, the school nurse. May I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Zuko's head snapped up to the nurse, his entire body tensing. "Why? What do need tell him that you can't tell me?"

Iroh had never seen Zuko panic like this before, and it frightened him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong!" he said quickly. "I-I just didn't have enough water!"

"And food," Nurse Puja added sternly. "Mr. Ryusai, are you aware that your foster son has been eating pittance for lunch?"

"It's not _pittance_!" Zuko turned to Iroh in desperation. "Everything is fine, Iroh. I _swear_. You didn't even need to come in!"

Nurse Puja gave the young man a skeptical look before turning to back to Iroh. "Mr. Ryusai, I really need to speak with you privately. Mr. Minami, you also need to leave now."

"W-why?" Aang asked. "I want to make sure Zuko is okay!"

"Aang, just leave," Zuko muttered. "I'll be fine."

"But you're _not_ fine. You're scared!"

"Aang!" Zuko hissed. " _Leave._ "

Aang wanted to fight him on this, he really did. But the tension in the room was so oppressive, maybe his presence would only make things worse. "Okay," he said quietly, standing with his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better."

"Thanks," Zuko responded weakly.

Once Aang was gone, Iroh was unceremoniously dragged outside the infirmary. "Why do you need to talk to me privately?"

"Because that little airbender was right: your foster son is terrified."

"Terrified? Of what? Did something else happen?"

"No, nothing else happened, but it's obvious he's terrified of _you_." Puja eyed Iroh's slumping shoulders. "You're not surprised."

"His father brutalized him for years," Iroh said bitterly. "Do you blame him?"

Puja's expression softened. "Zuko passed out because of dehydration and hunger. Apparently all he's been eating for lunch each day is a single pajeon."

"What?! Why?"

"You would know better than I, Mr. Ryusai. Honestly, I would have assumed you were deliberately restricting food from him, if I didn't know that _you_ were his foster father."

"Of course I wouldn't." Although, Iroh had to admit that he was mildly uncomfortable that she assumed his innocence purely because of his reputation.

All of a sudden, like a silk spider beginning to restore a gaping hole in its web, a couple pieces of the puzzle were brought together. That first morning, Zuko had been incredibly hesitant to eat his breakfast. When Iroh questioned him about it, Zuko had asked whether Iroh knew about the attack.

Zuko was surprised that he was being fed after getting in trouble.

"Nurse Puja… Do you know of the Haruyamas?"

"Fong and Tuli? Of course I do. They're a bit reclusive but widely known for their charity and kindness, especially in regards to foster children. I truly commend you for taking Zuko in when even _they_ couldn't handle him."

Iroh was beginning to feel a bit ill. "A man's reputation can blind us," he whispered, his voice strained.

"I beg your pardon?"

Iroh shook his head and managed to smile. "It's nothing. Thank you, Nurse Puja, for taking care of him. I'm going to take him home now."

Zuko was still pale and on edge when they went back into the infirmary. His uncertainty and fear - palpable as it had been two weeks ago - made Iroh want to burn something to ashes. After Iroh signed the appropriate paperwork, they left with a thick silence hanging between them.

Sitting in the car, Zuko felt that he was going to vomit at any moment. He didn't know what that nurse told Iroh, but whatever it was it had obviously angered him. Zuko wanted to say something, do some damage control, but since he didn't know _what_ Iroh was angry about he had no idea how. He dug his nails into his thigh and tried to remember to breathe. He needed to concentrate and figure this out.

He passed out during training. This showed great weakness and inadequacy.

He had been dehydrated. This showed poor foresight and judgement. Even stupidity.

Apparently, the nurse thought it was bad that he had only been eating pajeons for lunch. But Zuko had little choice in the matter since that was all the money Iroh had permitted him to spend.

Zuko's breathing hitched. Maybe that was it. Maybe the nurse thought it was Iroh's fault that Zuko had passed out and accused him of abuse or neglect. Of course Iroh would be furious if he thought that Zuko was complaining despite his generosity.

 _"We saved you, you ungrateful brat! You owe us your **life**!"_

"I-I'm sorry," Zuko croaked.

Iroh's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "You have no reason to apologize."

Zuko took a deep breath. This had to be a test. There was no other explanation for the waves of anger rolling off of Iroh. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful."

Iroh glanced over at him, and there was something mixed in with the anger that Zuko didn't recognize. "Nurse Puja says you've only been eating pajeons for lunch. Is that true?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "Is that… wrong?"

Iroh shook his head in confusion. "It's not wrong, it's just… why aren't you eating a proper meal? Your warrior's training must be quite unpleasant without proper sustenance."

Zuko frowned slightly. "Wh… What do you mean? That was what I could afford with the money you gave me."

Iroh's eyes widened and his stomach dropped. "You said the five yuans I gave you was enough."

"It _was_ enough," Zuko assured. "I was doing fine… until today. I promise it won't happen again!"

"Zuko, _stop_. How much is a full meal in that cafeteria?"

Instinctively leaning away, Zuko was unsure what to make of Iroh's sudden vehemence. The anger was still there, but his words made absolutely no sense. "Uh… eight yuan and seventy-five fen."

"Okay, then I'll be updating your account tonight so that you can eat properly at school."

"You don't have to do that," Zuko said quickly. "The five yuan was more than enough."

Iroh pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition, but made no move to get out of the car. Instead he leaned back into his seat with a sad sigh. "Zuko… Did the Haruyama's ever withhold food from you?"

Zuko blinked in surprise. "Only when I was falling behind in my studies or when Azul…" He paused, snapping his jaw closed and sucking in a deep breath through his nose. "Or w-when I got into trouble…" he mumbled.

Storing that little slip up for later, Iroh opened the car door. "Let's continue this conversation indoors."

It took Zuko a moment to follow, needing to gather himself mentally. He felt like he was in some sort of tornado. He even had a pounding headache to match. Iroh had always been perplexing, but this was _insanity_.

Iroh immediately went to the kitchen to brew some tea and prepare a little bit of food for Zuko. As the shaking in his hands would suggest, the tea would do them _both_ good. Though he had to admit a small part of him was tempted to grab the sake instead.

He had been so focused on Zuko's relationship with his sister, Iroh had not even considered that the Haruyamas' parenting might have played a role in Zuko's uncharacteristic attack. And now he couldn't help but wonder how else they might have mistreated him.

But first he needed to clarify a few things with Zuko.

Carrying the tea and a plate of crackers and cheese out to the living room, he found Zuko sitting on the couch reading yet another textbook. "Zuko, please put the book away," Iroh said as he put down everything down on the table. "We need to finish our conversation."

"I was just studying while I wait." But he closed the book and slid it off his lap.

"So you don't fall behind in your studies," Iroh muttered bitterly. He poured himself some tea and nudged the plate of crackers toward Zuko. "Here: eat."

With trembling hands, Zuko grabbed a cracker and slice of cheese, but only managed to nibble on it.

"How often did the Haruyamas withhold food from you?"

Zuko's body curled in on itself slightly, his long bangs shadowing his eyes from view. "In the beginning, it felt it was all the time. B-But toward the end, I was doing well enough that I only missed a couple meals a week."

An unnatural amount of steam began rising from Iroh's cup. "They shouldn't have done that to you."

Zuko looked up at Iroh with a slight frown. "Shouldn't have done what? They didn't do anything _to_ me."

Iroh placed his cup down for fear that it might shatter in his hands. "Food is not a reward. It is not some prize that should be given or taken away. It was unacceptable for them to use food as an incentive, as a means of _controlling_ you."

"It's not like they starved me!" Zuko objected. "Fong and Tuli are good parents! They're the reason I got my act together. I'm a _better_ person now!"

Iroh shook his head, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. This boy - who spent his every waking moment obsessively studying and was too cowed to ask for a few extra yuans for a simple meal - was defending those who had made him this way. Even worse, he was _praising_ them. "Food is never negotiable," Iroh said firmly. "Least of all with me. You're entitled to three full meals a day. Even more if you need it. If you are ever hungry, you're are more than welcome to raid my kitchen. You should never _ever_ go hungry. Not in my care."

Zuko couldn't help but stare at the old man wide eyed and slack jawed. He was having trouble absorbing the fact that Iroh's anger wasn't directed at him but his foster parents. Clearly, Iroh and the Haruyamas had _very_ different approaches to parenting. Iroh seemed to think that Fong and Tuli were borderline abusive, which wasn't true at all. They never laid a finger on their foster children.

Another thought suddenly occurred to Iroh. "Does Fong and Tuli do this to your sister?"

Zuko scoffed. "I imagine they would have, but Azula is perfect." He clenched his fists. "Tuli could never understand how we could even be related."

Reminded of his conversation earlier with Ayumi, Iroh grabbed his tea and drank deeply from it. It was no wonder Zuko would have grown to resent his sister. Not only was he constantly being compared to her, but he was starved as a result of it.

All at once, Iroh was was even more motivated to visit the Haruyamas. But now it was to look them in the eye and see who the oh-so-charitable Fong and Tuli really were.

"Are we done?" Zuko asked quietly. His fists were clenched at his sides and eyes once again downcast. "I… I'd like to train some before dinner."

Iroh sighed. While he still wanted to discuss his potential visit to the Haruyamas, he could see that Zuko was too overwhelmed to handle such a conversation right now. Iroh would be a liar if he didn't also admit that he was overwhelmed by the revelations of this afternoon. "Go ahead," Iroh said. "But eat some more cheese first."

With a curt nod, Zuko forced down a few slices of cheese. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he also didn't want to pass out again. Just to be on the safe side, Zuko decided spend the afternoon focusing more on breath control and meditation. He dropped his backpack off in his bedroom, then went out to the backyard.

Once the door to the backyard clicked closed, the tension in Iroh's body suddenly dissipated, and he buried his face in his hands. He got what he wished for: insight into Zuko's life with the Haruyamas. And while it had answered many questions, it meant that Zuko's issues were even more manifold and deep-rooted than he had initially thought. It was bad enough to have had a violent father, but emotionally manipulative and potentially abusive foster parents as well?

But progress was progress. Zuko was no worse than before. Iroh was just more informed and better equipped to help him.

No, not just help him. Iroh was going to give Zuko the life he has never had: a life free from fear and harsh judgement and filled with warmth and support.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello all!**

 **Thank you all for the overwhelming support! I only wish I could write faster.**

 **This isn't my greatest chapter, but it moves the story forward. Hope it's still enjoyable :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

The frame was made of a dark rosewood with streaks of waving and rolling amber. It was smoothed with a thin finish. It was simple and elegant, perfect for containing a brightly smiling eighteen year old Lu Ten.

"I expected challenges," Iroh said, sitting before his son's image. "I know that all foster children have their share of struggles, but I must admit I was not prepared for struggles of _this_ magnitude."

Lu Ten had always been easy to talk to, especially after his rebellious years. Their relationship had grown beyond the bond of family into a bond of friendship. They used to converse about most things, from school to to girls to military. Of course, their conversations were a bit more one-sided now.

"Zuko's a good kid. Too good. Any parent would envy his work ethic. Well… perhaps not the Haruyamas," he amended bitterly. "How can people who starve their children for _bad grades_ be allowed to take in children who have already suffered?" He shook his head. "I will be having a strong word about this to Ayumi tomorrow. Zuko is a good-hearted human being, and he didn't deserve to be taken in by those barbaric people."

Iroh could see Lu Ten in his mind's eye, giving him a knowing look. He knew his father well enough to see that the foster child had already wormed his way into Iroh's heart.

"I know…" Iroh said with a sigh. "I've only known the boy two weeks. It's too early for me to be getting so attached." He let out a small laugh. "But I can't help it. Maybe I'm just a fool, a damaged man who's gone soft in his old age."

Lu Ten didn't like that. He wanted his father to stop thinking like that.

The back of Iroh's eyes burned, a hint of tears blurring his vision until he blinked them back. "I miss you, Lu Ten. I should have been there wh-when…" No. He couldn't say it. It was too painful, too real. "I can't fail another son," he whispered. "I could never forgive myself if I didn't protect Zuko the way I should have protected you. Not just protect but… nurture him and convince him that he's worth so much more than his stupid foster parents did."

"Iroh?"

It was Zuko, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Iroh didn't even notice that he had come back into the house. He had a slight expression of confusion as his gaze swiveled between Iroh and the picture of Lu Ten.

"Ah, forgive me," Iroh said, picking up the picture frame. "I was just speaking to my son. I find that it… calms me."

Zuko's gaze focused on the picture."Okay." he murmured. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. I… I promise I'll be out before dinner."

"Take your time. Dinner can wait."

Zuko was still looking at Lu Ten's picture. "I'm sorry about your son."

Iroh turned toward Zuko, but he had disappeared upstairs before Iroh could respond. Iroh turned back to Lu Ten with a sad smile. "You see why I've become attached so quickly? Not every teenager would try and sympathize with an old man's grief."

When Zuko came back down - his hair slicked down with water - the table was set up for dinner, a roast duck sitting in the middle. With browned skin and steam rolling off of it, the smell of a plethora of spices mixed with the bird's juices filled the room and made Zuko's mouth water.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't deserve this.

Iroh noticed Zuko standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Come, eat," he beckoned. "Your timing was good; the duck should be cooled off enough by now."

Sitting in his normal spot, Zuko moved mechanically as Iroh filled his plate and handed it back to him. He almost wanted to protest, but Iroh had insisted that was never going to use food punishment, and Zuko wasn't insolent enough to question Iroh's judgement. He just couldn't help but wonder what alternative form of discipline Iroh would decide to use.

They began to eat in silence. And while that wasn't unusual, tension hung in the air like a thick fog. It occurred to Iroh that perhaps he should share more about himself, to even the playing field so to speak. After all, if he expected Zuko to eventually open up more to him, he should be willing to do the same. And so he mentally prepared himself for a potentially painful conversation.

"I think he would have liked you," he said quietly.

Zuko paused in his eating to give the old man a questioning look.

"My son, Lu Ten," Iroh clarified. "He always said he wanted a little brother. I think he wanted someone to share things. I was quite busy with the military while he was growing up. Since his mother died when he was young, I have no doubt he would get quite lonely at times." He let out a small sigh tinged with regret. "That was probably part of the reason Lu Ten started to volunteer at BCY with me. He would have loved helping you with your bending, especially if that meant he could recruit you for all his crazy antics."

Zuko felt as though he should respond but had no idea what to say. He had no point of reference for dealing with a man who had lost both his wife and his son. "You… must miss him," he said lamely.

Iroh made eye contact with Zuko, and the young man quickly looked away. Iroh could see that Zuko was floundering, unsure how to handle someone else's tragedy. Iroh knew he had to tread lightly, but he had no intention of shying away from uncomfortable topics. Zuko needed to learn that it was okay to talk about some of the darker parts of life. "I do miss him. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him." He took in a deep breath. "It's a sadness that will never go away. But it does become more bearable with time."

With a small nod, Zuko poked at his dinner. _I wonder how he feels having a piss poor replacement like me for a son._

Iroh leaned forward and placed a hand over Zuko's. "I'm not looking for sympathy," Iroh assured. "But I want you to realize that everyone has shadows in their past. We all must strive to endure, cope, and overcome them. It can be a grueling and painful, but it's part of what makes us human. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Zuko pulled his hand away, giving Iroh a perplexed stare. The statement seemed oddly pointed, leading Zuko to believe that Iroh was talking about _him_. But if there was some sort of subtext to what Iroh was saying, Zuko wasn't sure he was interpreting it correctly. "I'm overcoming my problems just fine," Zuko replied, unable to keep the slight petulance out of his voice. "I'm studying, I'm keeping my head down, and I'm doing the best I can to avoid causing problems."

"No, Zuko, I'm not talking about your studies or your behaviour. Both have been quite exemplary"

He wanted to deny Iroh's claim, but then again, why would he want to keep attention on his weaknesses? Still, Zuko was beginning to realize that Iroh had a very different approach to raising children than what he was used to. If was going to survive, he needed to understand what Iroh expected of him. "Then what _are_ you talking about?"

With a sad shake of his head, Iroh replied, "I suppose what I'm _trying_ to say is that you can talk me about anything. Your fears, your uncertainties… they're nothing to be ashamed of."

Zuko's body automatically tensed. "I don't need to talk about anything," he said quickly. "I'm doing fine, I swear!"

Iroh nodded, recognizing that he had hit a wall. "Alright. Just keep what I've said in mind, and know that I mean it with all my heart."

"... Okay," Zuko muttered, feeling more awkward - and yet less tense - than before. Thankfully, the awkwardness seemed to naturally fade as they finished their dinner.

The rest of their evening was just like any other, with Zuko shutting himself up in his bedroom to study. Once again, Iroh had to remind himself that Zuko wasn't going to change in a night. He needed to be patient with unwavering and constant support. Like water flowing over stone, he was sure he would see small changes in Zuko over time.

* * *

Thankfully, the next day at school wasn't terribly different. Yes, rumors of Zuko's fainting had spread and everyone's sneers were now tailored to fit that fact. However, their jeers were no less bearable than before. In fact, the day proceeded just as every other had. The one exception was that Aang - and surprisingly, Katara - were suddenly overly concerned over Zuko's diet and well-being.

"You should carry a water bottle with you," Katara suggested. "All that firebending probably dehydrates you faster than other benders."

"I'm fine," Zuko said, a bit uncomfortable with her sudden mothering. "I just didn't eat enough. It won't happen again."

"Alright… but you should take care of yourself," she insisted, her hands on her hips. "Aang was practically in a panic worrying over you."

"I was not!" Aang protested. "I was just the right amount of worried."

"Regardless, don't be that macho guy who has to fight no matter how sick he feels. Your pride isn't worth getting yourself hospitalized."

" _Okay_ , I get it," Zuko assured. "Just… stop lecturing me…"

Katara humphed at that, but class began before she could get a proper retort in.

The rest of the week also continued normally. But of course, just when Zuko thought that his life was settling back down, Aang threw in another curve-airball.

"Do you wanna hang out after Warrior's Training?"

It was the end of their lunch period, and Zuko and Aang were headed toward their training as they spoke. "What do you mean 'hang out'?" Zuko asked.

"I mean… hang out! Eat some food, play some games… You know, hang out-y things."

Zuko couldn't restrain his smile at the airbender's almost incoherent explanation. "Hang out-y things?"

Aang sighed. "You know what I mean… Gyatso's making his famous cabbage stew. You should come over."

"I don't know, Aang. I'm not sure Iroh will be okay with it."

"Why don't you text him and find out?"

Zuko's fingers ghosted over the mobile phone in his pocket. "I'm not entirely sure Iroh even knows how to turn his phone on…"

"Well then, how about we ask him when he comes to pick you up? I'm sure he'll say yes. He seems friendly enough."

"Maybe…"

They were about to go their separate ways to their respective training arenas. "I'll meet you by the flagpole after training?" Aang offered.

"Uhh… sure." Zuko had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to actually have much say in this.

As promised, after Warrior's Training, the bubbly airbender was waiting under the flagpole. When he saw Zuko heading towards him, he thrust his arm in the air and waved excitedly at him. "How was your training?" he asked when Zuko caught up with him.

"Fine. Yours?"

"It was fine. Boring, as usual."

The airbender was smiling brightly at Zuko, which was how Zuko was able to see the faint purple blotch on Aang's jaw. He almost scowled at the sight. "How did that happen?" he asked.

Aang covered the bruise with his hand, looking sheepish. "Shao Mei just shoved me against the lockers. I hit one of the locks. It's no big deal."

Zuko clenched his fists, biting back a retort. These small incidents were relatively frequent, and every time Zuko lost his temper it ended in Aang's almost desperate plea to just stay out of it. It was frustrating to stand by and do nothing, but without any help from Aang, Zuko wasn't sure what else he could do.

Aang pointed past Zuko toward the parking lot. "I think that's Iroh's car. Let's go talk to him!"

"Aang…!" But Zuko was already left in a wake of air as Aang ran past him. With a resigned sigh, he trudged after the over-excited airbender who was already speaking with his guardian.

"Well of course Zuko can go to your place!" Iroh exclaimed. "It would be good for Zuko to get out of the house for something other than school."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. "I don't mind if you want me to stay in."

"Don't be ridiculous! I am a boring old man, and your friend seems like such fine young man. I'm sure time with him will be much more enjoyable than all of this time you've been spending with me. Go on!"

"Thanks, Mr. Ryusai!" Aang grabbed onto Zuko's arm and tugged on him toward the road. "Let's go! I can introduce you to Momo!"

"Momo?"

"My flying lemur!"

"Your _what_?"

* * *

And that's how Zuko ended up on the Minamis' couch with a white and brown creature wrapped around his head. Aang wasn't even trying to suppress his giggles. "He likes you."

"I can see that." Zuko was pulling on the lemur's tail and legs, trying to pry it from his head. "Now help me get it off!"

Still giggling, Aang grabbed a bag of leechi nuts and pulled out a handful. "C'mere, Momo."

The lemur immediately leapt off Zuko's head with a happy trill, landing on Aang's shoulders and greedily grabbing the nuts from his hand.

Now that he had been freed, Zuko took the opportunity to survey the airbender home. It was relatively bare, with limited personal effects. There were some old Air Nomad relics, but no photos from what Zuko could see. In an odd sort of way, it reminded him of Iroh's home. While the artifacts were from a different culture, both homes were similarly sparse yet quaint. Although Iroh had a picture of his son in his living room.

"Gyatso will be home soon," Aang said. "He'll want to meet you, but after that we can do whatever we want until dinner. So what do you wanna do?"

Zuko shrugged. "It's your house. What is there to do?"

"Well, we can watch a movie or play video games or play board games or hang out in Gyatso's garden or walk around the neighborhood."

Zuko tapped his knee reflexively as he processed Aang's list. "Video games?" He looked around the living room, seeing no sign of any modern technologies.

"My stuff's in the basement. What kinds of games do you like?"

"I don't know…"

Aang gave a small frown. "What do you mean you don't know? What kinds of games do you usually play?"

"I've… never really played any video games."

The airbender's jaw dropped. "You've never played _any_ video games? None? Ever? Not even Han Qiu Kart or Super Smash Ni?"

"No. It's not that a big of a deal. Why would I play video games when I could be studying?"

"Uhh, why would you study when you could be playing video games? Don't tell me you study _all_ the time. I get that it's important, but so is your sanity!"

"I'm not insane," Zuko replied petulantly. Though he had to admit, the concept of shirking off studying in favor of some frivolous pastime was appealing.

The front door to the house opened. "Aang?" a shaky and strained voice called out. "Do we have a visitor?"

Zuko turned around and saw the wisp of a man standing in the doorway. He was old - even older than Iroh - bald with a long white moustache. What first caught Zuko's attention was the fairly large blue arrow on the man's forehead that extended over his head. Zuko remembered learning about some of the older Air Nomad traditions, but had never actually seen an airbender with the traditional tattoos.

"Hey, Gyatso," Aang said. "This is Zuko."

Standing up from the couch, Zuko gave a respectful bow. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Minami."

"Please, call me Gyatso," he said, bowing in turn. "Aang has told me a great deal about you. He says you've been becoming fast friends."

"Yeah… I guess we are."

Aang's smile impossibly widened.

"Now go have some fun," Gyatso said, waving them away. "I will retrieve you when dinner is ready."

Aang introduced Zuko to Han Qiu Kart, a game where you race cartoon characters against each other. To his surprise, Zuko found that he was quite good at it, even if he didn't quite understand all the gimmicks. "What's this red and yellow mushroom do?"

"It'll make you grow bigger, then you can squash the other guys."

Zuko pulled the trigger on his controller, activating the gimmick. "Alright then."

It was very addicting, and time passed quickly. Zuko could hardly believe it when over an hour had passed.

Aang gave Zuko a playful nudge. "See? Isn't this a lot better than studying?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Though Zuko couldn't help but think of all the make-up work he was going to have to do over the weekend.

They played for an additional half hour before Zuko realized that Aang had gotten awfully quiet. He managed to glance at the airbender without crashing his own character. While Aang was still actively engaged in their game, he also seemed a bit distracted. "Hey, you okay?" Zuko asked.

Aang didn't respond at first. When he spoke, his voice was quieter than usual. "Could I ask you a question?"

Zuko was having trouble completely focusing on the game, his character swerving on and off the course. Aang didn't seem to realize that question in of itself was loaded, especially accompanied with that hesitant tone. He had no idea what Aang wanted to ask him about, and Zuko's mind began to race with the potential fallout if he answered Aang's question wrong.

"You don't have to answer it," Aang added. "It's kind of a personal question, but… I can't help but wonder."

The game irrelevant at this point, Zuko pressed the 'Pause' button on his controller and tossed it aside as he turned to face Aang more directly. "You can't help but wonder what?"

Aang also placed his controller aside with a deep sigh. "How did you get the scar on your face?"

That was not the question Zuko had expected. Which was ridiculous. His scar covered a third of his face, and even his long bangs weren't enough to completely obscure it. Undoubtedly this was a question everyone had when they saw him, though no one had ever voiced it until now.

And why _shouldn't_ Aang voice it? That first day they met, they agreed to get to know each other and try to become friends. After a couple of weeks, he really shouldn't be surprised that Aang might want to know more. That's what friends do, right? Share some of the more painful parts of their life with one another? And his scar was by far the most obvious blemish of his past.

"My father… My _real_ father… He demanded perfection and obedience. Failure to meet his expectations was unacceptable." Zuko crossed his arms across his chest, staring up at the ceiling in memory. "A couple years ago, I got into an argument with him. I never was the model son, but I had never been stupid enough to pick a fight with him before. I guess I had just gotten tired of my father controlling every corner of my life." He shook his head with a long sigh. "Of course, he saw this as a sign of deep disrespect. And he punished me for it."

A strangled choke came from Aang's throat. "I… I thought maybe it had been some sort of accident..."

Zuko let out a hollow laugh. "Far from it. My father didn't even bother to take me to the hospital afterwards. I probably would have died of infection if it hadn't been for our nosy neighbors."

"Wh… why… _how_?" Aang stuttered in disbelief. "That's... horrible!"

Zuko shrugged. After so many cries of sympathy from the hospital and social workers, he was basically numb to any more. "He was punished for it. Sentenced to forty years in prison, no chance of parole until my sister and I are adults."

Aang frowned slightly. "You have a sister?"

For a moment, Zuko wondered why Aang would ask such an absurd question. Then he realized he hadn't actually told Aang _anything_ about his past, including the fact that he had a sister. "Yeah… her name's Azula. She's a couple years younger than me."

"Does she not live with you and Mr. Ryusai?"

"No, she's still with the Haruyamas."

"Oh…" Aang stared at a loose thread on his shirt, pulling and twisting it mindlessly. "You guys hate each other?"

Somehow, Zuko choked on his own spit at the question. " _What?_ What would make you ask that?"

Aang just stared innocently at him. "Does that mean you guys don't?"

"I… We don't really hold much love for each other… B-But why would you even _ask_?"

"Don't all siblings hate each other?" Aang asked, sounding genuinely curious. "Everyone's always said that siblings are natural enemies. I mean, Katara and Sokka don't really hate each other, but I think they're kind of weird."

Despite the sudden tension, Zuko could tell that Aang's curiosity was benign enough. "I think it would be accurate to describe me and Azula as 'enemies'. Though I doubt we're a good model for normal siblings."

Aang hummed thoughtfully. "Do you miss her now that you don't live together anymore?"

Without his bidding, old memories gripped Zuko's heart. Their chilling tendrils travelling up and down his spine, even as he tried desperately to push them down. " _No_ ," he growled, clenching his fists compulsively. "In fact, I'd be happy never to see her ever again."

It was either Zuko's tone or his expression, but Aang immediately realized that he had crossed a line. "I'm glad I don't have any siblings," he said quickly, his voice artificially cheerful. "Gyatso will probably be done with the stew soon. Wanna try and fit another course or two of Han Qiu Kart before then?"

Zuko's shoulders fell as the dark tendrils in his body dissipated. "Sure."

As they resumed their game, the lighthearted atmosphere from before slowly returned. Zuko's continuing winning streak and Aang's increasing indignant frustration only improved the mood.

They were halfway through their second race when Aang hit the pause button again. "Thanks for answering my question," he said quietly. "And sorry if I made you made you mad."

"Mad?" Zuko echoed. "I wasn't mad. I was just..." He paused, pursing his lips. He didn't really know how to describe what he had felt. He just knew that he hated it. "I don't like my sister, and I don't like talking about her."

Aang nodded. "Okay. In that case, I'll never bring her up again."

Zuko looked over at the airbender. Aang had always been an enigma, starting from when he first approached Zuko on the first day. Not even his scar and foul demeanor could deter the friendly airbender. Even when most of the kids at the school were attacking him for being gay, Aang was able to shrug it off and still thrive off of some endless supply of cheerfulness. Being almost recklessly selfless and considerate seemed to come as easy to him as breathing. Even now, without even knowing _why_ Zuko disliked talking about Azula, Aang didn't hesitate even a second before reassuring Zuko that he would avoid talking about her.

Zuko couldn't help but smile, unable to believe how lucky he was to have such a friend. "Thanks, Aang."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello all!**

 **This is a chapter of plot-convenient coincidences. But I've personally experienced some crazy coincidences in my life, so don't think it's completely unrealistic.**

 **Anyway, hope you e** **njoy chapter 7!**

* * *

"Keep your back straight. You tend to lean too far forward."

Zuko tried to follow Iroh's instructions, but he was having trouble finding his center of balance. Kneeling mere inches from the ground, one leg extended to the side, his arms in a defensive posture... there was very little room for error.

" _Breathe_ ," Iroh reminded. "Bring balance to the breath, and it will bring balance to the body."

That didn't really make sense to Zuko, but he redirected his focus to his breathing. After a few moments of concentration, his chi began to course through him more easily. Every inhale pulled the energy up his limbs and fueled his inner flame. Every exhale pushed it back out, his inner flame waning.

Once his breathing was steady once again, he slowly shifted his posture. He straightened his back and his shoulder fell back until he had corrected his stance.

"Well done."

When Zuko opened his eyes and saw Iroh smiling, there was a brief surge of elation. It was a good feeling to know that he was meeting Iroh's expectations.

The house phone began to rang, just barely audible from the backyard. Iroh glanced back at the house before checking his watch. "Looks like you have just enough time to shower before school."

Zuko stood and bowed before retreating inside. Iroh was close behind him but went straight into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Ryusai."

" _Hey Iroh. It's Ayumi. Listen… I went to the Haruyamas after you told me of what Zuko said._ "

"And?"

" _And everything seems fine. I didn't bring up your allegations or Zuko, but Azula and Pisa both seem happy. I tried hinting at any negligences and nothing took. Are you sure Zuko wasn't just playing you?_ "

"That boy doesn't have a deceptive bone in his body," Iroh growled. He was getting very tired of Ayumi constantly accusing Zuko of being a liar.

" _Well, in any case, there's nothing I can do. Zuko has already been removed from the home. Without any further evidence, I have no reason to think Azula and Pisa are in any danger. There's no justification for me to accuse the Haruyama's of criminal negligence._ "

As much as it angered him, Iroh understood that Ayumi's hands were tied. She was only one person who had regulations and rules to follow, and she was likely overworked as it was. "Thank you for checking," Iroh said, feeling defeated. "I kno you must be very busy."

Ayumi sighed. " _I'll try and keep an eye out for any oddities during my regular visits,_ " she assured. " _And I'm sorry if I seem a bit cold in regards to Zuko. I just… I guess I've gone cynical. I've dealt with far too many disturbed children who lie and manipulate to get what they want._ "

Iroh took a deep breath, reigning his frustration back in. "I understand. I know you're doing everything you can for these children."

There was a long stretch of silence on the other end of the phone. Then, Ayumi quietly replied. "Thank you, Iroh."

The older man saw Zuko walking down the staircase. Zuko didn't pay Iroh's phone call any heed, going straight to the kitchen table to pack up his bag.

"I have to go now," Iroh said. "Thank you for calling."

Zuko gave him an curious look at the abrupt farewell. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Iroh turned to Zuko with a smile. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

Now that Zuko had lived there for over a month, Iroh had come to the conclusion that it wasn't really necessary for him to escort him all over town. The town wasn't very big, and since Zuko was a relatively tall and intimidating looking teenager, Iroh wasn't concerned for his safety.

Checking the time, Zuko shook his head. "I have enough time to walk." He flung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Don't forget you have your appointment with Dr. Jian."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

The front door closed and Zuko was gone. Iroh couldn't help but chuckle at how… _domesticated_ their morning routine had become. To an outside observer, they really would look like any other father and son going about their day. The progress they had made in a month filled Iroh with a giddy sort of joy.

After, Iroh had insisted that he would never starve Zuko like they did, it was obvious that Zuko had been confused and suspicious of Iroh's claim. The young man had been on edge over the following few days. Either he had thought Iroh was lying or he had been anticipating some other form of discipline.

Thankfully, the persistent absence of any abuse eventually paid off. And this wasn't more apparent than during their morning trainings. Zuko's flinching was all but gone, and he was more focused on his actual bending and less concerned about pleasing Iroh.

It would seem that he was finally comfortable in his guardian's presence. And what more could Iroh ask for? Comfort and safety is one of the highest priorities of parenthood. A child who feels safe is a child who doesn't fear asking others for help.

Right now, they were in a good place. Iroh could only hope that everything would only improve from here.

* * *

School ended after Warrior's Training at two o'clock. Zuko's appointment wasn't until four, so he stayed on the school grounds with Aang and the others. He started only recently getting into the habit of hanging out with other people after school. It was… nice to get to know them outside of classes, if a bit overwhelming.

"You are not an engineer," Katara pointed out.

"I'm not an engineer _yet_ ," Sokka corrected. "I don't see a problem with getting started early."

"The fact that you have zero training?"

Aang leaned over Sokka's shoulder to look at his journal. "What are these things supposed to be anyway? They look like scribble monsters trying to chew that guy's head off."

Zuko also glanced at Sokka's journal, and he had to admit that Aang's description was disturbingly accurate.

"They're not scribbles; they're _sketches_. And this is my latest invention! I've already started building it."

Zuko squinted, trying to discern how this 'sketch' could possibly be interpreted as… well, anything. "So what is it?"

"Oh c'mon, isn't it obvious?"

Katara sighed. "Engineer or not, you're _definitely_ not an artist…"

" _I_ think it's obvious," Toph piped up.

"Thank you, Toph. I worked really - " He paused, then narrowed a useless glare at the earthbender. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Love you too, Meathead."

"So… what is it?" Aang asked.

Sokka sighed in defeat. "It's an automatic net weaver."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sokka would want to design such a device. "Why do you need to weave nets…?" he asked.

"My dad's a commercial fisherman," Sokka explained. "He's always weaved his own nets since he doesn't trust the store-bought ones. Dad's taking us out on an expedition during spring break, and I'm hoping I can put this baby to the test."

"A… fishing expedition?" Zuko questioned. This was the first time he had really heard either Mizuth sibling talk about their parents.

"It's not nearly as boring or tedious as it sounds," Katara interjected. "It takes a lot of skill and teamwork to have a successful expedition. It can be a lot of fun if there isn't a huge storm."

"Huge storms are _all_ the fun!" Sokka protested.

"Father spends most of the year out at sea," Katara continued, ignoring her brother. "So spring break is always an excuse to spend a week with him." She turned back to her brother. "And I've seen your little project. It'll be a miracle if you can make it anything useful in two weeks' time."

Sokka gave an annoyed huff. "Just you wait and see. You'll be thanking me when your fingers aren't getting rubbed raw."

Two weeks… Zuko didn't realize that spring break was so soon. It feels like he just started public school and now it was time for a break? Then again, he did start the the middle of the year.

"Consider yourself lucky," Toph said with a look of disgust. "I'd rather get my fingers rubbed raw then to suffer another week with my grandparents…"

"They're not that bad," Aang countered. "At least they're not like your parents."

"My parents are annoying. My grandparents are _insufferable_."

Feeling just a tad out of the loop, Zuko asked, "What's wrong with your grandparents?"

"They treat me like a helpless child. No… it's worse than that. They treat me like a sweet little _princess_." Toph gagged slightly, as if the words themselves were repulsive. "Every single gift is some sort of frilly dress or book on proper etiquette. And they talk to me as if I'm deaf, not blind." She let out a weary sigh. "At least my parents have finally accepted that I'm not a delicate little flower. They're still protective, but it's bearable at this point."

For a moment, Zuko was reminded of the time when Tuli tried to give Azula a toy doll. With a grimace of disgust, Azula had promptly set the doll on fire. This shocked Tuli, but Fong had been thoroughly amused by her violent candor. Never again did Tuli try to give her something 'girly'.

He wondered what Toph did with the dolls she was given.

"It's only a week though," Sokka pointed out. "Besides, your grandmother makes the best meat pies."

"Meat pies can only sustain me for so long," she replied sardonically.

"How often do you visit them?" Zuko asked.

"Every spring break, Founder's Week, and Spirit's Day Festival." She let out a long sigh. "My parents say it's the least I can do considering I refuse to talk to them for the most part."

Aang leaned forward, looking up at Zuko expectantly. "What about you?"

Zuko frowned. "What about me?"

"What do you usually do for spring break?"

He was hardly familiar with the concept of 'spring break', let alone have any sort of traditions for it. "Not really… I never really had any sort of 'break' from school."

"What, were you home-schooled?" Sokka asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Sokka pursed his lips thoughtfully. "That actually makes a lot of sense…"

Zuko bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Sokka said quickly. "It just explains why you're so bad at normal interactions."

Katara slapped her brother's arm. "Sokka!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive bonehead!"

"It's okay," Zuko said. The last thing he wanted was to be the center of an argument. "It's not like Sokka doesn't have a point."

"That doesn't give him liberty to be a jerk," Katara insisted.

Desperate the change the subject, Zuko turned back to Aang. "What do _you_ usually do for spring break?" he asked, deliberately loud.

"What? Oh, Gyatso usually takes me to old Air Nomad ruins. They're really cool, and Gyatso knows almost everything about them. He's taking me to the Hanging Temples this year."

"I've been there," Toph said. "Surprisingly impressive. It makes me wonder how they are able to make those foundations without any earthbending."

The conversation successfully diverted, they continued to talk about Air Nomad temples until it was time for Zuko to leave for his therapy appointment. Of course, he didn't _tell_ the others he was leaving for therapy, making up some excuse about Iroh wanting him home early. The last thing he wanted was for them to think he was legitimately crazy.

Zuko walked down main street with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders stiff. What he wouldn't give to just do away with these sessions altogether. Xiu had already determined that he wasn't dangerous, so why were these stupid things still necessary? Unfortunately, Ayumi (or _someone_ from CPS) was mandating them. He would try and skip them if he knew he could get away with it. However, Xiu would most certainly tell Iroh, and he would still be forced to go.

He stopped in front of the behavioural health center and stared up at its facade. The building was relatively nondescript, made of concrete with virtually no character beyond some useless columns that were half-inlaid into the wall.

Checking his watch, he saw that he had only three minutes until his appointment and let out a tired sigh. There was no use holding off the inevitable. He went in and checked in with the reception desk. Not even a minute later, Xiu came out and invited him back.

"How has your last week been?" Xiu asked after they exchanged their normal pleasantries.

"Fine," Zuko replied as always.

"No changes in your life from the week before?"

It honestly felt like his life was _always_ in one form of flux or another. He didn't see why it was important. However, he figured out a couple weeks ago that these sessions were generally less painful if he went ahead and humoured her. "Iroh doesn't drive me to school anymore. And I've starting hanging out with people after school."

"You mean your friends?"

"Aang's my friend. The others are Aang's friends."

Xiu nodded. "I see."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He hated how clinical and deliberate Xiu could get. Everything she said had an objective.

"What have you been doing with Aang and his friends?"

Zuko shrugged. "Nothing much. Hanging out. Talking about random stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know... All kinds of stuff. Today we talked about spring break and Air Nomad temples."

"Oh, is your spring break coming up?"

"Yeah… a couple weeks from now."

"Have you and Iroh made any plans?"

"I don't think Iroh even knows about it…"

"You should ask him," Xiu said. "He's had a son in high school before. I'm sure he'll have some ideas of what you guys can do."

"Why is everyone so concerned about _doing_ things?" Zuko suddenly asked. "It's supposed to be a _break_. Doesn't planning for things defeat the purpose?"

Xiu considered Zuko for a moment, probably trying to decide how best to respond to his little outburst. However, her scrutiny only serving to aggravate his frustration. "You know what?" he went on. "Don't answer that question. It's not that important, and I don't need you psychoanalyzing me over it."

"Zuko, you know I'm only here to help you."

"Yeah, yeah, you've given me the lecture about a hundred times. Still doesn't mean I have any reason to trust you."

Xiu nodded. "I know. But it never hurts to remind you."

"Message received," he replied sarcastically. He glanced at the clock on her desk and groaned when he realized he had another forty minutes of this.

"So what are your friends doing for spring break?"

Zuko let out a worn out sigh as he pressed himself into the back of the couch. "Katara and Sokka are going on some sort of fishing expedition with their dad, Toph's visiting her grandparents, and Aang is visiting some Air Nomad ruins."

"So everyone has vacation plans but you."

Zuko crossed his arms across his chest. "What's your point?"

"Is it really that hard to admit that you might be a bit envious of them?"

 _Yes_ , Zuko thought bitterly. Except he wasn't envious. What was there to be envious of? Spending a week on a little fishing boat sounded wet and miserable. Toph's grandparents sounded irritating. He also had no desire to stare at a bunch of rocks hanging off a cliff. And yet… there was this uncomfortable pit in his stomach that squirmed every time he thought about the others.

He probably just had a bad lunch.

"Talk to Iroh," Xiu said. "I'm sure he'd love to go somewhere with you over the break."

"Maybe," he muttered.

The remainder of the session was equally as boring, ending with another reminder from Xiu to talk to Iroh about spring break. As Zuko trudged home, he did find himself unwittingly wondering about what Iroh might have done in the past with Lu Ten. From the few times Iroh had mentioned his son, it seemed that they had been quite close. It could just be that Iroh was idealizing his son's memory - the old man did have a flare for the dramatic at times - except that when Iroh spoke of his son, he didn't have that same dramatic quality to his voice. In fact, he just sounded _sad_ , even when he was trying to be upbeat.

Despite himself, Zuko found that he was curious about Lu Ten. Even though he didn't come up very often, it was obvious that Lu Ten's ghost loomed large in Iroh's mind and life. Even just walking through the house, one could feel his presence. Zuko couldn't avoid it even if he tried. He hated being ignorant, and so he felt he needed to _learn_ about the dead soldier.

However Zuko didn't want to ask Iroh directly about his son. Seeing the old man's grief made Zuko _very_ uncomfortable. He never knew what the appropriate response should be, so he always ended up sitting there awkwardly. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring it up on purpose.

Which brought him back to Xiu's advice. He _could_ ask Iroh about spring break, but then it might remind him of his son and make him unhappy again. Not to mention Lu Ten's life wasn't really any of Zuko's business.

Or he could have it all wrong. Maybe Iroh didn't have any spring break traditions. Maybe he wasn't as close to Lu Ten as Zuko believed. Maybe that sadness that Zuko was seeing was something else entirely. After all, Zuko _was_ terrible at reading people.

 _"Zuzu, could I sleep here with you tonight?"_

Zuko hit the side of his head with his fist. "Stop it," he muttered to himself. "You're not helping."

It was dinner time by the time Zuko got back to the house. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a medley of spicy and savory smells.

Iroh was sitting on the couch reading some thick book with a red cover. He looked up and smiled as Zuko stepped inside. "How was your day?"

Zuko kicked his shoes off. "Fine."

"And your session with Dr. Jian?"

"Also fine." He dumped his bag onto one of the chairs. "Trying to dig into my emotions as usual."

Iroh chuckled. It was no secret that Zuko hated therapy. "Dr. Jian is one of the best therapists in town. It may not feel like it, but I bet she's already helped you in ways you can't tell."

Zuko scoffed. "I doubt it."

Iroh almost pointed out to him all of the progress he had made in the last month. Now he was more like a typical teenager and less a the kicked pygmy puma. But Iroh doubted Zuko would appreciate the comparison.

Besides, who was to say that the change wasn't simply due to being removed from the Haruyama's poisonous parenting?

Iroh stood from the couch. "Mapoudofu for dinner tonight. Hopefully the tofu isn't overcooked."

They settled in and happily started eating, the tofu cooked perfectly. Zuko was in the process of dumping more rice on his plate when Iroh suddenly said, "So I see that you have spring break in a couple weeks."

Zuko froze. "How'd you know that?"

Iroh leaned across the table and pulled out an envelope out of the piles of paper. "Your schools mails out a monthly calendar. I got it a couple days ago. I kept forgetting to talk to you about it."

Shocked by the coincidence, Zuko placed the bowl of rice back down on the table. "Talk to me about what, exactly?"

"I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do for the break," he clarified. "By the way, it is a _break_ , so I will not accept staying home and studying as an answer."

Zuko was at a loss of words for a moment, trying to reconcile his earlier internal conflicts with what Iroh was asking of him. "I-I don't know… Is staying home and _training_ an acceptable answer?"

Iroh smiled, though he wasn't certain whether Zuko was serious or joking. "No, it is not."

Poking at his dinner, Zuko decided that he should ask Iroh what he used to do with Lu Ten during spring breaks. It probably wouldn't be seen as prying since it followed naturally from Iroh's inquiry. He just hoped Iroh wouldn't become too downcast by it. "What did you use to do with Lu Ten?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow in surprise. Zuko had never brought up Lu Ten up on his own accord before. Of course, Iroh was only happy to answer. "We used to camping over in the Taichi Mountains. There's a secluded lake that we would camp by. It's a beautiful little valley to visit, surrounded by nothing but nature for as far as the eye can see."

"Sounds nice," Zuko said lamely. Mostly he was just relieved that Iroh didn't seem too upset.

"Do you enjoy camping?" Iroh asked.

"I've... never really been camping before."

Iroh's smile widened. "Then how would you like to go to the Oodai Valley?"

"Uh… sure…" _Why not? It's not like I had any other ideas._

"Excellent. Then it's decided. I'm going to have to excavate through the garage to find all of our old equipment…"

" _Excavate_?" Zuko echoed.

Iroh chuckled. "I see you haven't been in my garage yet. There's a reason I park in the driveway."

"But… what kind of equipment do you need for a camping trip?"

"Ah, I have much to teach you, young man. To start, you always want a proper tent…"

Iroh happily proceeded to give a small lesson on the basics of camping. Zuko found himself smiling at how excited the old man was. He was like a little kid ranting about their favorite TV show: going on and on in painful and unnecessary detail.

But as the impromptu lesson went on, Zuko started to wonder what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello all!**

 **I'm sorry I took so long to update! But this chapter was really difficult for me to write, so it has taken me a long time to refine. Hopefully, I did it sufficient justice :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

It was an agonizing predicament, one that took days of silent deliberation. Even when Iroh had finally made his decision, he had an uncomfortable lump of doubt in his stomach.

Today - while Zuko was at school - Iroh was going to visit the Haruyama home. He had no intention of starting any quarrel with them, but he did mean to look them in the eye and determine what exactly Zuko had had to deal with these last couple of years. He also wanted to see if he could speak to Azula, hoping that she could fill in some missing pieces of the puzzle.

But this visit was not the reason his insides were tying themselves into tight knots. No. It was whether or not to keep this visit secret from Zuko that was causing him pain.

At first, there was no doubt in Iroh's mind. He had been determined to talk to Zuko about this beforehand. After all, the last thing he wanted was to compromise Zuko's trust by keeping secrets from him. However, he realized that Zuko's reaction would likely be… less than ideal. While Iroh knew that nothing the Haruyamas could say would turn him against Zuko, he also knew that Zuko wasn't likely to just take his word for it. At best, Zuko would be in a state of panic in until Iroh returned. At worse, he would shut down.

So Iroh considered what might occur if he waited until afterwards. Zuko would still panic, but Iroh would be able to immediately assure him that he still believed and trusted Zuko, despite anything the Haruyamas might have said. Iroh would be living evidence, and any panic Zuko would experience would (hopefully) be short lived.

Neither option was definitively better than the other, but Iroh had decided on the latter in order to prevent Zuko from having to agonize about it throughout the day.

Iroh left the house around ten in the morning. It was late enough that the Haruyamas would be awake, but early enough that he wouldn't catch them during lunch.

Most people knew of the Haruyamas and their rather self-indulgent home, but personal encounters with the family were few and far between. Their wealth was mostly inherited, Fong Haruyama being the son of Akira Haruyama who made his fortune producing performance-enhancing pharmaceuticals. Tuli also came from a wealthy family, the Andos, who had been business partners with the Haruyamas. However, they were well known for their generosity. Not only have they been fostering children for almost twenty years, but they have also made rather large donations to the town's schools and after-school programs.

Half an hour beyond the town limits, and Iroh was pulling into the driveway of the three-story mansion. Turning off the ignition, he took a moment to gather himself. There was an uncomfortable pressure in his chest, small tendrils of anxious anticipation tainted with anger beginning to take hold. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to alleviate the pressure, but he allowed the tendrils to remain. There was no point in denying that he _was_ anxious and angry. Denial would only made it more difficult for him to keep his emotions under control.

Once he was ready, Iroh got out of the car and approached the house. Despite its size, the house wasn't overly extravagant. The facade was simple, without any particularly ornate arches, columns, or trimming. As he stood before the plain auburn door, Iroh could almost imagine he were at any average person's home.

But he wasn't. This was the home of emotionally manipulative parents, hiding behind the guise of wealthy philanthropists. And as he rang the doorbell, Iroh reminded himself to never forget that.

It took less than a minute for the door to be unlocked and opened. On the other side was a stout middle aged woman with green eyes and artificially gold-brown hair. "May I help you?" she asked.

Iroh smiled, determined to be nothing if not polite. "Good morning. You must be Tuli Haruyama." He gave an appropriately low bow. "I am Iroh Ryusai."

Tuli's eyes immediately lit up. "You're the one who took Zuko in!" Then her face fell with uncertainty. "Is… everything alright? I hope he's not causing you too much trouble."

"No, not at all. In fact, Zuko has been doing quite well."

Tuli smiled, her body sagging slightly in relief. "That's so good to hear… After he attacked Azula, we began to worry that there was just no hope for him. He had already been through so much, and he never seemed to get better in our care…"

Iroh was caught off guard by how sincere Tuli sounded. Perhaps things were not so black and white. "I know this is unprecedented, but I was hoping I could speak with you and your husband about Zuko."

"Oh, yes of course! Where are my manners?" She stepped aside, beckoning Iroh to enter. "Come in. I'll go fetch Fong and make us some tea."

"Thank you. That sounds lovely."

Tuli led Iroh to their living room, telling him to make himself at home before she ran off to retrieve her husband. Iroh took this time to observe his surroundings. Virtually every shelf was covered in small glass figurines and trinkets, all perfectly spotless. It wasn't just those. There wasn't even a hint of dust anywhere in the house. Iroh couldn't even imagine the amount of time some poor servants had to spend keeping every surface, nook, and cranny this impeccably clean.

"Ah, Mr. Ryusai. You grace our home with your presence."

Iroh turned toward his host, a large man donned in green silk robes, his grey hair tied up in a knot. "And you honor me with your hospitality," Iroh said with a bow.

"Please, sit."

Iroh took a seat on the couch while Fong settled in one of the armchairs."You must be wondering why I am here," Iroh began.

"Tuli said you wanted to speak with us about Zuko." Fong let out a tired sigh. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing," Iroh replied. "Zuko is a hardworking and determined young man."

Fong scoffed. "Really?"

"Yes," Iroh stated coldly.

The humor left Fong's face, leaving behind a slight frown. "I see. Then I congratulate you, Mr. Ryusai, on a job well done. We never could get Zuko to take his studies seriously."

"I didn't do anything," Iroh said, anger tainting his voice. "From the very first day, Zuko has spent virtually all his free time studying or training."

Fong shook his head with a chuckle. "I highly doubt that. Zuko has always preferred getting into _trouble_ than keeping up in his studies. And a troubled boy doesn't change his habits overnight."

"On that note, I believe we are in agreement."

Tuli stumbled in with a wooden tray, teapot and cups balanced alongside a small plate of sweets. "I hope you like jasmine." She set the tray down and began to pour out the tea. "All we have right now is jasmine and chamomile, and it's much too early for chamomile."

"It smells wonderful. Thank you."

Tuli sat down in the chair next to Fong. "You said you wanted to talk about Zuko?"

Iroh took a deep draught from his cup. "Yes. Your husband was just telling me how you… struggled to get him to study."

Tuli sighed. "Unfortunately, Zuko seemed almost determined to avoid his work at all costs."

"But that's to be expected of a boy his age," Iroh pointed out. "I know my Lu Ten spent most of his time running around with his friends at that age."

"Yes, but as I recall, your Lu Ten was able to maintain acceptable grades," Fong growled. "Zuko's problem was that he barely met our minimum expectations. There are standards that must be met, and Zuko failed to do so in every regard. This, on top of the fact that he had this penchant for lying and causing trouble... that boy has no discipline!"

Iroh nodded slowly. "And you presume this because Zuko was lazy?"

"Well, it's like you said," Tuli responded. "Kids his age are more prone to running around than working hard. Zuko was just… more so."

It would sound reasonable if not for the fact that Zuko was _nothing_ like other kids his age. The boy that Fong and Tuli were describing bared no resemblance to the Zuko Iroh had come to know. Zuko was the most hardworking and well behaving teenager Iroh had ever met. If Zuko had been _this_ disciplined before, but Fong and Tuli had still accused him of being lazy… it was no wonder his self-esteem was so poor.

Iroh wanted to tell them, explicitly, how their words and actions had only served to damage the young man. It would have given him great satisfaction to give them a taste of the anger that was brewing inside of him. However, he knew that nothing productive would come of it. They would kick him out for his disrespect, and Iroh couldn't let that happen. Not when there was so much more he wanted to know. "How was Zuko's relationship with his sister?"

Fong and Tuli shared a glance. "Strained," Tuli said. "Especially when they first got here. Azula had trouble… connecting with her brother, which was understandable. Azula's such a sweet young girl, but the abuse Zuko had suffered had made him very standoffish. It _did_ get a bit better over time. In fact, they seemed almost friendly with each other in the last few weeks."

That was new. From the little that Iroh knew, Zuko had never felt any affection for his sister. "If that's the case… why would he attack her?"

"We don't know," Fong said. "Azula just came into our room one morning, beaten bloody and nearly inconsolable. At first all we knew was that we needed to have Zuko removed from our home. Obviously Azula wasn't safe living with that... _monster_. Once things had calmed down, we asked her what had happened, but she said that she had no idea."

"The poor girl was heartbroken," Tuli said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Crying and asking why her brother hated her so much... Has Zuko told you? Has he given _any_ explanation for why he would do such a thing?"

Iroh shook his head. "Zuko doesn't talk much about what's past. That's part of why I'm here." Though the longer his visit went on, the more guilty he felt about doing this behind Zuko's back.

"Well, as long as he can never hurt his sister again, I'm happy," Fong said. "And you say he's been doing well under your care. It seems this has worked out the best for everyone."

"It would seem," Iroh said dryly. "Do you think it would be possible for me to speak to Azula?"

Fong's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"She's Zuko's sister. They're family. I had hoped she would be able to give me a… a new perspective on who Zuko is."

"Let me see if she's up for it," Tuli said, standing. "I think she's out back with Pisa."

Once Tuli had left, Iroh turned to Fong. "Pisa?"

"Our older foster son," Fong said. "The brother Azula frankly deserves."

"Oh. I wasn't aware you had had other foster children besides Zuko and Azula."

"We've been taking care of Pisa since he was three. His parents were young and naive. They had to give him up. He's a good kid. Doted on Azula since the day they arrived. He tried to do the same with Zuko but…" Fong shook his head. "There's something wrong with that boy. Something we could never quite get a handle on."

Iroh bit back a response.

When Tuli returned with the young girl in tow, Iroh almost smiled at how similar she looked to Zuko. With pale skin, amber eyes, and dark hair, there was no question that they were related. But then Azula saw Iroh sitting on the couch. Her eyes narrowed and Iroh saw a sharp coldness that made her look _nothing_ like Zuko. "Mom says you're the man that took Zuzu in."

Her tone had a slight accusatory quality to it. Of course, that was to be expected considering what Zuko had evidently done to her. "Yes. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions."

There was a sharp glint and a spiteful grimace, but it disappeared almost instantly, replaced by large mournful eyes and a look of earnest. "Oh, of course!" she said, her voice just a few pitches higher. "Anything that might help Zuko."

Iroh glanced at the Haruyamas. Tuli's gaze was on Iroh, though her hand was firmly on the girl's shoulder. Fong's attention was split, keeping a protective eye on his foster daughter while giving Iroh a not-so-subtle threatening glare. "What was your brother like before… before he came to live with me?" Iroh asked, treading carefully.

Azula gave a sad sigh. "He never liked me very much. He would always get angry and yell at me… I wish I could have been a better sister."

"It's not your fault," Fong said firmly. "He was just jealous."

"Still…" Azula went on, her voice cracking slightly, "Zuko started to like me! He would smile and talk to me and…" She stopped with a sniffle, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I-I don't know why he started hating me again. He just started screaming at me and hitting me over and over again..."

"Shh, it's okay now," Tuli cooed, kneeling down and wrapping an arm around Azula's shoulders. "It's over now. He won't hurt you ever again."

Azula's eyes were wide and shimmering with tears, but her gaze was focused solely on Iroh. It demanded attention and pleaded for sympathy with such potency it almost physically hurt. Iroh would have freely given it to her if it weren't for the nagging feeling that something was _off_. Azula's demeanor, her tone, and her words: there was something _wrong_ with them. Wrong… and disturbingly familiar.

Fong stood. "Are you done? I think you've upset my daughter enough."

Iroh shook his head slightly, his reverie broken. "Yes. Thank you very much for speaking with me, young lady. I know this must all be very hard for you."

Azula smiled, lighting up her entire face - although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're welcome," she said cheerfully.

Once Azula left to rejoin her step-brother outside, Iroh realized that the tension in the room was reaching a critical point. "Thank you for indulging me," he said, standing up. "But I really must be going now."

Fong just gave a dismissive grunt, leaving the room without even a backwards glance. Tuli shook her head disapprovingly. "I apologize for my husband. I swear that man has no manners."

"It's quite alright," Iroh assured. "You welcome me into your home, and I upset your daughter. It is quite understandable."

"Please, let me walk you out."

Tuli silently led Iroh through the house, only breaking her silence once they were in the entrance hall. "I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help."

"On the contrary," Iroh replied. "I found my visit was quite insightful."

Tuli opened the front door for Iroh. "I hope so."

Iroh had already stepped outside, but the genuine sadness in Tuli's voice stopped him. He turned around and saw that her eyes were downcast and narrowed as if she were in pain. "Mrs. Haruyama?"

Tuli closed her eyes. "We're not perfect parents," she said quietly. "I mean, we've done most of our kids good, but it's obvious that we failed when it came to Zuko." She looked up at Iroh dolefully. "It killed me to send him away. I knew we had to for Azula's sake but… It felt like we were giving up. And I didn't think I would ever be able to give up on a child."

"You didn't give up on him," Iroh replied, surprised by his own declaration. "You removed him from a toxic environment, and you did it without even pressing charges. Zuko was able to go into another foster home instead of floundering in a detention center, or worse, _jail_. And I, for one, am grateful for that."

Tuli nodded, though she didn't look convinced. "Please help him, Iroh," she pleaded. "Give him… give him whatever it was we couldn't."

Evidently, Tuli had missed the fact that Iroh had accused her parenting of being 'toxic'. Although Iroh was starting to get the impression that it might have been _Fong's_ parenting that was the poisonous one. "I will," he said emphatically. "Thank you again for entertaining me."

Tuli gave a bittersweet smile. "It was our pleasure."

* * *

 _"Did the Haruyamas ever withhold food from you?"_

 _"Only when I was falling behind in my studies or when Azul…" Zuko paused. "Or w-when I got into trouble…"_

Zuko had attacked his sister. Everyone assumed it had been because he was jealous. Even Iroh had little reason to think otherwise. The notion had only been further strengthened when he learned that the Haruyamas had used food to incentivized their education. It wasn't hard to imagine this deepening Zuko's resentment.

 _"Zuko started to like me! He would smile and talk to me…"_

Iroh's knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel. One thing was for certain: Azula was definitely Zuko's sister.

When Zuko first moved in with him, everything he did was carefully measured and purposefully executed. It was all a performance in an attempt to avoid getting in trouble. However, deception didn't come naturally to Zuko, so Iroh was able to see right through it.

But Azula's performance was nearly _perfect_. Her eye contact, her expressions, even her voice were all carefully tailored to play the part of the wounded sister. Honestly, Iroh would have believed her if it weren't for two details. The first was that Azula had failed to hide her initial response to Iroh's questioning. There was something darker hidden underneath her facade, and she had not yet learned to hide it completely. The second and more subtle detail was that Azula had the same tell as her brother. Azula's performance was more refined than Zuko's, but they both stiffened slightly when they were putting on an act.

If Iroh had not known Zuko so well, he might have dismissed this second detail. He might have missed Azula's deception entirely. But now Iroh was beginning to understand why there was such a disconnect between the teenager Iroh had grown to appreciate and the delinquent everyone else seemed to see. Part of it was Fong Haruyama's demand for perfection. He saw deficiency and believed that only deliberate apathy was the explanation, thus blinding him to whatever other forces might be at work. However, Iroh now believed that Azula had played a much larger role in all of this than he had previously thought. It was clear that she had the Haruyamas wrapped around her finger. They adored her and seemed to think she could do no wrong. And who could blame them? From all accounts, she was a sweet child and an excellent student. But Iroh had to wonder how much of that 'sweet child' was just a ruse.

However, as fascinating as these new developments were, there was another task at hand that Iroh had to deal first: talking to Zuko.

In hindsight, Iroh regretted not speaking to the boy beforehand. Speaking to Fong and Tuli had felt more like probing than investigating, and now Iroh felt horrid. He not only owed Zuko an explanation but an apology.

For the rest of the afternoon, Iroh paced the living room of his home, restless with pent up anxiety. He spent most of this time trying to formulate the best way to approach this. He knew he had to be completely truthful, but he also had to make sure that Zuko didn't misconstrue his intentions and think that Iroh didn't believe or trust him.

Iroh could only hope that his actions today hadn't completely undone the relationship they had cultivated.

It was almost four o'clock when Zuko got home. As per usual, he gave Iroh a slight nod of acknowledgement before sitting down at the dining table to start his homework. It was so painfully normal, Iroh almost forwent the conversation all together.

 _Oh come on, you old fool. There's no use in running from your mistakes!_

Zuko was just starting to read something when Iroh pulled out a chair and sat down. Zuko looked up and frowned slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Iroh folded his hands in front of him on the table. "I… I need to talk to you about something. And I need to apologize."

Zuko's stomach clenched with apprehension, his mind racing to figure out what he had done wrong. But then he processed the second sentence, and the apprehension was replaced with confusion. "Apologize? For what?"

Iroh sighed. "Zuko… I visited your foster parents today."

Zuko stiffened, a deep set feeling of dread blossoming as a multitude of questions ran through his head. Why did Iroh need to talk to Fong and Tuli? Did Zuko do something? Something so bad that Iroh felt he needed to consult his previous guardians? He tried to think over the last few days, find an incident that might have upset or angered Iroh, but he came up empty handed.

"Zuko?"

Zuko blinked, his gaze refocusing on Iroh. He was panicking. He couldn't panic. Panicking only made things worse. "How… How are they doing?" he asked feebly.

"They seem to be doing well," Iroh said. "They're happy to know that you've been doing well."

Zuko nodded, his body rigid. If Iroh thought he was doing well, that probably meant he wasn't in trouble. But if that was the case, why did he see his foster parents in the first place? And more importantly, what did Fong and Tuli tell _him_?

Iroh was keeping a careful eye on Zuko, but so far, he seemed to be taking all of this quite well. He was upset, but Iroh didn't see any signs of distrust or betrayal in his eyes. Not yet, anyway. "I should have spoken to you about it this morning. I should have asked instead of doing this behind your back. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Zuko shrugged. "It's your life… Why should you have to ask me to do anything?"

"No, Zuko. This is _your_ life. I went to the Haruyama's to talk about you. I thought I was protecting you. But what I was _really_ doing was digging into your life without your consent. And I can only hope that you can forgive me."

As far as Zuko was concerned, there was nothing to forgive. He was much more concerned about what Fong and Tuli might have said about him. "Why did you visit my foster parents?"

A valid question. And one that Iroh had been dreading. "I wanted to see what kind of people they were. I wanted to understand where you were coming from." He paused. "And I wanted to speak with your sister."

All of the oxygen was suddenly sucked out of the room. The dining room fell and there was a deafening roar in Zuko's ears.

 _Azula scowled, unfazed by the blood dripping down her face. "I can take **everything** from you."_

Zuko shook his head. She couldn't do this. Wasn't getting kicked out of Fong and Tuli's house enough?

The answer was _no_. Because he _liked_ it here. For once in his life, Zuko felt that he was doing well, at least well enough that Iroh seemed to like him. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph… they all tolerated him at the very least. He had finally managed to get a tenuous grip on his life, and of course, Azula had to come in and take it all away. After all, she loved nothing more than to tear down everything that might make him _happy_.

"Zuko… Zuko!"

A pair of hands grabbed him, and Zuko flinched back. He wanted to speak - to explain away whatever it was Azula might have said - but he could only manage a weak croak. Not that it mattered. Iroh wouldn't believe him. No one ever believed him.

"Zuko, listen to me. You need to breathe."

He tried to look up at Iroh, but a black haze was beginning to close in around him, Iroh's image beginning to sway. "I… I…"

"Shh, concentrate on your breathing. Remember your training."

It kicked in automatically. Zuko emptied his mind, focusing on his inner flame and slowly beginning to match his breath to the natural pulse. His inner flame was flickering with agitation, but the overall rhythm was steady. And slowly, he regained control.

As Zuko began to pull himself back together, Iroh kept a firm grip on Zuko's shoulders. While he remained outwardly composed, Iroh's mind was struggling to figure out what had just happened.

Zuko hadn't seemed _too_ upset that Iroh had spoken to the Haruyamas. But the moment Iroh had mentioned his sister, Zuko had visibly paled. By the time Iroh had jumped up and ran to his side, Zuko's eyes had gone glassy and he had begun to hyperventilate. Iroh had never seen him so terrified before.

The Haruyamas - or Fong at the very least - treated Zuko like a lazy and hopeless delinquent, starving him as a means of discipline. What worse could his _sister_ have done to elicit this kind of response?

Once Zuko had gotten his breathing under control, he realized what had just happened. He quickly shrugged Iroh's hands off, looking away in shame. "'M sorry…" he mumbled.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Iroh replied, his concern only slightly mitigated.

Despite his embarrassment, Zuko forced himself to sit up straight and to make eye contact with the old man. Whatever Azula might have told Iroh, whatever Iroh planned to do with him now, Zuko was determined to face it without cowardice. "What… What did…?" He hated how hard it was to get this question out. It's not like he could put off the inevitable. His life was just a sequence of miserable circumstances that somehow passed for a life. For once, couldn't he just face them with some shred of dignity?

So taking a deep breath, Zuko got the question out in one go. "What did Azula say to you?"

Still a bit dazed by Zuko's panic attack, Iroh absentmindedly recounted the short conversation he had had with the young girl. "She said that you two had only recently begun to get along. That is, until you... attacked her."

Zuko slowly nodded. Azula had told the truth. That wasn't surprising. She was a master at using the truth to serve her own purposes. Though he was surprised at how calm Iroh was. There didn't seem to be any visible anger or disappointment. Of course, if Iroh was being completely truthful, and that really was all that Azula had said… Well, it wasn't like Iroh didn't already know about the attack.

Zuko's shoulders fell in relief, and he was able to breathe a bit easier. "So… you're not going to kick me out?"

The question hit Iroh like a fist to the gut. "Of course not! If anything, I'm even _happier_ that you live here with me now!" The look of shock on young man's face was almost amusing, but Iroh needed to make sure that Zuko understood what he meant. "Zuko… I went to the Haruyamas today to search for answers. And I got them. But while I truly am sorry for my deception, I _am_ glad that I did it, if for no other reason than I got to see the obstacles you had to overcome. It has only increased my admiration for you."

Zuko shook his head. This was _absurd_. Everything Iroh was saying was absolutely absurd. Obstacles? What obstacles had he faced besides his own incompetence? "I think you're insane."

Iroh couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him. "Perhaps you're right. But if your previous foster parents and your sister are supposed to be examples of _sanity_ , I think I shall be quite content with my madness."

It didn't make any sense, but it made Zuko smile. Iroh had spoken to his foster parents - had spoken to _Azula_ \- and it looks like nothing had changed. Iroh was still here. Somehow, he still wasn't angry or annoyed with Zuko, despite whatever Fong and Tuli must have told him.

It sparked a dangerous amount of hope. Hope that he had a chance to carve out some semblance of a normal life here. Even if Iroh _was_ just a bit insane, at least he seemed to _like_ Zuko. And maybe... maybe that was all Zuko needed.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, all!**

 **Man, I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been insanely busy these last few months. You hear about the detection of gravitational waves? Yeah... I'm a part of that. The preparation for the announcement, the announcement, and the aftermath has been incredibly time consuming.**

 **But now I've finally finished up a chapter! It's not my greatest, but hopefully it's adequate.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

It was just a few days before spring break. It would be a full week of unadulterated bonding time, and Iroh had to admit that the prospect was a bit intimidating. While their relationship was good at the moment, Iroh knew that too much time together could be a strain on even the closest of families. He and Lu Ten had had their share of fights on these trips, but they were usually able to reconcile by the next morning. If he and _Zuko_ were to get into a fight… Iroh wasn't sure it would be as easily resolved.

But there wasn't much point in fretting over what-ifs. All Iroh could do was try his best to be prepared. Which was why he was going to consult Dr. Jian.

While he was pleased with how Zuko was doing, Iroh could tell that they had hit a wall. Zuko _wanted_ to trust him, but he obviously had no idea _how_. And Iroh didn't know how else to convince the boy that he was… well, _safe_. If anyone could help Iroh find a way to get through to the traumatized, hard-headed, young teenager, it was his therapist.

Dr. Jian was a busy woman, but she managed to find a half hour in which he could call and talk to her. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me," Iroh said.

" _It's no problem, Mr. Ryusai. As long as you realize that I can't talk about any of the specifics from my sessions with Zuko_ ," she underlined.

"Of course. I'm not calling to pry." He has done quite enough of that lately. "I'm simply here to seek advice."

" _Which I'm more than happy to give_. _How can I help you?_ "

Remaining purposefully vague, Iroh described his progress with Zuko. He made sure to express his satisfaction with how their relationship had been progressing. He didn't want to give the impression that he was frustrated or annoyed with Zuko. But then he got to the crux of his concerns: how could he help Zuko open up and _trust_ him. "We have come to a… stalemate of sorts, and I am uncertain as to how to break it."

" _And you want to figure out_ _ **how**_ _before your vacation next week_?"

"That would be ideal."

" _I see. What have you tried?_ "

Iroh frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

" _I mean... what strategies have you tried so far to break this stalemate?_ "

"Well, I've been doing my best to have a stable routine. My hope is that he'll start talking to me once he feels secure."

Dr. Jian chuckled. " _The problem with stability is that there's little incentive for_ _ **change**_. _I have encountered a similar problem in our sessions. Zuko was initially quite resistant to my attempts at an open conversation_."

Iroh's eyebrow quirked up. "Initially?"

She sighed. " _Zuko may not like 'opening up', as you put it. But when you ask him something, his response is always_ _ **honest**_ _. Even his most vague responses contain some insight._ "

Iroh understood what she was saying, but he wasn't certain what she trying to imply. Though when he thought about it, it _was_ true that Zuko had never lied when Iroh would ask a direct question.

" _My advice for you…_ " Dr. Jian went on. ".. _. is to ask him questions. As long as they aren't too probing, I'm willing to bet you'll learn more than you expect about Zuko._ "

It seemed more like common sense than actual advice, but Iroh had seriously thought that asking Zuko too many questions would push him away. But perhaps Iroh had miscalculated.

After thanking Dr. Jian for her time, Iroh spent the rest of the morning contemplating her suggestion. Asking questions seemed simple enough, but Iroh was still going to exercise caution and avoid asking anything too weighty. He was flipping through Zuko's folder for the umpteenth time, looking for… Well, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Perhaps some inspiration; a stepping stone that might help him formulate some appropriate line of questioning.

He wanted to strengthen their relationship. What kind of conversations foster trust? And what questions would promote those conversations?

Seeing nothing helpful, Iroh was about the close the folder when something caught his eye.

 _DOB: 20/03/86_

Zuko's birthday was on the last day of break. Iroh felt a brief flash of shame that he had not taken note of it before, but it was quickly replaced with a brewing excitement.

He had an idea.

* * *

The school day started normal enough. Teachers droning on in the classrooms, Zuko barely following the material, and his frustration at his own inadequacies slowly growing.

But five minutes into trigonometry, Zuko realized that Aang wasn't in class. At first, he was a little disappointed. He had grown accustomed to the frequent and usually non sequitur notes that the airbender would float his way during class. It made his days just a bit more bearable. Figuring that Aang must be sick, Zuko resigned himself to the fact that he would have to bear the day without him.

However, throughout the class, Zuko noticed that people were glancing pointedly at him and whispering. More than usual, that is. He didn't think much of it until the bell rang and the whispers became louder murmurs which Zuko couldn't help but overhear.

"You mean the gay airbender?"

"I heard he just _snapped_ …"

"... friends with the scarred freak, right?"

"... sent to the hospital…"

They were vague and some of the rumors conflicted, but the main message slowly became clear: Aang had gotten into a fight. And it had been _bad_.

With every murmur, Zuko became more and more agitated as he unwittingly began to imagine the various possibilities. Did one of those bastard bullies go too far? Aang's pacifism meant he would just stand there and take it. And it was so bad that he was sent to the _hospital_? With images of his friend bruised and bloody in some bed flashing before him, Zuko could barely pay attention to the rest of his lectures.

By lunchtime, Zuko's appetite was nonexistent. He was anxious to figure out what had happened to Aang. So he spent the period walking around the cafeteria, listening to conversations in his periphery. However, his frenzied pacing drew a lot of sneers and staring, so he eventually left. The hallways were mostly empty, so there wasn't much opportunity to eavesdrop.

Then Zuko realized that if someone had been sent to the hospital, they would probably be sent to the nurse's first. Right? In that case, Nurse Puja would be able to confirm or deny these rumors and put Zuko's mind a bit at ease.

When he walked into the clinic, it appeared to be empty. The curtains separating each bed were pulled back, revealing only vacant beds covered in undisturbed paper. The only person there was Nurse Puja who was working on paperwork at her desk. When Zuko gave a small rap on the door, she looked up and gave a small frown. "Mr. Haruyama. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's the lunch period."

"Then you should be eating. We don't want you passing out again."

Zuko cringed. "It's Wednesday; cross-training. Not much chance for me to pass out."

Nurse Puja sighed, placing her pen aside. "Very well. Then how can I help you? I doubt you're skipping lunch just to have a friendly chat."

"Um…" Zuko stepped forward as he tried to figure out the best way to approach this. "I've been hearing some rumors. And I was wondering if you could help me confirm or deny them."

"You mean that fight earlier today between your friend and Sho Xinzhu? Yes, I imagine that _would_ generate a fair amount of gossip."

Zuko's stomach dropped as his fears were confirmed. Aang had been in a fight, (with _Sho_ , that cowardly bastard!) and since Aang wasn't in the clinic, that meant it had been bad enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. "H-how bad was it?" He asked earnestly. "Do you know if he's going to be okay?"

Nurse Puja raised an eyebrow, then her face broke out in realization. "I think you're a bit confused, young man," she said with a chuckle.

Zuko bristled in anger at her mirth. "What's so funny!?"

She stopped smiling, considered him for a moment, and then shook her head. "You're right. There's nothing amusing about a kid in the hospital." But then she smiled again. "But somehow, I doubt you're this angry on Mr. Xinzhu's behalf."

Zuko frowned. _Sho's_ behalf? "What are you talking about? I'm asking about Aang!"

"I know you are," she replied, her voice just a bit softer. "And I can tell you that Mr. Minami is _fine_. Well… he's in some major trouble, but physically, he came out of the fight without a scratch."

Zuko blinked. "So… you're saying… Aang sent _Sho_ to the hospital?"

There was an amused twinkle in Nurse Puja's eye as she nodded. "Mr. Xinzhu will be alright. If you want any _details_ , you're going to have to talk to Mr. Minami himself."

Reeling at the thought that Aang had done something so violent, Zuko flatly stated, "Aang's not here."

"No, he was sent home." She looked over at the clock. "You should get going. Warrior's training is going to start in less than ten minutes."

Stiffly nodding, Zuko gave a quick bow. "Thank you for speaking with me."

"Of course." He turned to leave when Nurse Puja added, "And don't even _think_ about skipping. Aang is fine. You can wait two hours."

At first, Zuko had no intention of listening to her. But when he got to the entrance of the school, he realized that Katara, Sokka, and Toph probably had no idea what had happened. Even if they heard the rumors, they had no way of knowing that Aang was actually okay.

Turning his heels, Zuko ran back towards the main arena. He might not be very close with Aang's friends, but they were _Aang's friends,_ and they deserved to know what had happened.

Zuko was late, and the first fight had already started. Thankfully, the others were easy enough to find in the packed bleachers since they usually sat in the same area.

Katara was the first to spot him. " _There_ you are! Where have you been?"

"Around." Zuko slid onto the bench next to Sokka. "Actually, I was going to skip. I don't know if you guys heard the rumors about Aang, but…"

"Yeah, we heard," Sokka said. "We were actually about to skip out as well so we could check up on Aang. So good thing you found us before we left."

"Well that's thing. I came back to tell you guys that Aang's okay. I mean, he's not injured or anything. It was _Sho_ who got sent to the hospital."

Katara and Sokka stared at him for a moment, which caused Zuko to frown. Shouldn't they be _relieved_ at the news?

"Right… We know that, Sparky," Toph piped up. "That's why we were gonna visit him at his house." She crossed her arms and had an almost pleased look on her face. "I gotta say, I'm super curious what finally made Twinkletoes grow a pair."

"Toph!" Katara chastised. "This isn't funny! Aang could be in serious trouble for this!"

"I'm not saying it's funny. I'm just saying it's about damned time."

"I kinda agree with Toph on this one," Sokka said. "Maybe the rest of the school will think twice now about beating on Aang."

"Wait…" Zuko interjected. "You guys already _knew_ that it wasn't Aang in the hospital? How? Who told you?"

Another silent pause. "No one told us," Sokka replied. "I mean, you've been hearing the rumors too, right? It's been all over the school."

"No. I mean, yeah I've been hearing the rumors, but…" Zuko trailed off, wondering how the others figured this all out while he had been floundering with the wrong conclusion all day.

 _Pisa laughed. "Wow. You really_ _ **are**_ _an idiot."_

"Well, regardless," Sokka went on, "I think we're all on the same page here. Let's ditch cross-training and see how Aang's doing."

It was a twenty minute walk to Aang's house. Most of the journey was made in silence, Zuko lagging a few steps behind the others. He didn't know what the others were thinking about, but he couldn't help but see that he was… unnecessary. They didn't need him to figure out what _really_ happened. Apparently all the facts they needed were in the rumors, and Zuko had just been too stupid to put all the pieces together correctly.

And he wasn't really needed to check up on Aang. Of course, the selfish part of Zuko _wanted_ to see that Aang was alright, even if just to make _himself_ feel better. But if Aang really needed some support, it would be his closest friends that would give it to him. The years of cultivated friendship between Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were much more meaningful than just a couple of months' worth of trig classes and lunch breaks.

They rounded the corner, and Aang's house was in sight. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, Zuko crossed his arms across his chest and tried to will away the sharp pressure in his chest.

There was an unspoken agreement to allow Katara to take the lead on this. She rang the doorbell, and it was only moments later that the door was opened by Gyatso. "Ah, hello there, young ones. I assume you're here to visit Aang."

"Hi, Mr. Minami. Yes, we heard about what happened at school, and we just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

The old man nodded grimly. "There will certainly be consequences. But please, come in." He stepped aside and allowed the four of them entry. "Aang is in the basement. Hopefully you all can lift his spirits. He has been understandably sullen all day."

As they climbed down the stairs, they found Aang playing video games with Momo curled up in his lap. Momo apparently heard them first, as his ears perked up. He leapt up with an excited chirp and flew over to land on Katara's shoulders. Aang saw them, and he quickly turned his game off and stood up. "Um… hi, guys…" he said sheepishly.

"Hey Aang," Katara said, walking toward him and wrapping him in a hug.

"I guess this means you heard what happened…" Aang replied when Katara let go.

"Just the highlights," Toph said. "Though I'm dying for some details. Did you send him flying down a hallway, or did you just shake him around a bit?"

" _Toph_ ," Katara warned. She turned back to Aang with a smile. "We're just glad that you're okay. Rumors aren't exactly reliable."

"Thanks," he replied weakly. "I'm just… upset that I lost control like that."

"Yeah, dude, what happened?" Sokka asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong: I'm glad Sho got what was coming to him. But you've _never_ fought back before."

Aang glanced at Zuko, but he quickly turned away with a grimace. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Zuko's stomach lurched uncomfortably, and he unconsciously took a small step back. He knew he was a bit of an interloper here, but he had hoped that Aang would be okay with that.

Apparently, not.

Zuko took a deep breath and tried to ignore the small pain stabbing his chest. "Um… I-I can leave."

Katara and Sokka both turned to him, and Aang gave him an almost stricken look. "What? We just got here," Sokka said.

Zuko shook his head with a deadpanned laugh. "I mean, Aang, I know you'd probably prefer to be with your friends. I'm glad you're okay, but I don't want overstay my welcome."

Aang paled and then sputtered. "Y-You're not! You're welcome! You're always welcome!"

Zuko frowned. "I just… I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to your friends because I'm here."

"You _are_ my friend!" Aang insisted. "The reason I didn't want to talk about it was because I was embarrassed. It has nothing to do with you! Well, except for the part where is does…"

Now more confused than upset, Zuko just stared at the airbender.

"Uh… Did anyone else understand that?" Toph asked.

"Zuko has nothing to do with it," Sokka repeated. "Except… he does…"

Aang cringed and then let out a long sigh. "Sho came up to me. Nothing unusual. Thought he would get it out of his system then go. But he… uh…" Aang looked up at Zuko, his face red. "He started talking about you."

"Talking about me," Zuko echoed.

"Yeah. Insulting you, actually…" Aang cast his gaze back downward at his wringing hands. "I don't know why, but it made me really _angry_. And I kinda… acted without thinking."

The uncomfortable feeling in Zuko's stomach came back, but this time it was a bit _warmer_. In fact, it wasn't even that uncomfortable. And for some inexplicable reason, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

There was an extended pause before Toph gave an approving nod. " _Nice_."

Sokka shrugged. "Well, either way, hopefully this means that those other jerks will think twice before messing with you."

"Will you guys _stop_ it!" Aang begged. "This isn't a _good_ thing. Fighting goes against everything I believe in!"

"Aang, I understand your position," Katara said hesitantly. "But… think about it. How many fights have you gotten into in just the last month alone? None of it is your fault!" she added when Aang began to protest. "But it's not _good_ for you. I mean, we care about you so much, Aang! And we've all been standing on the sidelines at your request, watching you suffer… you can't blame us for being a little _relieved_ that maybe everyone will finally stop tormenting you!"

Aang's eyes widened, his mouth silently opening and closing as he tried to find his voice.

"Sorry," Katara amended. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that..."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Aang said. "I g-guess I didn't think about it. I didn't want you guys getting hurt on my behalf." His gaze shifted to each of his friends, lingering just a second longer on Zuko.

Toph pounded her fist into her other hand. "Does that mean you'll finally let us beat on those dunderheads?"

" _No_ ," Aang stressed. "I lost control today, but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly okay with fighting or violence." He sighed. "Hopefully you guys are right and the, uh, dunderheads will leave me alone now." Before anyone could reply, Aang grabbed his game controller and held it out. "Now, do you guys wanna play some _Super Smash Ni_?"

It was an obvious attempt to change the subject, but everyone decided to roll with it. While Sokka and Katara set up the game and Toph loudly proclaimed that she was going to finally kick their butts, Zuko grabbed Aang's arm and held him back for a moment. "Hey, I just wanted to say… thanks. But you didn't have to do that for me. I'm used to the insults."

Aang gave a weak smile. "I know. And I didn't _mean_ to, but when Sho said…" His voice tapered off, and he sighed. "You're one of my best friends, Zuko. I care about you and hate hearing people talk about you like that."

The warm feeling in Zuko's belly swelled, and he smiled again. "I care about you too, Aang. And I really am glad you're okay."

"Hey!" Toph barked at them. "You two pansies gonna keep chitchatting or you gonna come play some _Smash_?"

Zuko and Aang exchanged a quick glance. "Coming," Aang said.

Just like that, it turned into a typical evening for them. They played video games, chatted, and socialized as usual. The incident with Sho still hung over their heads, but it was in the background. Resolved for now, if not forgotten. All of them hoped that Aang would be left alone from here on in.

Zuko stayed there with Aang and the others, hanging out with them like it were normal. And for the first time, he felt as if he actually belonged.

* * *

 **So what did ya guys think? Review and let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, all!**

 **I thought I would have more time to write. Turns out not... B** **ut slowly but surely, I'm getting this story done!**

 **I'm far from an expert at camping, so please forgive any inaccuracies I have :/**

 **Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

Iroh had a full itinerary of chores and activities to do once they were at the camp site. Besides teaching Zuko the basics of setting up and maintaining a camp, Iroh planned some fishing, hunting, star gazing, hiking, and general exploration of the valley and the surrounding mountains.

What Iroh _hadn't_ planned for was the long drive _to_ the valley.

The foot of the Taichi mountains were a three hour drive away. The valley was an additional two hours further. This was a long time to be sitting in a car with a brooding teenager. At first, they had the radio to fill the silence. An hour of commentators discussing the political atmosphere in Republic City… followed by an hour of pop music once it occurred to Iroh that the discussion of politics was probably boring the boy to tears.

But once they left the sphere of any local radio stations, they were left only with the purr of the car's engine. It was a comfortable silence, with Zuko seemingly content to stare at the passing scenery. Iroh was more than happy to oblige him in his quiet sightseeing. The natural rolling planes leading to the foot of the mountain range _were_ quite beautiful.

Then they reached the Taichi mountains, and Zuko turned his attention inward and began squirming. At this point, even Iroh was starting to feel restless. "How would you feel about stopping for a moment to stretch our legs?" he asked.

"Sure," Zuko replied curtly.

Thankfully, they weren't very deep into the mountains, and the road had yet to narrow. There was plenty of room to safely pull over and walk around a little.

Zuko did a few basic stretches, sighing in relief as the insistent ache in his lower back eased a little. He hoped this valley place was worth the hours of awkward silence and body aches. Especially since the next couple of hours promised to be filled with little more than the drone of the car.

He couldn't believe he had actually been a bit _excited_ about this trip.

They got back into the car and continued on their way. However, it seemed that Iroh suddenly wanted to chat. "So, what do you usually do for your vacations?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Zuko frowned slightly as he tried to process the question. "Um… what?"

"In the past, before coming to live with me. What did you usually do during your breaks?"

"I was homeschooled," he reminded the old man. "We never had 'breaks'."

Iroh frowned. "The Haruyamas never went on vacation? Never took some time off to have some fun?" What was the point of having all that money if you didn't enjoy yourself every once and awhile?

"Not really… If Fong had to go to the city, he would usually take Pisa or Azula with him. But there were never any vacations. At least not while I was there."

Iroh shook his head. It was no wonder the boy was so tense. "What about before you lived with them? When you were still living with your father."

Zuko stiffened. He knew that Iroh had his file, which meant he probably knew what kind of father Ozai had been...

 _Zuko tried to maintain his stance, but the sand was starting to burn his feet. He tried to lift his feet up and down to give them relief, but then the coarse sand was rubbing against his blisters._

 _"Is there a problem?"_

 _He looked up at his father, flinching under his glare. "N-no, sir…"_

 _"Then what are you waiting for? Your sister finished an hour ago!"_

 _Tears were brimming in his eyes, but Zuko swallowed them down. He started to step through his kata, but between his trembling and the pain shooting up from his feet, he knew that he was failing miserably._

 _Then he stepped on a broken seashell, piercing one of his blisters. Zuko cried out and fell backwards, compulsively grabbing his foot to assess the damage._

 _There was an angry sneer, and Zuko immediately knew that he was in trouble. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, ignoring the pain and struggling to get back on his feet. "I j-just…"_

 _Father grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. "Stand up!" he snarled. "And stop sniveling. I raised a son, inadequate as you are. Now **act** like it."_

 _Somehow, Zuko got his feet under him. His vision was starting to blur, but he refused cry. Re-taking his stance, he pushed the pain away and concentrated on pleasing his father._

"We had a beach home at the Ember Shore," Zuko muttered. "We would go in the summers."

Zuko's demeanor had changed, and Iroh knew he had wandered into dangerous territory. His initial instinct was to back off, but then he remembered Dr. Jian's advice. Taking a small chance, Iroh said, "The Ember Shore is beautiful in the summer. I used to love collecting seashells."

Zuko gave him a sideways glance, praying that that would be the end of the conversation. The hours of silence might have been boring, but this was starting to make Zuko feel antsy.

"Of course, there are so many ways to relax at the beach. Do you have a favorite beach activity?"

Mostly to himself, Zuko shook his head. It may have been a beach house, but he never enjoyed his time _on_ the beach. The most he ever felt 'relaxed' was when he was in the house itself, hiding away with his mother.

 _Mom_...

There was a period of silence after Iroh's inquiry, and his stomach dropped in regret. It had seemed like an innocent enough question, but it seems as though he had miscalculated. "Unless you're not really a beach-person," he stated, trying to backpedal his question.

Zuko shook his head. "Not really… I preferred staying in the house."

The tension in the car eased, and Iroh smiled in relief. "Well, hopefully this week I can foster a bit of love for the outdoors into you."

"I don't mind the outdoors," Zuko replied, a hint of indignation in his voice. "I just don't like the beach. The sand is hot and rough, and the water makes my skin feel weird."

Iroh chuckled. "Seems reasonable."

Besides the bit of small talk every now and then, the remainder of the ride was once again steeped in silence, much to Zuko's relief. He decided to revel in every moment of peaceful silence he could before this full week of... bonding with Iroh.

They drove into the valley, and Zuko's eyes widened as he leaned forward and stared at what was going to be their campsite.

While the mountains were beautiful, the valley was _breathtaking_. There was a large deep-blue lake, water lilies sprouting with purple flowers decorating its surface. The surrounding shores were bright green with grass and juniper. As they pulled into the camp area, Zuko could see a small island in the middle of the lake that was covered in moss and a single stubborn tree.

No wonder Iroh and Lu Ten had spent so much time here.

It was late afternoon by the time they got to the campsite. As Zuko helped Iroh unpack the car, he couldn't help but stare at all of the equipment and feel a little lost. How was all of this supposed to go together?

Thankfully Iroh was there, otherwise he would have been struggling until sunset.

Surprisingly, it only took about fifteen minutes for Iroh to guide him through setting up the tent and tarp. Thinking that was going to be the most difficult part, Zuko approached the campfire with confidence. He was a firebender. How hard could it be?

Iroh gave him a few guidelines for gathering wood before Zuko went wandering to the closest patch of forest. He came back with an arm filled with firewood and then dumped it all on the ground. He positioned himself to set the pile aflame.

"Ah, ah, wait a moment!" Iroh placed a hand on his arm. "You need to make a fire bed and then build your fire up."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Make a… what?"

The following half hour was spent piling dirt up and making a rudimentary fire pit. Then Iroh spent a few minutes instructing Zuko on how to pile up all the types of wood into a strange pointed tent. It took a frustratingly long time for him to set _that_ up without it collapse in on itself. Iroh was kneeling next to him, giving the occasional tip, but otherwise let Zuko to do it on his own.

While Zuko sort of appreciated the confidence that Iroh apparently had in him, the pressure of his gaze was a bit overwhelming. Especially since this wood _refused to stand up properly!_

Finally the wood was ready to light, but before he threw a ball of fire into the all his hard work, Zuko gave Iroh a pointed look. "Let me guess: I can't just set it on fire."

Iroh smiled. "You _can_ , but the fire wouldn't last long. The key is a small flame into the heart of the tinder."

Nodding, Zuko summoned a flame at the end of his index finger and waved it at the tinder until it caught. He sat back and watched the dry leaves and twigs crack and curl… until the small embers fizzed out.

Zuko grimaced. _Dammit_.

"That's alright," Iroh assured. "It's better to err on the side of too small. As firebenders, we don't have to worry about the number of matches we happened to bring. If our flame is too small, we have infinitely more tries. But if we go too hot, we'll consume our wood too fast, and we'll have to start all over again."

Nodding, Zuko summoned another flame and took a deep breath. Despite Iroh's reassurance, he knew he didn't have an _infinite_ amount of tries left. With the remaining tinder, Zuko guessed maybe ten or twenty, assuming he didn't overdo it on accident.

But, by the grace of some unknown spirit, it only took four more attempts before they had a roaring fire. Just in time to watch the sun set behind the mountains.

After laying out the rest of their supplies and sleeping bags, Iroh began to prepare dinner. They hadn't had a chance to hunt or fish, but they had packed some eggs, beans, and seasoning. It would be a simple dinner, but Iroh would make sure it was tasty.

Putting a grill over the fire, Iroh placed an oiled pan with salt and pepper on it and waited for it to heat up. Just as it got to the perfect temperature, Zuko sat on the opposite side of the fire, and once again, he seemed content to sit in silence.

Well, Iroh wasn't going to have any of that. "So what do you want to do first tomorrow? There's fishing, hiking through the mountains or around the valley, a bit of hunting, swimming in the lake…"

Zuko shrugged. If he were to be completely honest, none of these things sounded particularly appealing. Though they didn't sound _un_ appealing either. "Hiking sounds… okay."

Iroh poured the beans into the pan, causing the oil to crack and and sizzle. "Excellent. I know the perfect path we can take. It is only a couple hours long, so it will ease us into some of the longer hikes. After that, we can spend the rest of the afternoon fishing."

Sitting at the edge of a lake for hours of nothingness or forced conversations... Not unlike their car trip. It sounded terrible, but Zuko didn't say anything.

Iroh pulled out the container of eggs. "Do you want two eggs or three?"

"Three," Zuko replied. Frankly, he felt he could go for four or five. He was remarkably hungry even though he had spent most of the day sitting in a car.

After eating their simple dinner - and after Iroh tried in vain to convince Zuko to eat s'mores - they decided to turn in for the night, worn out after the day of travel. They were to sleep in the same tent, but it was large enough that there was ample space between them. Iroh had offered to purchase a second tent, thinking that Zuko might want more privacy. But even after Iroh tried to explain how bad his snoring could get, Zuko had merely shrugged stated that he didn't care.

Iroh, for his part, slept soundly through the night. He woke up at sunrise, though it was still relatively dark in the valley. He rolled over to get a bit more sleep when he noticed that Zuko's sleeping bag was empty.

Iroh closed his eyes with a soft sigh. While he wasn't surprised, he had hoped Zuko would at least _try_ to sleep in. He even forced him to leave all his textbooks back at the house. Of course, that wouldn't stop Zuko from going out and practicing his firebending. If only there was a way to leave behind his firebending as well. Although even that couldn't stop Zuko from running through his basic katas dry.

Sitting up with a back-cracking stretch, he crawled over to the opening of the tent and peeked outside. As he expected, in the pale dawn light next to the lake, Zuko was practicing his kicks. "I'm starting to think you never sleep."

Zuko flinched and spun around. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Iroh said, his voice straining as he stood. He pointed to the sky. "The sun is up."

Zuko looked up as if he just noticed the orange and pink hues. "Oh. Right."

Iroh frowned slightly. Just how long had Zuko been awake? "I thought I said I wouldn't accept you training during this vacation?"

He meant it lightheartedly, but Zuko shrank slightly under the question. He kept his eyes downward and crossed his arms. "You said that _staying home_ and training wasn't acceptable."

Iroh chuckled as he stood and approached the lake, hoping to put the young man at ease. "I was half joking. Though you really should try to relax."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not going to be able to relax if I have to neglect my studies _and_ my training."

"Training may be a good way to let off steam, but perhaps we should use this week as opportunity for you to learn _other_ ways to loosen up..."

Zuko shook his head earnestly. "That's not what I mean. I'm…" His voice caught and he paused. Then he let out a soft sigh. "My grades are barely acceptable, and my bending is mediocre at best. I can't afford to fall any further behind. I _can't_ relax if I have to take an entire week off."

"Your grades are more than acceptable, and you have made astonishing progress on your bending..."

"... Which is all going to go down the drain unless I keep it up!" Zuko took a deep and deliberate breath. "I know you want me to… _take it easy_ , but can I at _least_ run through some katas in the mornings? No serious training, just... I don't know, drills?"

That seemed like a reasonable compromise. "Very well," Iroh acquiesced. "If it means that much to you."

Zuko's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you, Iroh." He looked at the sky to judge the time. "Is it alright if I practice some more?"

It was only mid morning, so Iroh nodded. "Sure. Just be careful not to overdo it; we have a day of hiking and fishing ahead of us, after all!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Iroh made it sound as if fishing was strenuous. Shrugging the comment off, Zuko shook his limbs out and started his routine over again.

And then, much to his surprise, Iroh _joined_ him. It seemed odd considering his odd fixation on relaxation, but it actually put Zuko at ease. He had been a little nervous that Iroh might be mad that Zuko had challenged his authority. However, if he was willing to practice alongside Zuko, then he couldn't be _too_ angry.

Knowing that Iroh was most concerned about his basics, Zuko focused on those routines. He has been practicing them for weeks now, so it almost _was_ relaxing for him.

Now that the sun was peaking over the mountains, the valley was quickly becoming hot. Even hotter than it was back in Kinchi. The katas weren't strenuous, but Zuko was still starting to sweat profusely. His shirt stuck and chafed him, so without really thinking about it, he pulled it off and threw it aside. He let out a small sigh as his skin was freed to the open air.

But then there was a gasp behind him, and Zuko wheeled around to see that Iroh was staring at him with a pained expression. That was when Zuko realized that Iroh had never seen his scars before, and he withered under the older man's gaze. "Th-they're not as bad they look..."

When Zuko first stripped off his shirt, Iroh didn't pay the scars any heed. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that something was... off.

He had spent an uncomfortable amount of time staring at those photos in Zuko's file, mentally cataloging all his injuries and scars. He looked at all the damage that bastard Ozai had inflicted, and he promise himself that he would do everything in his power to right all of the wrongs this poor child had had to suffer.

But now that he was actually _looking_ at that child's body, bare in the morning light, and he saw something that didn't belong.

Scars. _New_ scars littered up and down his side, including a burn in the shape of a small hand across his ribs.

Iroh's mind reeled. This was clearly done by a firebender, but it had to have happened _after_ Ozai had been arrested. And the only other firebender that Zuko has lived with was his sister.

"Don't just stare at me, _say_ something!"

Iroh flinched, broken out of his pensive trance. Zuko was scowling, but he was also leaning away slightly, poised for flight.

"I-I apologize," Iroh stammered. "I didn't mean to stare." He pointedly looked away, but the image of that hand-shaped burn was branded into his brain. He was honestly at a loss for words. That is, until Dr. Jian's voice echoed in his head.

 _When you ask him something, his response is always honest._

 _My advice to you… is to ask him questions._

Against his better judgement and without any further deliberation, Iroh pointed to the burns and blurted, "Did your sister do that to you?"

Zuko stiffened and his eyes widened. The question was out of nowhere, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He automatically placed a hand on his side, his mind racing to figure out how on earth Iroh was able to come to that conclusion. "W-Why would you ask that?"

It was all the confirmation Iroh needed, and he felt ill. He remembered the day he visited the Haruyama's home, the way Azula pretended to be a sweet child. And he remembered how badly Zuko had panicked at the mention of his sister.

Iroh had already assumed that Azula had been bullying Zuko, but this went beyond normal sibling squabbles. How was it even _possible_ for a girl so young to be so cruel?

Nearly a minute passed without a response from Iroh, and Zuko felt like he was going to vomit. He had to say something. But what could he say? The truth?

 _Azula smirked as Zuko shuffled back into his bedroom. "I told you they wouldn't believe you."_

Zuko cringed. No, the truth wasn't going to work. But he needed to say something to break this agonizing silence. "An a-accident. It was an accident. During training…"

It was an obvious lie, and it pained Iroh to think that Zuko was afraid to tell him the truth. "Zuko… I hope you know that you can trust me."

A stab a panic shot through Zuko's chest. "I t-trust you. I just…" His voice tapered off. Lying wasn't working, but he couldn't tell the truth either. He literally had nothing else to say.

Zuko was floundering, and Iroh knew that he needed to step in and banish his doubts. "I know that the adults in your life have always been on your sister's side," he said. "But I need you to know that I am _not_. I met Azula, and I'm convinced she's a scheming brat under that sweet facade."

With a violent twitch, Zuko's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I… what?"

It suddenly occurred to Iroh that he had never actually voiced these thoughts to Zuko. And there was probably nothing more important for Zuko to hear. "I promise I will believe _anything_ you tell me. Perhaps most people haven't in the past, but most people also like your sister. And as I said, I absolutely do not. Your sister - as charming as she may seem - is a conniving and manipulative liar."

Zuko nearly swallowed his tongue at Iroh's words. None of this was making sense. First, Iroh magically knew that Azula had burned him. Now, he was outright _insulting_ her. Calling her a liar? He has never heard _anyone_ talk about Azula like that. It was overwhelming and he felt numb.

 _"I promise I will believe anything you tell me."_

Zuko's initially wanted to doubt Iroh's words, but he found himself inexplicably _believing_ him. His eyes started to burn and his body trembled. "You're serious," he stated.

Iroh smiled, knowing he had made a breakthrough. "Absolutely."

When Zuko realized he was crying, he quickly turned around and wiped his tears away. "Ugh, this is _stupid_." He turned back to Iroh and pointed at him accusingly. "You are insane. And _freakishly_ perceptive."

Iroh chuckled, but his smile quickly faded. "So… it _was_ your sister?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Yes," he muttered.

Iroh shook his head in disbelief. " _Why?_ "

In a rare demonstration of faith, Zuko looked up and actually made eye contact with Iroh. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, but he no longer seemed afraid. Instead, there was just reluctant resignation.

"Because I wouldn't listen."

* * *

 **So what did ya guys think? Review and let me know :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, all! I promise I'm not dead!**

 **However, it _has_ been an insane last few months. I'm working on a grant and it's been taking up all my "writing" time. Trust me, I would have much preferred working on this. **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

Iroh expected Zuko to elaborate, but the young teenager had fallen silent. Emboldened by the fact that that Zuko had admitted this much already, Iroh gave another small push. "You wouldn't listen to whom?"

" _Azula_ ," Zuko practically spat. "One way or another, she will _always_ get her way."

A part of Iroh wanted to drive back to Kinchi and call Ayumi _immediately_ , but the more cynical part of him realized that it probably wouldn't do any good. After all, even if Zuko _had been_ in danger, he obviously wasn't any longer.

Except... Zuko had not been the only other child in that house. "What about Pisa?" Iroh asked.

Zuko frowned. "What about him?"

"Does your sister… Does she hurt him as well?"

The young teen grimaced. "I doubt it." No longer in the mood to train, Zuko grabbed his shirt off the ground and put it back on. "Pisa _adores_ Azula. She's got him wrapped around her finger, just like everyone else."

"Hmm… Even so, it's still prudent that I tell Ayumi about this once we get home," Iroh muttered to himself.

"He's not as 'perfect' as Azula…" Zuko continued, "but he's charming, a good student, and a crazy good bender. There's no reason why anyone would want to hurt _him_."

Iroh bristled at the implication. "There is _never_ a good reason to hurt another person. Not unless one's life is in danger."

Zuko met his gaze and deadpanned, "My life wasn't in danger when I hurt Azula."

Surprised by Zuko's willing reference to the incident, Iroh impulsively replied, "I sincerely doubt that."

"Well you weren't there, so how would you know!?" Zuko spat.

Iroh flinched. "You're right… I apologize for being presumptuous."

With a lingering scowl, Zuko added, "Besides, weren't you a general? Isn't hurting people what the military does?"

A strange swirl of emotions welled up in Iroh. There was irritation at the notion that military only _hurt_ people, which was mixed in with the guilt and bitterness that came from some of his days in the service. But then there was a small swell of pride that Zuko was comfortable enough to bring up such a topic. Especially since he must have realized how potentially inflammatory his accusation was.

Or perhaps he hadn't, because Zuko suddenly looked away with his shoulders hunched defensively. He didn't take back what he said, but he was still preparing for some sort of fallout.

Iroh took a deep breath. "War is not as black and white as we would like to think. Death and pain are an inexorable part of war, which is why it should be avoided at all costs. However, when diplomacy has failed and we are forced to fight… there is honor in devoting your life to defending your nation and the ones you love."

"I didn't mean to say that all _you_ did was hurt people," Zuko said quickly. "I'm sorry, I was stupid. Especially since…" His voice tapered off with a cringe. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You need not apologize," Iroh assured. "I want you to be comfortable talking to me about anything. And I mean _an_ _ything_." He gazed dolefully across the lake. "And you aren't wrong. I am not proud of everything I did during my service. I do not _regret_ joining the military, but… I do wish that some things had been different."

Zuko felt like a callous idiot for insulting a war hero _and_ that war hero's dead son. And now Iroh's melancholy and lack of anger was making him feel painfully uncomfortable. He was pretty sure he preferred being yelled at. Hoping to move on from this incredibly awkward and emotional morning as quickly as possible, Zuko pointed to the fire pit. "Do you wanna have some lunch?" he suggested weakly.

Almost like a switch had been flipped, Iroh smiled. "Of course!" He started walking back to their camp. "I hope you don't mind having eggs again."

"That's fine," Zuko replied, relieved that he had successfully changed the subject.

"But hopefully we'll have a successful afternoon of fishing! Then we can truly feast tonight!"

After their simple lunch and a quick cup of ginseng tea, Iroh led the way to one of his favorite hiking trails. It wasn't terribly long or challenging, so it was a great way to ease them into their week of camping activities. If one were to hike this trail with no breaks, it would only take a couple hours to complete. However, Iroh was going to take this as an opportunity to introduce Zuko to the various flora (and fauna if they stumbled upon any) of the region.

Half an hour in, they stumbled upon one of Iroh's favorite flowers. Or at least, he _thought_ it was.

"It's a white dragon bush!" he exclaimed, crouching in front of the twisted white and red flower that sprouted from the small bush.

"It's… pretty," Zuko commented, clearly unimpressed.

"Its petals make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking!"

Zuko rolled his eyes at that. Of _course_ it was something tea related.

"... Or it's the white jade bush. Which is poisonous."

To Zuko's shock, Iroh grabbed the stem and gently pinched the flower off. "What're you doing?"

"Well…" Iroh stood, examining the flower in his hand. "It's either a delicious tea or a deadly poison. If we're lucky, it's the former."

"You're not actually going to brew that thing, are you? What if it's the poisonous one!?"

The old man laughed. "I'm not _that_ foolhardy. I'm going to carry it in my hand while we continue our hike. If it gives me a rash, I'll know it's the white jade bush. But if it _doesn't_ …"

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. It seemed like a huge hassle for such a trivial activity. But at this point, he knew that he shouldn't underestimate Iroh's enthusiasm for tea.

They continued on with Iroh continuing to point out other local flowers and trees of interest. To Zuko, it all more or less looked the same. However, Iroh's constant chatter was oddly soothing, even if he wasn't completely paying attention.

The weather was relatively cool, and the foliage was so dense that only small rays of sunlight were able to shine through to the ground. He had to admit, he was starting to _enjoy_ himself. The mindlessness of the hike, the soft murmur of rustling trees and animals in the distance… Even with the morning they had had, he actually felt somewhat relaxed.

The trees began to separate until they came upon a small clearing. It was a small overhanging cliff that overlooked the valley. They weren't that far up the mountain, but the entire lake was in view.

Zuko sat down at the edge, his legs dangling off the overhang. The sunlight was intense, the rock easily absorbing the heat. Zuko closed his eyes and looked upward, basking in the heat and light. It was nice not being cooped up in a classroom all day.

He heard Iroh step up next to him and sigh. "I had forgotten how beautiful the view is from here. It's been so long…"

Zuko opened his eyes to see Iroh's sad and wistful expression. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was thinking about his son. After all, this camping trip had been his and Lu Ten's tradition, so it made sense that the stuff they were doing would serve as a reminder.

With that thought, Zuko looked back down at the valley with a small frown. He still knew almost nothing about Lu Ten. Iroh had only brought him up a few times, and Zuko had always been too afraid to bring it up.

But now, his curiosity had overcome his fear, and so he asked, "What was Lu Ten like?"

Iroh turned to Zuko, surprised by the sudden question. "I'm sorry?"

"I-I mean, you've mentioned him a few times. You said you thought he would like me… but I don't really know anything about him. And since he meant a lot to you - I mean, _obviously_ he meant a lot to you, he was your son - and he's dead now, and…" Zuko cringed at his wording and stopped his rambling. "Never mind. I'm being stupid again, and I just realized that it was a terrible question to ask anyway."

Iroh could have sworn he got whiplash from Zuko's quick turnaround. "As I said before, you can talk to me about anything. That includes my son."

Zuko gave Iroh a skeptical glance before returning his gaze to the valley. "I don't want to bring up bad memories," he muttered.

"Lu Ten's passing… it's with me whether or not you bring it up."

Zuko shook his head, hoping the old man would forget he even asked. Even if Iroh tried to make excuses for Zuko, he knew the question had been insensitive.

With a small sigh, Iroh sat down next to his foster son. "Lu Ten had been a stubborn child. He always did what he wanted and never took no for an answer. He was adventurous and terribly clever. That combination got him into a _lot_ of trouble…" Iroh sighed. "It was partially my fault. After his mother had died from fire fever, I threw myself at my work. I should have been more attentive, given him more discipline and structure.

"But despite my own shortcomings, he grew into a responsible and honorable man. He had dedicated his entire life to serving others. He followed family tradition and joined the military. He spent his free time volunteering with me at the BCY. Not that he didn't still have his troublemaking side. I heard he gave his CO quite a number of headaches…"

Zuko was staring at his hands during Iroh's description. He wasn't sure why Iroh had thought he and Lu Ten would have gotten along. It sounded like Lu Ten had been outgoing, smart, and selfless. The exact opposite of him.

"Does that answer your question?"

He looked over at Iroh, a little surprised that he had a slight smile. "Yeah," he croaked out. "I'm sorry I asked."

" _Don't be_ ," Iroh stressed. "After all of the probing I have done into your life, I think it's only fair that you can probe a bit into mine."

That was true, although Zuko didn't think the two were comparable. Iroh was his elder, not to mention his guardian. He was within his rights to dig into Zuko's life. It was downright impudent for Zuko to do the same with Iroh's.

Although, Iroh didn't seem to mind answering such a personal question. It seemed that he really _didn't_ care what kind of questions Zuko might ask. It was a difficult concept to get his head around. He tried to imagine what would have happened if he had ever asked Fong or Tuli such personal questions. They probably would have given him a long lecture on how he needed to learn to respect his elders. Then they would have sent him off to bed without any dinner. And if he had ever asked his _father_ something like that? He would have beaten bloody.

It was just another example of how insanely weird Iroh was.

"Are you ready to get moving again?" Iroh asked.

Zuko smiled. "Sure."

* * *

As the week progressed, it became clear that this vacation was going to exceed Iroh's expectations. Despite a tumultuous start, Zuko was learning to relax and enjoy himself. He started each day by practicing his bending, but then the rest of the time was devoted hiking, fishing and hunting, and calm evenings by the fire. The evenings were usually filled with Iroh retelling a great many stories, both fictional and not. Zuko seemed more than content to let Iroh fill the silence with his tales.

While nothing had been as informative as that first morning, Iroh did learn a bit more about his charge throughout the trip. Zuko wasn't forthcoming with details, but it seemed that he had formed a small social circle at school. That is, in addition to the young airbender that Iroh had briefly met. However it was obvious that Aang was still by far Zuko's closest friend.

"He's… weird," Zuko explained. "Even weirder than you, though in a completely different way."

"How so?" Iroh asked, amused by Zuko's blunt characterization.

"He's entirely too happy. But it's not some fake cheer, it's completely one hundred percent genuine. But then he gets serious sometimes and it's just so… _real_." Zuko cringed at his own wording. "I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Iroh chuckled. "I can see that."

"He's an amazing bender, too," Zuko went on, a slight smile on his face. "You should see him, Iroh. The way he moves… you'd think Aang _was_ air."

The admiration in his voice made Iroh smile. "You should invite him over some time. I'm sure I would enjoy getting to know him better. And it's been a long time since I have entertained any guests."

Zuko nodded. "I guess I can ask him after the break…"

The topic of Aang only came up a few times during the week. But when Zuko _did_ talk about him, he always became uncharacteristically animated. It thrilled Iroh to know that Zuko had such a friend.

Most else that Iroh discovered were just innocent observations, like Zuko's pure tenacity. It turned out his stubborn insistence to constantly study and train applied to _everything_ he did. From building the fire to fishing and hunting, he seemed determined to not only complete the task, but to _conquer_ it. Failure was simply not an option for him. Iroh couldn't tell how much of it was a result of the way he had been raised and how much of it was simply Zuko's nature.

It was the evening of the last day of their trip. They had just finished the rest of the fish they had caught earlier and were now enjoying their usual nightly tea. "And so it ends," Iroh said wistfully. "Have you enjoyed yourself this week?"

Zuko was staring into the fire and didn't make eye contact with Iroh, but he gave a sincere smile. "Yeah. I did."

It was remarkable how much Iroh's relationship with Zuko had improved in the last week. Before this trip, Zuko had already become less skittish compared to when he was first brought into Iroh's care. But now he had all but dropped his guard around Iroh.

More than anything, Iroh was just happy to see Zuko genuinely smiling. "It may be the end, but there is still one last matter to attend to."

Zuko looked up with a slight frown. "What're you talking about?"

Iroh reached down into his bag and pulled out a black rectangular box. "This was given to me during my time as general. After the Battle of the Wall, General Sei of the Han army gave this to me as a token of his surrender."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Wait. _You_ were the general who won the Battle of the Wall?"

Iroh waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, but that's not the point." He handed the box over to Zuko. "I want you to have this."

Zuko wordlessly accepted the box, a bit dumbstruck by what he had just learned. He knew that Iroh was considered a war hero, but he had no idea that he was _the_ general that had turned the tide in the war.

"Happy birthday," Iroh added.

That snapped Zuko out of his daze. "What?"

"I said, 'happy birthday'. I believe that makes you fifteen now."

Several seconds of silence passed before Zuko was able to find his voice again. "It's… my birthday?"

Iroh's smile faded. "It's March 20th." But when Zuko continued to stare blankly, a familiar anger welled up in him. "Don't tell me you've never celebrated your birthday before…"

Zuko shrugged. "Father was never really a 'celebration' type of person. He thought birthdays... well, really _all_ holidays... were a frivolous distraction."

"But Fong and Tuli, as well?" Iroh couldn't imagine how so many people could possible think celebrating one's birth was 'frivolous'.

Zuko looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "They might have… if I had ever done anything worth celebrating."

The cup in Iroh's hand almost shattered, but he was able to reign back his rage with _several_ deep breaths. At least Zuko's father - monster that he was - just abstained from holidays on principle. But the fact that the Haruyamas used Zuko's birthday as yet another bargaining chip… The more Iroh learned about them the more he found he _despised_ them. He didn't care that Tuli _appeared_ to genuinely care for Zuko. The fact that she had allowed Zuko to be treated like this was unacceptable.

Zuko turned the box over in his hands. "So this is… like a present?"

Iroh managed to smile again. "Yes. Go ahead and open it."

With a slight frown, Zuko delicately placed the gift on the rock next to him. "I… I don't think…"

" _Don't_ ," Iroh interjected sternly. "Whatever you're thinking right now, just stop. You are the most hardworking and thoughtful young man I have ever known. I don't care what your father, or Fong, or Tuli have ever said to you. They were _wrong_. I've known you for long enough to be able to say that with certainty."

"Yeah, but you're insane," Zuko pointed out, only half-joking.

"And I will reiterate: if Ozai and the Haruyamas are supposedly sane, then I prefer insanity." Iroh shook his head with a sigh. "I… am so _grateful_ to have been able to share this week, these last few months, with you." He pointed to the box. "Take it. It's not just a birthday present. It's a token of my gratitude. You deserve it."

Still hesitant, Zuko picked the box back up. _I… deserve this?_ It sounded strange in his head, but it didn't really feel _wrong_. Not like it used to. He flipped open the latch and opened it to reveal a dagger, sheathed in ebony with a pearl-inlay handle. Zuko ghosted his fingers over it in awe.

"It's been collecting dust in my attic for years now," Iroh said. "When I realized your birthday was coming up, I remembered the inscription on the blade and… Well, it made me think of you."

Zuko picked the dagger up and pulled it out of its sheath: 非戰不屈

" _Never yield without a fight..._ " He whispered.

"If I had to use a single word to describe you… it would most certainly be 'unyielding'."

The blade became blurry and started to shake. "It's beautiful," Zuko croaked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Iroh replied, pleased that the present had been a success.

Knowing he was in danger of dropping his gift, Zuko secured the dagger back in the box. "Not just for this. For everything." He wanted to explain exactly what 'everything' was, but he couldn't figure out how to say it without sounding incredibly… corny.

Iroh leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome, Zuko."

That was when Zuko realized he was crying. With a frustrated sigh, he tried to wipe the tears away. "Why does this keep _happening_!?"

"There's no shame in crying."

It took a few moments for Zuko to regain his composure. Once he did, he took a deep shaky breath and muttered, "I still don't like it."

Iroh gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. "I suppose that's understandable."

"I'm fine now. I just…" His grip tightened on the box. "I'm grateful too, you know. For the last few months."

"I'm happy to hear it. It seems we've been good for each other."

Zuko scoffed, knowing full well that he has benefited much more from Iroh than Iroh has from him. However, he knew better than to argue this point with Iroh. For now, he was content. Tomorrow, they would be returning home, and he would have had studies to catch up on and a training regime to get back into… But for now, he was _happy_ , and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

* * *

 **Hopefully I've been able to keep up the quality. What do you guys think? Review and let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, all! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! (Holy crap, over three months!?)**

 **In the interest of not keeping you guys waiting forever for me to finish this story, I'm going to upping the pace on the story line a bit. Originally, I planned an twenty chapter story, but at this rate I won't finish until over two years from now. I'm working on shaving down on the filler. The plot might feel a bit rushed, but better you get a rushed story than me having to abandon it because it's taking too long.**

 **So that being said, enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Life returned to normal when they got back (or at least, whatever constituted as 'normal' when living with Iroh). To Zuko's relief, skipping an entire week of study didn't put him too far behind. He was still struggling to follow some of the lectures, but he wasn't _completely_ lost. All in all, he was back to his regular regiment of training and studying without too much of a hitch.

However, not even two weeks later, a new development threw Zuko off balance again.

He was hanging out with Aang and the others at a park near the school when the topic of bending came up. "I haven't been to EC Training since before spring break," Katara remarked. "I'm starting to feel out of practice."

"EC Training?" Zuko asked.

"Extra Cross Training," Aang clarified. "It's an after school club where we can get extra practice fighting against nonbenders and the other elements. I never really go unless the others drag me along…"

"It's good practice," Katara pointed out defensively.

"Especially for me. I need every opportunity I can get to fight airbenders," Toph added. "My goal is to beat Aang before we graduate."

"You should come with us," Sokka said to Zuko. "Especially since you're up for cross training in a few weeks."

Zuko did a double take at Sokka's statement. "What? How do you know that?"

"You haven't looked at this month's posting?"

Zuko blinked. "What?"

"They post the upcoming cross training matches at the beginning of each month in the cafeteria," Sokka explained. "You've never noticed before?"

"No…"

Katara turned to Aang. "You never showed him?"

"I guess it never really occurred to me…"

Zuko was less worried about the posting than about the prospect of fighting in front of the entire school. In front of his _friends_. None of them knew that he was in group two, and he could very well be put up against a _twelve_ year old.

It would bad enough if Aang and the others were group three like most the kids their age. But Sokka was in group four, Katara in group five, and Toph and Aang were both in group six. Every single one of them was among the top of their class while Zuko was _not_. Sure, Iroh has helped him improve a lot in the last few months. However, he was still nowhere near where he should be.

He was going to humiliate himself.

"Hey, you okay?"

Zuko suddenly realized that the others were staring at him. "'M fine," he mumbled, trying to ignore how tight his chest felt.

"So are you up for it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko frowned. "Up for what?"

"EC Training. It starts in about twenty minutes."

"Um…" On one hand, he needed the practice fighting other benders. Iroh was a great firebender, but _just_ a firebender. He couldn't really help Zuko this that regard. On the other hand, he really really _really_ didn't want to practice in front of the others.

But if he was going to make an idiot out of himself, there wasn't much point in putting it off. "Sure," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant (and probably failing miserably).

A bit of ways behind the school, there were a series of fields that were specifically designed for the EC Training program. As Sokka explained, it was a fairly unorganized affair. The fields are opened for the students, then they look for other benders to start sparring, usually against others in their own group. Although sometimes students liked to spar with people from other groups. "The four of us like to just spar against each other. We get the occasional cocksure person who wants to challenge Aang or Toph, but they leave pretty quickly after getting their asses handed to them."

They claimed one of the unoccupied fields, placing their belongings by the sidelines. That was when Sokka twirled around and pointed to Zuko. "I call the first fight with Zuko!"

"What? Why me?"

"I've never seen you fight before, and I'm curious!" Sokka pulled his boomerang out of his bag. "Not to mention I already have enough practice fighting the other elements. It's time for me to get more practice against firebenders."

It was a completely reasonable expectation, especially since Zuko had agreed to come with them. He just didn't think he would be the _first_ one up to spar. With a stiff nod, he walked onto the field with Sokka. Sokka was a nonbender, so maybe he would be able to keep his own. Then again, he remembered the cross training fight Sokka had had against the firebender from group four. The fight which had ended in a tie.

Zuko swallowed down the lump in his throat. Maybe it would be better if he just _told_ everyone he was in group two instead of giving them a live demonstration.

But before he could open his mouth, Sokka threw his boomerang at him. Zuko barely dodged the projectile by jumping to the side. _Right… nonbenders are allowed a weapon_.

Grabbing his returning weapon out of the air, Sokka charged at Zuko with shout. Suddenly in autopilot, Zuko shot out a stream of fire. Unsurprisingly, Sokka easily dodged it and threw his boomerang again. Zuko dodged it and was just about it mount another attack. But then the boomerang hit the back of his head.

He gave his head a shake to try to regain his bearings, but Sokka swept Zuko's legs out from under hit the ground, further disorienting him. He tried to get back on his feet, but Sokka easily pinned him to the ground.

"I… won?"

Off on the sidelines, Toph could be heard saying, "Was that it?"

Zuko stiffened, but managed to force himself to smile. "Good job. You're the hell of a fighter."

Sokka frowned, looking slightly offended. "Did you throw the fight on purpose?"

"No." Zuko sighed. "I… probably should have mentioned…"

Sokka got off of Zuko, letting him sit up. "Should have mentioned what? That you think a nonbender can't hold his own in a fight against a bender?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "No! That's not it at all!" He looked around at the others at the sidelines, feeling his face burn in shame. "I'm…" He sighed against in self-disgust. "I'm in group two. I'm a horrible fighter."

"Oh." Then Sokka's confusion melted into realization. " _Oh_. Why didn't you say anything earlier? I wouldn't have come at you so hard."

"I… uh…" The others were walking onto the field, and it seemed like they hadn't heard him. "I really didn't want you to know."

Sokka glanced at the others and then back at Zuko. "Right…"

"You guys okay?" Aang asked. "You guys have been sitting there for a weirdly long time."

"Yeah!" Sokka replied. "Zuko's just not feeling very well."

Zuko almost cracked his neck when he spun to look at Sokka. "What?"

"Zuko said he's sick! That's why I was able to bring him down so easily!" Sokka gave Zuko a reassuring look, but Zuko could only stare back at him in confusion.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, you're overacting. Again."

He frowned disapprovingly, as if his sister just ruined something. But then he shrugged and turned back to Zuko. "I tried, dude."

Zuko was still staring blankly at him. "What?"

"Zuko?" Aang asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Zuko insisted, standing up. "I just… I never told you that I'm actually from… group… two…"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "You mean the bending group?"

Avoiding eye contact, Zuko wiped the dirt off his clothes. "Yeah. Look, this was stupid so I'm just going to go home and - "

His sentence was cut off by two mounds of earth curling up from the ground and encasing his lower legs, stopping him in his tracks and almost making him fall over. "Where do _you_ think you're going, Sparky?" Toph asked. "We just got started!"

Zuko tried to turn around, but the ground held steady. "Toph, let me go!"

"Only if you promise to stay here instead of running home with your tail between your legs."

Zuko flinched. She was right, of course, but this had turned out worse than he imagined. It had been a terrible idea. Things were fine before the others knew how inferior he was. Yes, they would have figured it out in a few weeks' time, but at least he would have had those few weeks to train more with Iroh. Maybe he would have done well enough in the fight so that the others wouldn't even notice that he was fighting a kid.

"Zuko…" Katara said, her voice floating through his self-loathing. "Are you embarrassed because you're in group two?"

" _Yes_ ," Zuko growled out, trying fruitlessly to yank his legs out of the ground. "Why wouldn't I be? Toph and Aang are the top benders in the _school_ , and even you and Sokka are ahead of most of the other freshmen. Meanwhile, I'm being outshined by twelve years olds, so yes, _I might find that a little embarrassing!_ "

There was no reply, and Zuko didn't turn to look at their faces. He imagined they were uncomfortable. They were realizing they had been hanging out with a loser this entire time, and now they were trying to come up with the kindest way to let him know that they probably shouldn't be friends anymore.

His breathing hitched, but he would be damned before he let any of them know he was upset. "Toph, let me go," he demanded.

Finally, Toph complied and the dirt around his legs crumbled. He was about to storm off when something hit his back, and he found himself wrapped in a fierce hug. Zuko didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Aang… what're you doing?"

"I'm hugging you," he said, his mouth inches from Zuko's neck.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why?"

"Because you need it."

Zuko cringed. He didn't want anyone's pity. "No I don't." Aang's only response was to hold on tighter.

Behind him, Sokka sighed. "Well, it's official: Zuko's an idiot."

Katara smacked him. "You're not helping!"

"Ow! I meant that he's an idiot because he thinks we care!"

"Meathead's got a point," Toph said. "Hey Zuko! We don't give a shrewrat's ass what group you're in. Sho is in group six and we think he's an asshole."

Aang let go of Zuko, but he didn't step back. "I… We really like you, Zuko. We wouldn't be very good friends if we judged you for something that doesn't matter."

The knot in Zuko's chest was slowly beginning to unwind. He had never known any of them to lie. So that meant... they really _didn't_ care that he was in group two.

It sounded crazy, but Zuko was starting to become accustomed to crazy. "Thanks, guys."

"There's nothing to thank us for," Toph said, slightly annoyed. "We're being normal people. You should try it sometime." She turned toward the direction of Sokka. "Now it's my turn. On the field, Meathead!"

"Me? I just went!"

"It's been five minutes; that's more than enough time for you to have recovered."

Zuko had stopped listening to the others, his attention focused on the fact that Aang's face was uncomfortably close to his. "Aang?" Zuko questioned.

Aang was staring very intently at the ground, deep in thought about something. Then he looked up and gave a small smile. "You know you're one of the best friends I've ever had, right?"

"… If you say so."

Aang quickly nodded. "You are. Really. So don't ever be ashamed of who you are."

Zuko managed to smile in return. It was such an _Aang_ thing to say. "Thanks."

That was when Aang leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and barely pressed his lips to Zuko's. It was so quick that Zuko wasn't sure it had even happened until he noticed that Aang was blushing furiously. His face only got redder as he tried to spit out an explanation. "I… um… That is…" He gave up, turned around, and ran back to the field.

And Zuko was left there, his face almost as red as Aang's. _What just happen?_

Katara saw Aang's expression, then gave Zuko a skeptical look. "You guys okay?" Katara asked.

"Finejustfine," Aang sputtered out. "You coming, Zuko?"

"Uh, y-yeah…"

They all spent the next hour sparring. Predictably, Zuko lost every match. Although, he wasn't entirely certain if it was his poor skills that were causing him to lose or the fact that he was incredibly distracted. Aang, meanwhile, was avoiding any and all eye contact. So when the others insisted that the two of them spar, they weren't so much fighting as they were stumbling into each other.

"The heck is wrong with you two?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," Aang said quickly. "I… I'm just kind of tired." He walked off the field and grabbed his bag. "I should go home and get some sleep."

They all stared at Aang as he walked off, except Toph who had a skeptical look on her face. "Well that was weird."

"I'll see you guys later," Zuko said before running after Aang. Behind him, he could hear the others expressing their confusion, but he really needed to talk to Aang. He would worry about the others later.

He knew where Aang lived and and hoped he would be able to intercept him before he got home. However, Zuko barely rounded the school before he found Aang leaning against the building, bent over with his hands on his knees. "Aang?"

The airbender flinched and looked up. "Zuko…"

Zuko felt a little better now that Aang was actually looking at him. "Are you okay? Really?"

"Yeah, I just…" Aang stuck his hands in his pockets. "You can just forget that… _that_ ever happened. I wasn't thinking."

"You mean the kiss."

Aang's cheeks reddened again. "I just wanted you to know that… well, I like you. I wanted _you_ to know that I liked you. N-Not in _that_ way," he clarified. "Just in the friend sort of way. But then it just sort of happened and…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Zuko wasn't sure what to say. So he just said what first came to him. "I didn't mind," he said. "It was… nice, actually."

Aang's face twisted in confusion. "Really? You…" He stood straight, his eyes widening. "You didn't mind? You thought it was _nice_?"

"Well, you barely touched me," Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kind of hard to judge."

Aang smiled nervously. "I… I could do it again."

Something in Zuko's stomach fluttered, and it wasn't the normal anxiety he was used to. "I… I uh…"

"Or not!" Aang said quickly. "It was just an idea."

It didn't sound completely unpleasant to Zuko. However, his body was frozen in place. As was his higher brain function. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just a bit confused. About… something."

Aang stepped back, looking a little sheepish. "That's alright. I'm just glad you're not upset about earlier."

"I'm not," Zuko assured him. "I just… uh…" He was preoccupied by Aang's offer at a second kiss. His mouth didn't seem to want to form normal words.

Aang picked up his bag. "I really do gotta go home. Maybe… we could hang out tomorrow?"

Zuko nodded. "Sure."

"Awesome." Aang smiled. "See you tomorrow then."

"See ya…" Zuko watched Aang leave, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was pretty sure something important had just happened, but his brain was refusing to acknowledge it. He began to slowly walk home, thinking over everything that had happened this afternoon. It was hard to decided which more astonishing: that none of his friends cared that he was a lousy fighter, or that Aang had _kissed_ him. And he _didn't mind_.

Scratch that. Zuko knew _exactly_ which one was more astonishing.

Aang was a dear friend. And he has always been a bit touchy-feely. There were many times that Zuko had observed the energetic airbender jumping on one of them in excitement (or sometimes just as a greeting).

But a kiss was on a different level. He had never seen Aang kiss anyone. Zuko had never been socially savvy, but even he knew kissing someone on the lips wasn't a normal interaction between friends.

Except… they _were_ friends. And Aang kissed him.

Then again, it seems like Aang regretted it. Hence why he had told Zuko to just forget that it happened. If Zuko was honest with himself, he would admit that Aang's regret bothered him a bit. Although Aang seemed less regretful after Zuko admitted that he kind of liked it.

And that was the crux of it. Zuko didn't mind. Being kissed. By a boy.

Frankly, he hadn't given much thought to dating, romance, kissing, and stuff. He was always focused on getting better grades or becoming a better firebender. Besides...

" _Please," Azula begged. "Just one."_

"No," Zuko muttered to himself, shivering at the echo. "That has nothing to do with this."

Although that wasn't entirely true. Today was the first time someone had kissed Zuko, but it wasn't the first time someone had tried.

Maybe that was why Zuko had frozen at prospect of another kiss and why he hadn't been able to articulate exactly what he was feeling. The last time someone tried to kiss him, he was kicked out of his home.

He was still feeling overwhelmed as he approached Iroh's house. Iroh was working at the youth center this afternoon, which meant Zuko would be on his own for a few hours. He was going to use those hours to do homework, read his textbooks, run through his katas... Basically, do anything that might distract him from all of this.

But then he noticed that there was a car in in the driveway. It wasn't Iroh's, and whoever it belonged to was standing at the front door. Zuko walked up with the the intention of informing the stranger that Iroh wasn't home. As he got closer, the person turned around and Zuko's insides froze. It _couldn't_ be.

" _There_ you are. Didn't your school get out hours ago? Where have you been?"

"... Pisa?"

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey look! Only a month has passed since my last update! XD**

 **This chapter is a bit of an emotional roller coaster, so fasten in.**

 **Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

"Astute observation, Scarface," Pisa replied sarcastically. "Yeah, it's me."

Zuko's eyes narrowed into a glare at the old nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Pisa turned toward the door. "Can we go inside?"

"I'd rather you leave."

Pisa frowned. "You know, you're being impolite."

"You're the one trying to invite yourself into someone else's house." Zuko walked past him. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Zuko, wait." Pisa grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry I called you Scarface, but I really need to talk to you."

"Don't touch me!" He yanked his arm back. "And I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"It's about Azula."

Zuko sighed angrily. Of course it was. It was always about Azula. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Please, Zuko. You're the only one who will believe me."

"You mean like how _you_ believed _me_ every time I told you that Azula was lying!? Or that it was _her_ that gave me those bruises!?"

Pisa lowered his head, looking shameful. "I know. I'm sorry. I really am! I… I just had no idea. But now I need your help."

Zuko crossed his arms, feeling a strange mixture of gratification and anger. It was satisfying to see Pisa squirm for a change, but he was still angry that Pisa was only apologizing because he wanted something from Zuko. "So now that I'm gone, she needs a new punching bag and you were the only option?"

"Not exactly a punching bag... Look, Zuko. I've been thinking about the day Mom and Dad kicked you out…"

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"I think I know what happened."

"I sincerely doubt that."

Uncertainty flashed across Pisa's face, but he pressed forward. "I remember that you Azula were actually starting to get along. You guys seemed more - I don't know - affectionate? I didn't think much of it at the time but… she was sneaking into your room, wasn't she?"

Zuko's stomach rolled as a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He didn't want to think about it. It had seemed so innocent at the time…

 _"Zuzu, could I sleep here with you tonight?"_

… But in the end, she was still just manipulating him.

Pisa looked relieved. "I'm right, aren't I? And one day it just became too much and you snapped. Although I don't know how you managed to overpower her."

Zuko dug his nails into his arms. He didn't need to hear all of this. Thinking about it made his chest hurt. "Why are you here, Pisa?"

"I'm here because I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"With getting Ayumi to believe me when I…" Pisa bit his lip. "... when I tell her what Azula's been doing."

Another wave of nausea. "Ayumi never believed me about anything. How could I possibly help?"

"It's easy to dismiss one person. Especially a person with a history of lying."

"I never lied!" Zuko snapped.

"No, but everyone _thought_ you had. Anyway, it would be a lot harder for Ayumi to dismiss both of us."

"I don't see why you need me," Zuko growled. "She already has a record of all of my 'lies'."

"Because she's not your social worker anymore. She's already given all your paperwork to your new one. And that's the other reason I'm here. I wanted to talk to you before you left town."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving town."

Pisa raised an eyebrow. "Did… Did your foster father not tell you?"

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. "Not tell me what?"

Pisa let out a sharp hiss. "Shit, I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?!"

"I heard Ayumi talk to Mom and Dad the other day. She said she found a more suitable foster family for you in another city. She was supposed to call your foster father today to talk to him about it."

Zuko felt was as though he had just been dropped off a cliff. He felt lightheaded, and there was a distant roaring in his ears. "You're lying," he stated.

"Why would I lie to you about this? It's why I'm here."

Zuko shook his head and turned away. He didn't want to listen to anything else his foster brother had to say. "Go away, Pisa."

"Zuko, wait! You can cry about it later, but right now I need you to help me!"

"I said, _go away_!" He slammed the door behind him. Throwing his backpack aside, he leaned his back against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

Pisa pounded on the door, yelling at Zuko to let him in. However, it wasn't long before he gave up. "Fine!" he yelled through the door. "You want to wallow in your own self-loathing, be my guest! Now I can see why the old man wants to get rid of you! Why would anyone want to keep someone as selfish as _you_?!"

The sound of Pisa marching away was followed by the slam of a car door and the crunch of the car leaving the driveway. Certain that he was gone, Zuko's legs gave out and he slid down to the ground. He looked down at his trembling hands and realized his entire body was shaking.

It couldn't be true. It didn't make any sense. Zuko would be the first to acknowledge that he was a lousy excuse for a son, but Iroh had never expressed any anger or disapproval. If anything, Iroh seemed downright pleased with the measly progress Zuko had made. So why would he want to get rid of Zuko?

Zuko shook his head. No. He refused to believe it was true. Pisa was lying to him.

But why? What did he have to gain? It wouldn't be like him to do it just to hurt Zuko. Pisa had always been arrogant and insensitive, but he had never been intentionally cruel like Azula. At least, not emotionally.

And he seemed genuinely surprised that Zuko didn't already know.

Zuko stood, trying to shake off his trembling. This was stupid. It couldn't be true. He was getting upset over nothing. He deliberately breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.

He needed to lie down. Maybe he could force himself to fall asleep so temporarily forget about all of this. Maybe it would make a bit more sense once he woke back up.

He walked across the dining room with the intention of doing just that when a flashing red light caught his eye. It was the answering machine, sitting innocently on the phone table. There was a flashing "1" on its face, indicating that it had a new message.

 _"She was supposed to call your foster father today to talk to him about it."_

Pain pulsated in his chest. He shouldn't. It wasn't his machine. This wasn't his house. The last thing he should be doing was violating Iroh's privacy.

Despite these thoughts, Zuko slowly walked over to the phone table. He stared down at the flashing numeral like it held the fate of his entire future.

And what if it did?

He could reset it afterward. It would end up being nothing, Zuko would be able to relax, and Iroh would never have to know.

And so he held his breath and pressed 'Play'.

 _"Hey Iroh, it's Ayumi. I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally found a family that's willing to take Zuko in. The Huangs have a lot of experience with troubled children, and they can take him as soon as you confirm! Then we can talk about you taking in a foster child more to your liking. I'm in the office until six tonight. Otherwise, you can call me back sometime tomorrow. I'm looking forward to your call."_

The machine clicked, and Zuko pressed the 'Keep New' button. His body was otherwise frozen, his skin numb. The normal ambient noise had fallen away, leaving behind only the echo of his own labored breathing. The pain in his chest spread to his stomach. Then the nausea hit.

He was barely able to make it to the sink before he threw up.

Once he finished heaving, he mechanically turned on the water, watching as it washed the vomit down the drain. Long after the sink had been cleared, he finally turned the water back off. But even then, he just continued to stare down.

Suddenly, he felt overexposed standing in the kitchen. Almost running, he went upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on his bed, panting from the lack of oxygen. Why did the air feel so thin?

He sat up straight and tried to breathe properly when his eyes landed on the black box that held the pearl-handled dagger.

 _"You are the most hardworking and thoughtful young man I have ever known."_

What did he do wrong? Iroh seemed happy to have Zuko around. So what did he do in the last two weeks to made Iroh change his mind?

Or maybe he had just misunderstood what Iroh had meant. Just because he thought well of Zuko didn't mean he wanted to keep him. In the end, it didn't matter how hard he tried. It might be admirable, but that didn't change the fact that he was still inferior compared to most of his peers. Iroh had tried to make him better, but he wasn't improving fast enough. Now Iroh had given up.

And it _hurt_. It hurt to think about how stupid he had been. Why would a person like him deserve to stay in a place like this? Iroh might be kind and understanding to a fault, but obviously Zuko was nothing compared to Lu Ten. There had to be a foster kid out there who actually deserved to have a foster parent like Iroh. And Iroh deserved to have a son that wasn't a complete failure.

Zuko hated himself. Once again, he had made a fool of himself by thinking he might have found a place to call home. A home with a father that actually liked him and friends who didn't care that he sucked at bending. His body was trembling, his eyes began to burn, and he hated himself for that too. He wasn't going to lose control. He _refused_ to lose control.

Bracing himself against the bed, he pushed up into a standing position. His legs felt like jelly, but he forced his muscles to move. He paced the room, rubbing his arms in an attempt to quell the shaking. But every time his mind came back to Ayumi's message, or Iroh's gift, or his friends, or Aang's kiss… it felt as though he were being struck.

 _There was a sharp crack as the switch hit the table. "Hands on the wall," his father sneered._

 _Shaking and crying from the fear, Zuko forced his hands onto the wall, bracing himself for the first blow._

Zuko hit his temple with the base of his palm. It was just a memory, and the last thing he needed to do right now was to completely freak out.

 _Ozai struck him, and Zuko cried out. That was eight. His back was hot and wet, but he couldn't tell how much of it was sweat or blood._

 _"Do you want to be taken away from me that badly?" his father asked. "Is that why you contacted child services?"_

 _"I-I didn't…" Zuko stuttered out._

 _"Silence! I've had enough of your insolence for one day!"_

He was hyperventilating. Panic was beginning to set in as he realized he could actually feel the pain. "Shut up…" he whispered at the memory. "Y-You're not here…"

 _Another crack, and this time Zuko felt like he was choking, unable to draw in a proper breath._

 _"Do you honestly believe any other family would tolerate your constant failure and disrespect?"_

"Shut up!" Zuko grasped his head. "Please, just _shut up_!"

"You think your life is hard because I discipline you? You should be grateful that I **want** you!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Zuko grabbed the lamp from his desk and flung it across the room. It shattered against the wall, and he collapsed to his knees. "I-I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry…" He wasn't sure who he was apologizing to, and in the end, it didn't really matter. When everything falls apart and he has nothing left, this was his last line of defense.

* * *

It was Thursday, and every Thursday Iroh would volunteer at the BYC until five. Inevitably, he would come home and find Zuko either studying in the living room or in the back practicing his bending.

Except, that wasn't what he came home to today.

When he walked inside, the first thing he noticed was Zuko's bag in the middle of the floor. It looked to have been dropped there in a hurry. Confused, Iroh picked it up and set it on a nearby chair. He checked the living room, then the backyard. Both were empty. "Zuko?" he called out.

There was no reply.

Iroh assumed that he was upstairs. He smiled slightly at the thought of Zuko resting for a change. Allowing the boy some space, Iroh decided to make dinner first before going up to check on him.

CRASH

He jumped and instinctively looked up toward the source of shattering sound. His heart beginning to race. "Zuko!" He ran up the stairs, his mind conjuring up the image of Zuko having fallen due to some unexpected sickness.

He burst into Zuko's room, and the first thing he saw was the pile of glass shards accompanied by wiring and a bent lampshade. Then he saw that Zuko was actually on the other side of the room. He was on his knees. His entire body was shaking and his breathing was quick and ragged. His fingers were twisted in his hair and he was murmuring something. Iroh started to walk toward him. "Zuko, what's wrong?!"

The young teen looked up and Iroh froze in his tracks. His eyes were red rimmed and glassy. He was looking at Iroh, but he wasn't quite _seeing_ him.

Instead of getting closer, Iroh sat on the ground, leaving a bit of room between himself and distraught teenager. "Can you hear me, Zuko?"

Zuko flinched. Just what he needed: to give Iroh yet another reason to get rid of him. Putting one hand on the ground, he leaned against it as he cradled his head in the other. "I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"What are you sorry for?"

His breathing shuddered. "For not being good enough."

"Nonsense. You're a fine young man."

It was like rubbing salt into the wound, Zuko's heart pounding painfully in his chest. "Then why are you getting rid of me?"

Iroh frowned, unclear as to whether Zuko was speaking to him or to someone from his past. "I would never 'get rid of you', Zuko."

The boy's body stiffened. He put down his other hand and his eyes became more focused. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. I - "

Zuko slammed a fist to the ground. "Stop _messing_ with me!" He stared straight into Iroh's eyes, dispelling any possibility that he was seeing someone else. "I know you're lying, old man! You never wanted me! Ayumi just gave me to you because you were the only one who was _willing_! And who could blame them!? Who in their right mind would ever want someone like _me_!?"

It was a reflex. The sincerity in Zuko's last statement pushed Iroh over the edge, and he grabbed Zuko by the shirt and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Zuko stiffened and his breathing hitched. "S-Stop…" He didn't want pity or empty gestures. He tried to pull away, but Iroh's grip was too tight.

"Do not speak about yourself in such a way," Iroh said, his voice insistent. "Any parent would be lucky to have a son like you, which is why I would never send you away."

Shaking his head, Zuko trembled in Iroh's arms. He was so confused.

"It is true that I didn't chose you," Iroh went on. "But now, if I were given a choice between you or any other foster child, I would chose you every time."

Despite his doubt, Zuko clung to Iroh's declaration. It didn't make any sense, but Iroh said it with such certainty that Zuko couldn't help but believe him. His eyes were burning, and he knew that he was crying. With everything that had happened today - from his friends' acceptance and Aang's kiss, to Pisa's visit and Ayumi's message - he was overwhelmed with a myriad of emotions. He buried his face into the old man's shoulder and let it all go.

Iroh held his foster son even tighter as sobs began to wrack the boy's body. Zuko was clinging desperately to him, and it broke Iroh's heart. He didn't know what had set him off so badly, but he intended to find out and rectify it.

Zuko didn't know how long his pitiful display went on for. By the time he was done, he had became aware of the pain and growing numbness in his legs. He was surprised that Iroh hadn't pushed him away sooner. He slowly pulled away, and this time Iroh let him go. There was a wet spot on Iroh's shirt, and Zuko rubbed his face as he felt the shame rise up. "'M so - "

"Zuko, I _forbid_ you from apologizing for this. It's healthy to cry every now and then, and you obviously needed it."

Zuko scoffed. If only his crying was just 'every now and then'. He had cried more in the last few months than he had in his entire life before.

Iroh regarded him for a moment. He was relieved to see that Zuko was back to normal. A little embarrassed maybe, and his face was red and blotchy, but his eyes were clear and his body had relaxed. Which was why Iroh felt comfortable asking, "Why did you think I was going to send you away?"

Zuko bit his lip. "Ayumi… Ayumi left a message. She said she found a new family for me. And it sounded like you asked her."

Iroh frowned. "A message?"

"On the answering machine… I, uh, heard it on your answering machine…"

Iroh's frown deepened as he tried to conjure a reason for why Ayumi would do such a thing. Almost every communication they have had since Zuko moved in has been about his past and the Haruyamas. Perhaps she had misinterpreted his concern for Zuko's well being, thinking that Iroh was expressing uncertainty in taking him in the first place. "Well, I will be calling Ayumi immediately. Clearly, she was gravely mistaken."

The sincerity in Iroh's voice unraveled whatever remained of Zuko's doubt. "You're… you're not sending me away," he said, not as a question but as a statement.

Iroh smiled warmly. "No."

Zuko let out a long sigh, relief wrapping him like a blanket. He felt raw, the day's events having torn down his normal defenses. He felt exposed, but oddly enough, he also felt _safe_.

Iroh placed a warm hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. Zuko smiled back, and for one crazy moment, he thought of the old man as a father.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh look, nine months since my last update... :/** **In my defense, it's been a really hectic year in my graduate program.**

 **Not going to lie, this chapter is probably going to feel rushed. I mentioned a while ago that this might happen in the interest of finishing the story and not leave you all hanging. Sorry about that, but I really do want to finish this story, one way or another...**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

They went downstairs and Iroh listened to the message. Zuko watched as his expression went from confused to downright furious. Embarrassment set in for Zuko about his breakdown earlier. In hindsight, it had been an overreaction. After everything Iroh had done for him the last few months, he had no reason to believe that Iroh was going to shove him off onto another family. "You must think I'm an idiot," Zuko murmured.

"Don't be ridiculous," Iroh replied, anger lacing his voice. "I don't know what prompted Ayumi to even look for another foster family, let alone proceed so far without consulting me."

"Pisa said she's already given all my paperwork to another social worker," Zuko said. "I'm not going to _have_ to go live the Huangs, am I?"

"No. I would have to sign off on it, and I will do no such thing." That was when Iroh fully processed Zuko's first statement. "Pisa? When did you speak with him?"

Zuko's body stiffened, and he silently cursed himself. He hadn't meant to bring up his old foster brother. In fact, he just wanted to forget that entire encounter had ever happened. "Pisa just stopped by to talk about something. It's nothing you need to worry about."

However, his assurance did not have the desired effect. "And he knew about this potential transfer?"

"He overheard Ayumi talking to Fong and Tuli," Zuko explained, hoping that Iroh would drop this.

Iroh's frown deepened. "I see. That's what Pisa wanted to speak to you about?"

"Not… exactly. I-It just sort of came up."

Iroh frowned. His foster son was avoiding making eye contact with him, and his body was hunched over slightly in a protective manner. "Zuko, what aren't you telling me?"

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably under Iroh's question. "Pisa… thought I was leaving town. So he wanted to talk about something before I did."

It was obvious that he was hedging, and normally Iroh would just leave it be. If Zuko didn't want to talk about it, then he deserved his privacy. But considering the toxic environment that Zuko and Pisa both hailed from, Iroh doubted Pisa came here to speak with Zuko for any good reason. He would be remiss as a parent if he just let this go. "So what did Pisa want to talk about with you? Is he alright?"

Zuko wanted to lie, wanted to say that Pisa was fine and make up some innocent reason for Pisa to have come here. Unfortunately, he wasn't like his sister, and coming up with a plausible story on the fly was _not_ his strong suit.

He wondered if he could get away with just telling _part_ of the truth.

"I guess after I was kicked out, Azula needed someone new to mess with. Pisa… wanted me to help him."

"Has he spoken to Ayumi?" Iroh asked, his voice calm despite his internal ire.

"That's… why Pisa was here. He wanted me to help him convince Ayumi that he's telling the truth."

Iroh shook his head. Everyone has been so blinded by Azula's act, they had allowed _two_ children in their care to be tormented right under their noses. The fact that these children had to go to such lengths just to be heard by those who should be protecting them made his blood boil. "Well, I will be speaking to Ayumi about this tomorrow, and - "

"No! Y-You can't tell her anything about this!"

Iroh frowned. "I thought that was what you and Pisa were trying to do."

" _Pisa_ is, but…" Zuko crossed his arms across his chest, looking away. "I just want to forget any of this ever happened."

Iroh certainly couldn't fault him for that. However, this put him in a difficult position. "Zuko… As a foster parent, I'm a mandated reporter. I don't have to tell Ayumi but I do need to report this to Child Protective Services."

The blood drained from Zuko's face. "Y-You can't."

"I _have_ to. If I think there's a child who is in danger, I have to report it."

"But it's _Azula_ , not Fong or Tuli! If _I_ could survive living with her, Pisa can too! There's no reason to bring anybody else into this, _please_!"

Iroh placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders, giving them a brief squeeze. "Fong and Tuli have a responsibility to protect their foster children. They wholly failed in the past, but I know that you're safe now. If they're _still_ standing by while another child is being abused, they need to be held accountable for their actions."

Zuko's body slumped. He tried to think of a counter argument, any reason that might convince Iroh to not do this. The thought of other people sticking their noses into this, asking questions and calling him a liar… He won't be able to handle it.

Iroh pulled him in, and once again, Zuko found himself being embraced. "Remember: no matter what happens, I will be here to support you."

Zuko believed him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going to be enough. He pulled out of Iroh's hug. "I'm gonna go train," he mumbled.

Iroh nodded. "Alright. I'll get dinner ready."

The evening went on much like any other evening. However, this business with Pisa hung over both of them like a growing storm cloud. As usual, Zuko threw himself at his training and studying in an attempt to distract himself. Iroh, meanwhile, was so deep in thought that he almost burnt their chicken.

It was clear that Zuko was hiding something. _What_ he was hiding precisely, Iroh could hardly imagine. And after all the divining he had done into the boy's life, Iroh didn't want to pry further. Not tonight, at least. But if Pisa really was in trouble and a case was opened, chances were _someone_ was going to be doing the prying. Iroh preferred it was him rather than a stranger, so he could help prepare Zuko for whatever this coming storm might bring.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the school week. Besides the normal classes, a day like this was usually highlighted by a buzz of excitement for the coming weekend.

For Zuko, however, that excitement was completely damped by everything that had happened yesterday. He didn't even bother trying to pay attention during his classes. His stomach and chest were tight, thrumming with anxiety. It was taking all of his willpower to not completely freak out in front of everyone.

Iroh had offered to call in and let him stay home today. He really should have taken him up on the offer.

And of course, his uneasiness did not go unnoticed by his friends. Halfway through trigonometry, Aang passed him a note. ' _Are you okay? You seem jumpy.'_

Making sure their teacher wasn't looking at them, Zuko scribbled down his response. ' _Fine. Just have a lot on my mind_.'

Aang read the reply with a frown. Zuko expected him to write something back, but he didn't. He just stared at the note for a few moments then gave a small sigh and tucked the paper into his folder.

Katara was glancing between them. She seemed suspicious, but also didn't say (or write) anything.

For the first time, he was dreading lunch. He knew Aang would be bugging him about this, and he hadn't figured out yet what he was going to say to his cheerful friend. He didn't want to lie to Aang, but he also didn't want him to know about… well, most of it.

Zuko got to the cafeteria and bought his lunch. He looked over at their normal table and saw that Aang was already there. Zuko braced for the conversation they were about to have, but as he got closer, he noticed that Aang seemed much more somber than usual. He had a slight frown on his face and was poking mindlessly at his tofu.

Sliding his food tray onto the table and sitting down, Zuko asked, "You okay?"

Aang smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just… worried about you."

"Yeah… A lot happened yesterday." Zuko took a bite of his karage sandwich.

"So this _is_ about the kiss," Aang said quietly.

"What? No!" Well that explained Aang's mood. "Other… stuff happened after I got home yesterday. Complicated stuff that I wasn't expecting."

Aang looked taken aback by Zuko's vehemence, but then he smiled, and this time it was genuine. "Is everything okay?" he asked, trying to hide his relief behind a concerned tone.

Zuko sighed. "Not exactly, but I don't feel like talking about."

"Oh. Okay."

They went back to eating, and this time Aang ate his lunch without any issue. "Do you still want to hang out after school today?" Aang asked.

Zuko had completely forgotten that they had even made plans. "Yeah sure." Anything to get his mind off of all of this crap going on. "You should come to my place this time. Iroh wants to meet you, and he's a pretty good cook."

Aang nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Making a mental note to make sure Iroh cooked something vegetarian, Zuko tried to think about what else they could do at his house. Iroh didn't have any game systems like Aang had. Or much of anything, to be honest. Not even a television.

They could find… _other_ ways to pass the time.

Zuko immediately put a stop to that line of thinking. He couldn't think of a more inappropriate time or place for that kind of _activity_. And with all of his 'emotions' and 'feelings' out of whack, the last thing he wanted to do was to add to the baggage.

They went to Warrior's Training, and Zuko did his best to focus on the drills. On top of everything else, he also needed to make sure he was in top shape by the end of the month so he wouldn't make a fool of himself at his Cross Training match. On the bright side, he had definitely improved since he came here. Now he was winning about ninety percent of the matches he fought against other group two firebenders. Not that that was much to brag about, but it was something.

Afterward, Zuko found Aang standing by the flagpoles. The airbender gave his normal bright smile and waved when he saw Zuko.

Zuko waved back. As he walked over to meet him, he was reminded of the days he would often find Aang with a new bruise or scrape from asshole bullies. But ever since Aang sent Sho to the hospital, those random bruises seemed to disappear. The other assholes must have realized Aang could actually beat the crap out of them. The thought made Zuko smile.

"You seem chipper," Aang noted. "At least, more chipper than you were earlier."

"Just thinking about when you wiped the floor with Sho."

Aang cringed. "Why would that make you happy?"

"Because he got what was coming to him. And people stopped bothering you."

"Yeah I guess… I'm just glad he wasn't hurt that bad."

They started walking towards Iroh's house. "After all the shit he put you through? Sho should consider himself lucky."

" _I_ should consider myself lucky. I barely got punished for breaking his arm."

"You got suspended for a week."

"I was lucky not to be _expelled_ ," Aang said.

"Everyone knows that Sho's an asshole. They probably went easy on you because they knew he probably deserved it."

Aang sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I like _not_ being shoved into things all the time…"

"Exactly. So don't go beating yourself up over this. It was for best in the long run."

They continued walking in amicable silence. Aang had a bounce in his step as usual. His natural walking speed was faster than most others', so he had to purposefully slow himself down so he wouldn't end up leaving his companions behind in the dust. Zuko wandered if it was because he was an airbender or just because he was _Aang_.

"So what d'ya want to do once we get to your place?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Honestly, there's not that much _to_ do. I wouldn't bother inviting you over except that Iroh _really_ wants to meet you."

Aang cocked his head to the side. "How come?"

"Who knows? Old man has the weirdest reasons for the things he wants."

"What do you mean? Weird like buying food to look at it instead of eating kind of weird?"

"Um, no. Just weird like… like when he first started training me. He said he wanted to just because I _wanted_ to learn."

Aang paused in his bouncing. "How is that a weird reason?"

"Because who the heck wants to take time out of their day just to help someone else when there's nothing in it for them?" Zuko frowned at his own statement. That had sounded more cynical than he had intended. "I mean, wanting to train me because my firebending sucks? Yeah, that makes sense. I need all the help I can get. But Iroh's been insistent that that isn't why he's training me. Apparently he's doing it because _I_ want to improve. That's the weird part."

Now Aang was regarding him with an expression of disbelief. "That's not weird at all. Iroh's your foster father."

Zuko scoffed at that. Fong had never indulged any of his desires. The very notion would have had Zuko immediately labelled a selfish brat. "It's because Iroh's crazy. A _good_ crazy, mind you, but crazy."

Aang was still frowning, but he moved on. "What other crazy stuff does Iroh do?"

"I don't know… Lots of stuff. He went to go talk to the Haruyamas at one point. I guess he just wanted to learn more about me." He paused. "One time he yelled at a cashier. I think she had asked him why he hadn't fostered some other kid. You know, a kid who doesn't have…" Zuko vaguely indicated his face. "... _issues_."

"That's not weird. He was defending you."

"Yeah, but this was before he even _knew me_. It was, like, only my second day living with him."

Aang continued to frown at him, the bounce in his step significantly less bouncy. "You don't have to know someone to protect them. _You_ protected _me_ from Sho, and you hardly knew me then."

That… was true. But Iroh had known that Zuko had a 'history'. As far as Zuko had known, Aang was just a normal, innocent kid being bullied for dumb reasons. "You're not like me," Zuko muttered in response.

"How so? I mean, besides the obvious."

From Zuko's point of view, the obvious encompassed everything. "You're smart. You're an amazing bender. And most importantly, you don't have a history of beating up little girls."

The words left his mouth, and Zuko's entire being froze. He stopped walking, he stopped thinking, he stopped _breathing_. He was really hoping he hadn't actually said that out loud.

"A history of… beating up little girls?" Aang echoed.

Crap. Crapcrapcrap _crap_. This was he last thing in the world he needed. He just came to the conclusion that he _liked_ Aang, and now he's officially screwed it all up by refusing to keep his mouth shut. Why can't he just learn to keep his stupid mouth shut!?

Something gripped his arm, and his eyes suddenly came into focus on a pair of grey eyes staring earnestly at him. "Does… Does that have anything to do with your sister? Is that why you don't like talking about her?"

There was a shocking lack of judgement in his questions. It unfroze some of the muscles in Zuko's throat, but he still only managed to croak out a small ' _Yes'_.

Aang bit his lip. "Are we close to your house?" he asked quietly.

Zuko blinked at the unexpected question. "What?"

"You… You don't look very good. I-I think you should sit down. Somewhere, you know, private."

Sitting down. Yeah, that sounded nice. "Iroh's house is just around the corner."

They walked toward the house, walking a little faster than they were before, Aang's hand firmly on Zuko's elbow. The driveway was empty, so Iroh was out somewhere. A part of Zuko was glad. He was feeling overwhelmed and on edge and didn't think he could handle both Aang _and_ Iroh's personalities together.

They got inside, and Zuko automatically put his bag on one of the kitchen chairs before going to sit down on the couch.

"Hey, um…"

Zuko looked up and saw Aang standing to the side, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know you said you don't feel like talking about it, but you've been really upset all day, and you said a lot of stuff happened yesterday, and I figured if it's upset you this much it probably has something to do with her or something, but I understand if you still don't really want to talk or if you want me to leave and give you some space or…"

"Stay," Zuko said a little too quickly. The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone with his thoughts.

Aang only looked mildly surprised, but nodded and took a seat next to him. The normal bounce in his step was gone at this point, and Zuko hated that he was the cause of it. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to…" Freak out. Be a downer. Admit that he had sent his own sister to the hospital.

"It's okay," Aang replied. He leaned against Zuko so that they their arms were touching. It was pleasantly warm. "You're upset. And if I can help you be less upset… then I want to."

Zuko closed his eyes with a sigh. He honestly had no idea what he wanted. He had no idea what to do. It was all too much. Everything that happened yesterday, both the good and the bad, had turned his brain to mush.

"What happened?"

He opened his eyes and gave Aang a short glance. His eyes were wide with curiosity and wariness. "A lot," Zuko replied tiredly. "A lot happened."

Aang squirmed in his seat for a moment. "You know, when I've had a bad day, I've always found that talking about it would help a lot. Usually I'd talk to Katara or Gyatso, but even just letting it all out to Momo would make me feel better. I'd always feel, I don't know, less alone? Even if they couldn't help me, at least I wasn't carrying all my thoughts and feelings by myself."

Zuko let out another sigh. "It's… complicated."

He didn't seem unwilling to talk, just overwhelmed. So Aang decided to try to help him along. "It has to do with your sister though?"

"... Yeah."

"You… hurt your sister. Worse than a normal sibling fight?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Zuko replied quietly. "I just… I just wanted her to _stop_."

Aang waited for him to elaborate. Obviously something was weighing heavily on his mind, probably has been for ages now. So Aang risked pushing a little further. "Stop what?"

" _Everything_ ," Zuko growled. "She's always held and manipulated every aspect of my life in her fingers. And it's easy for her. Everything is easy for her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. Everyone _believes_ her. Meanwhile, no matter what I did, no matter how many times I tried to explain, no one _ever_ believed me. And I just…" He buried his face in his hands with a groan of defeat. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

Aang didn't have a response for that. At least, not one that would have made any difference. So he wrapped an arm around Zuko's back. He half-expected to be shrugged off, but instead, Zuko leaned in to it. "I'll believe you," Aang said quietly.

If he were practically anyone else, Zuko would have immediately scoffed at him. But he knew Aang. This energetic, all-too-happy airbender has always been inexplicably kind, honest, and _genuine_. He knew with all his heart that Aang really would believe him. The question was: did he _want_ to tell Aang about what had happened?

The answer was no. He didn't want to tell anyone. Not now, not ever.

But if an investigation was going to be opened, that meant they were going to ask questions and he was going to _have_ to talk about it. Maybe it'll be easier to talk about it to strangers if he had already forced the words out of his mouth at least once. It'll be like practice. Then he would know at least one person was in his corner besides Iroh.

"Azula always enjoyed tormenting me," Zuko started off quietly. "Not only was she better than me at everything, she loved rubbing it in my face. She turned everyone against me, not that that was hard. But then… a few months ago, she started to act different. At first, she ignored me. It was _great_. I thought she had finally lost interest in making me miserable. I could finally relax and just be _me_. Maybe even convince Fong and Tuli that I wasn't just a lazy delinquent."

Okay. It was going okay so far. The pit in his stomach felt an awful lot like vomit and his head was a little floaty, but he was fine.

Then Aang gave Zuko a slight squeeze, leaning his head on Zuko's shoulder. The room came back in focus and he kept going.

"Then, it got weird. She started being nice. _Actively_ nice. Not in the old way where she was just doing it to manipulate me or to make me look like an idiot. She started helping me with my bending, yelling at my foster brother for teasing me… I didn't believe it at first, but the days passed and the other shoe never dropped. I thought that she was, I don't know, maturing? Maybe even starting to _like_ her big brother…"

Yup. That pit was definitely vomit. For the moment, it was still firmly at the bottom of his stomach.

"She started having nightmares. Or at least, she _said_ she was having nightmares. She was afraid so… I let her sleep in my bed. She was trembling, scared, and just so _small_. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was doing something right."

It might be vomit but he was _not_ going to throw up.

"It happened a couple more times before…"

" _I said stay_ _ **still**_ _."_

His side burned, and he stopped talking. He focused on his breathing and the flow of his chi. His inner flame stopped flickering violently and slowly began to wax and wane with his breathing.

"It's okay," Aang whispered. "You don't have to - "

"She tried to _kiss_ me. Wouldn't take no for an answer. I thought she had changed, but she _hadn't_. She was still manipulating, still trying to _get_ something from me." Breathe. Just breathe. "She pinned me down, she got mad, and I just… lost control."

Zuko closed his eyes and he felt something warm trickle down his face. "I didn't realize it until afterward, but she _let_ me. She didn't fight back. And when I finally snapped out of it…"

 _Azula laughed, her face bloody and beginning to swell. "I knew you had some of Father in you."_

"That's why I was kicked out," Zuko said, forcibly ending the memory. "I just wanted to forget it ever happened. Even if I was known as that one deranged loser who snapped at his perfect little sister, at least it was _over_. I could move on. Maybe even make a life for myself. But my foster brother, Pisa, he came by yesterday." He took another deep - if stuttering - breath. "I think… I think Azula started hurting him after I was kicked out. And he wanted my help." His voice tapered off at the end, somehow feeling both completely drained and acutely tense.

Zuko waited for it. Waited for Aang to back off, to express his disbelief. Or his disgust that he had let his own sister sleep in his bed with him. What did he expect to happen? How could he have been so damned _stupid_?

"Are you going to?"

Zuko frowned at the softly asked question. "Going to what?"

"Help your foster brother?"

His conversation with Iroh replayed in his head. "I don't think I have choice," he whispered.

The silence between them stretched. But as the minutes passed, Aang made no move to push Zuko away. If anything, he was holding him even tighter than he was before.

Finally, Aang just said, "Well, I'll be here. I don't know what I can do to help, but… I'll be here."

Zuko had no idea what it was, but something in him cracked and _broke_. It let loose a torrent of fear and relief, and all he could do was crumple on himself and cry. It wasn't the body-wracking sobs he had had the night before. It was just a silent solace as tears rolled down his face.

Aang ran a hand through his hair in comfort, which made Zuko look up at at him. Aang's eyes were red-rimmed and suspiciously shiny. Well, at least they looked blotchy together. Zuko leaned over and pressed his lips to Aang's, holding him tightly with a hand on the back of his head. Everything he was feeling, everything he wanted to say but couldn't quite put into words, he put it all into this kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he gazed into those dark grey orbs and smiled, though it felt like a grimace. "Thanks, Aang," he said wetly.

Aang gave a small smile back. "No problem, Zuko."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
